School Girl
by dreamgirl108
Summary: I'm rich,don't really care.Have everything I need not really bothered.I do want who I care about and that's all that matters.
1. Greetings

School Girl

Greetings

I live in Miami, in my mother's mansion facing the beach. I am 5'6 inches, with wavy black hair that stops midway down my back with my bangs that fall over my forehead, my eyes are the color of dark blue, my cheeks are high and rosy pink, my lips are full and pink also. I am medium size with 34 D cup breasts, 28 waistline and my hips are a thirty, with my coke shaped body, silky white skin and strong legs I am a perfect 10 but I don't flaunt it even though everyone tells me I'm beautiful.

I made my way to my bathroom shredding my clothes all the way. I stood in the shower, letting the hot steaming water run down my skin. The steam bouncing of the tiles leaving dew. I reach for my vanilla body wash, squeezed the top and let the creamy liquid land on my hand. I lathered my skin with the silky substance, slowly, taking my time. Usually I would stay a whole hour and a half in the shower, I know that's wasting the water but I like it. I let the body wash stay on my skin while I go for my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair, it needed one. I sighed as I rinsed my whole body head to toe and shook myself just for fun. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my "supposed to be" long towel around my body and went back into my room. The sun rose over the water and entered my room through my glass door my wet dripping hair glistened in it radiant light.

You could see the color of my room in the light, my pink walls that surround me, a chandelier hanging in the center of my room, a mirror that is twice as tall as I am right next to my mahogany colored walking closet, and to the other side of my closet are my marbled furnished drawer, my huge windows at each side of my door that led to the balcony outside were I watch the sunset every evening I get the chance, that were covered with the white silky drapes.

I quickly dried my skin and blow dried my hair and braided them in two at the side coming over my shoulders, I creamed my skin with the cream that came with my vanilla body wash, I liked my thinks to come in sets. I went to my drawer and took out a black laced bra and matching panty to go with it and slipped them on comfortably. I walked over to my closet and took my school clothes of their hanger. My clothes consist of a white short sleeve button down shirt, a black pleated skirt that for I liked to wear short, white knee high socks and my black NIKE high-cuts. To tell the truth I bend the rules A LOT! To finish off my look on this school day I wore pink lipgloss.

To me money isn't everything, and the school I was going to if you didn't have money you were a nobody. Well I earned my place in my school and I have a scholarship to prove it but other kids their parents paid for them to be there and because of that they like to push down others who worked their way into the school.

"Kagome it's almost time to leave." my mom old me.

"I'm coming." I said.

I ran over to my computer desk and got my pink and black Fox backpack for the chair and ran down the 40 steps, pass the white walls of my home to the last floor of the house. I walked into the kitchen were my mom was already for her job, ok my mom is a fashion designer, part time lawyer and vet so she has her hands full. But it isn't just us two, my big brother Souta he's a football player a very famous one so you could say I really am living a good life but like I said I don't really care.

"Morning mom." I said as I took some toast and took a bite.

"Morning dear." mom said.

The kitchen was just like any regular kitchen if you count a walk in fridge, and cupboards of glass, two stoves and a dining table that is circle in the center regular.

I looked at my mom she always seemed to be happy even though she had clients everyday of the week.

"Mom how do you do it?" I asked her.

She just smiled at me and said.

"The same way you can pretend you're not rich, I can do my job."

"I told you mom. I'll stop being poor when I find someone who likes me for me." I said with a sigh.

She just smiled again.

"I know dear." was her only reply.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was minutes to seven, I got up and rushed to the door.

"Bye mom." I said giving her a quick kiss and left the house.

I went into the garage and opened it and staring right at me was my black KIA and my red and black Yamaha bike. I'm a biker chick just so you know, but I only ride that on the weekends other days I took my KIA. I got in and started the engine which purred perfectly and drove off to school, but it was a little drive to get from my house to the main road. I had to drive pass the gardens, and the fountain in the center, the circle roads that had had to go around would make anyone dizzy and finally pass them "golden gates" as I called them, pass the security guards and then a little more ways down before I got to the main road.

If you had to look at my house from the outside, it wasfour stories high and the same color as inside, you would just see the windows and door and balconies it had, it was also three stories high. I drove off at 60, to anyone who could see me if my car windows weren't tainted, and rolled up I would like a very naught school girl. My music was on and I was listening to Bass Down Low a song that I absolutely loved, I sang along with it as everything just passed me in a blur.

I got to school in half an hour, which meant I had another half to be by myself before I had to take on the populars and whores of my school Brito Miami Private School. It was a big school three stories high and was the color of red. I parked my car in an empty spot and sat there just staring out the window. I waited until I heard the first bell rang before I got out of my car locked it and walked into school.

I went to the administration office to get my schedule for my classes. A lady walked up to me and handed me the paper of my classes.

"You have History first. It's room 201 first floor." the lady told me as she pointed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I went to my first class.

As I opened the door everyone stopped to stare at me, I blushed this was something I always did when I recieved unwanted attention.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi are you Mr. Knight?" I asked.

The man smiled at me.

"Yes I am." he said telling me to come in.

I walked in slowly and everyone eyes never left my body especially the boys, their eyes roamed me like I was a piece of candy, checking my features, to my bust my ass and my long legs. I rolled my eyes boys were such perverts, all they wanted was to get between a girl's legs and talk about it. It made me sick.

"Does anyone wants to show Miss. Higurashi around after class?" Mr. Knight asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

Most of the boys hands came up and some of the girls.

"Oh boy." I said to myself.

At that moment the door came flying open and a boy with long silver hair, cute doggie ears and the most beautiful amber eyes walked into the class.

I looked over at some of the girls and they were drooling over him. I had to admit he was good looking and sexy but that was all there was to it, until I saw something different, and most boys who knew how they looked, were pretty arrogant about themselves and he was half demon but that didn't bother me a all.

"Ah Inuyasha you finally decided to show up for class." our teacher said.

Inuyasha looked over at him and smirked.

"Whatever." he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes I was right about him.

"Well since your late, you're going to do the honor of showing our lovely Kagome around." he said.

My head snapped back to my teacher and was echoed by all the boys in the class.

"What?"

Even though the boys sounded like they were angry I was more horrified.

Inuyasha smirked at my face and I turned to glare at him.

"Well Inuyasha will you do it?" Mr. Knight asked.

"_Please say no. Please say no_." I chanted in my head.

"Keh. I don't have a choice anyway." Inuyasha murmered.

My hopes dropped when he said that. _No choice_, he had no choice.

"Good then it's settle."

I sighed and walked over to my desk which to my enjoyment was right next to Inuyasha's. The said boy walked over to me but not before giving the girl infront a kiss, I hold my mouth and looked away I didn't need to see that. There goes my first day.

In the class all the boys were still staring at me I watched them from the corner of my eye as I listen to what the teacher was saying.

"Psst." someone whispered.

I looked over to stare at the person, and the boy smiled and pointed towards the south of his body. When I looked down his pants was undone and his boxer were down and his penis was at the door for me to see. My face flushed as I looked away and heard him chuckling. _Pervert!_ I thought. Why did boys like to do that kind of stuff it was gross. It didn't help that I was sent notes during the class and most of them were so perverted I ripped them to shreds, if I had a lighter I would lit them and threw them back at the owners. Horny bastards.

Finally the bell rang and Icould get away from all the stares in the classroom only to have more outside. I turned to Inuyasha who had the girl he was kissing in his arms walking out. The girl hair was longer than mine and it was straight and so were her bangs, her eyes were dark and they seemed so cold and she didn't smile I didn't like being around her.

"Don't stand to long with this newbie." she said as she gave him another kiss.

I could tell she was doing it to se if I would get upset or just walk away but I didn't.

When the girl pulled away she smirked at me as she walked by swing her hips but I could tell that she was doing it and it wasn't natural like how mine would. I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha who looked kind of dazed from his little kiss.

"So are you going to show me around or what?" I asked.

Inuyasha stared at me finally, holding out his hand I stared at it quizzedly.

"You're schedule." he clearified.

"Oh." I said going into my pocket and pulled out the neatly folded paper and placed it in his hand.

Inuyasha opened it and studied it carefully before he threw it back at me.

"Hey." I said catching it and glaring at the half demon in front of me.

"What was that for?" I asked through my teeth.

Inuyasha turned away from me and folded his arms.

"That's on the other side of the school. I ain't walking all the way over there." he said.

I started at him in disbelief.

"You're suppose to show me around. You dimwit." I accused.

Inuyasha turned to face me with his teeth gritting against each other.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

I smirked, did I hit a nerve.

"I said you're suppose to show me around." I repeated.

"Well that is one place I'm not going bitch." he retorted and turned around to back me.

My anger flared he did not just call me a _bitch_. My hand came up to his head and gripped a lock of his long silver hair and turned him around and pulled him down to look at me face to face.

"Let's get one thing straight. My name is not bitch, whore, slut or whatever you called the girls around here. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it." I told him before I let go of his hair.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head as he glared at me.

"Look I'm not taking you to your class, so stop being so stupid and fuck off, bother someone else with your problem." he said shouting the words at me.

I slapped him in the face so hard that it echoed through the hallway and made everyone look around at us.

"I wouldn't have a problem if you'd show me around and stop being such a JERK!" I shouted back.

I could hear Inuyasha growling as he stared at me rubbing his abused cheek.

"Bitch I'm-" I cut him off my putting my hand up in his face.

"You know what? Don't bother I'll find someone else to show me." I said and turned on my heels and walked away.

As I walked away from him another demon came up to me and held my hand. This demon had long brown hair and blue eyes and a smirk on his. I rolled my eyes why did every demon I see think they were so fucking important?

"Hi. My name is Koga is dog boy making your life hell Kagome?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Kinda but I can handle myself." I told him.

Koga smiled at me.

"So you need help finding your class?" he asked again.

It was my turn to smile at him.

"Yes I do. My next class is Art can you show me."

Koga smile just got bigger.

"Yes I can." he said taking my hand.

I heard a growl and in second my hand was out of Koga's and I was behind Inuyasha who was growling at Koga.

"I don't think so ya mangy wolf. I'm her guide and I'll show her to her class." Inuyasha said before he took my hand and led me away leaving Koga there with a scowl.

As I was dragged away from Koga I looked up at Inuyasha to see him muttering curses as he took me to my class.

"Why want to carry me to class Inu?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked down at me and growl.

"I just don't like the mangy demon." he snarled.

I smirked.

"Oh my bad. I thought you were jealous." I said.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks to look at me with shock eyes.

"Why would I be jealous?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said with a shrugg of my shoulders. "Maybe you didn't want to look like a fool."

Inuyasha growled and pointed tpwards the door he was next to.

"This is your class." he growled.

"Thanks." I said and walked in giggling.

Art was more peaceful even though some of the boys still confused me and I tried to keep my cool I had a good class. We were supposed to draw our favorite aquatic animal and mine was a dolphin. The background was the sea and a fainted rainbow in the middle was one single dolphin with it's mouth open smiling and the tail looks like it was swinging from side to side. It was different to how my bathroom was the tiles were ocean blue and on each tile there was a dolphing that was swiming, if it was night and you would go into my bathroom with out turning on the light and just let the moonlight shine through it would like like the seaworld with just dolphins swiming.

The bell rang and I got up and headed off to my locker to put away my things finding my locker was as hard as I though it would have been, it was right by the door leading to the outside to the pinic looking lunch area. May have put it there for those people who didn't like eating inside the cafeteria. I was glad I wasn't one of those person who liked the cafeteria, all the "important" kids eat in there. I went to my car and got my lunch before I went and found the perfect table under a tree to sit.

Other children were outside too but I was the only one sitting at the table under the tree until I felt a shadow over me and I looked up. There was a girl standing in front of me, her hair was long and straight but her yes were brown and they held life and she was smiling.

"Hi. Can I sit with you?" she asked.

"You normally sit here." I asked but it sounding more like a statement.

The girl laughed softly.

"Yeah." she said.

"Oh." was my only reply.

I started to gather my things but her voice stopped me.

"It's ok. I don't mind." she said and sat down the opposite side to me.

"You're kagome right?" she asked.

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" I asked back.

"Some of the boys in your History class are in my Math class and all they were talking about is how you looked like a hot naughty school girl and all the things they want to do with you. My name's Sango by they way." Sango said.

My face flushed and Sango laughed at me. At that moment a boy ran up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheeks and chuckled when I looked over to him.

"Hey no way Kagome's my girl." another boy told him giving me a kiss on the other cheek.

the two boy walked away arguing on who's girl I was.

"You're the new girl and the new play toy." Sango said rolling her eyes.

I sighed my day was going to get worse. I took out a lolipop that I was saving for after lunch and started to suck on it and the boys nearest to us just stared at me and the lolipop in my mouth but I didn't mind them.

"You're making them horny." Sango teased.

At the moment my tongue was swirling around the top of the it and my eyes were close.

"Hello Sango and the lovely kagome." a voice said.

I opened my eyes to stare at the boy who was ginning. _Oh no did he know too_?

"Hey Miroku." Sango said with a sigh.

But the boy's grin didn't go away as he sat next to Sango.

"So Kagome how do you like the school so far." Miroku asked me.

"It's ok." I grumbled remembering Inuyasha.

"Aww it's not that bad here." Sango told me but then she screamed and I got a glimpse of Miroku before he landed on the ground.

I looked down at him with a confused face. _What just happened here_? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl that made everyone looked that direction.

"Miroku stop playing and let's get to practice." Inuyasha said.

He caught my eyes for a second before he turned back to Miroku who was getting up and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Practice for what?" I asked Sango.

"Basketball." she said.

I moved my lips to make and _Oh _but no sound came out. Sango sighed next to me and looked over to see that her eyes were close and that smile I first saw her with came back.

"Is he that perverted?" I asked.

"You have no idea." she said.

I giggled it was kind of funny seeing Miroku hit to the ground and the red handprint that was on his left cheek. Almost all tghe boys I met today were either perverted or stuck the hell up. I understood why they were stuck up they were at a private school which meant they had money so that was easy but the perverted ones I didn't like it was like they were so horny it was killing them. My mind started to wonder about other things like my brother and what he was up to-probably sleepng away his life-if he couldn't help it. I was called out of my thoughts again this time by Sango.

"So what your evening classes?" she asked.

"I'm Lit, for two periods and Maths." I told her.

Sango smiled wide.

"I have Lit with you." she said.

It was my turned to smile.

"Great, maybe I won't be harassed much." I said.

Sango and I started to laugh.

The bell rang and Sango and I left and went to our lockers which were right next to each other and got our books for Lit class and headed in that direction.

We walked into the class giggling like little school girls which made everyone already there to look at us. We glance their way before I whispered nothing into Sango's ear and we started to laugh again. Sango and I sat at the back and continued to laugh at nothing what so ever. As my eyes glance over at all the boys who were staring at us I could imagine what they were thinking and I knew it wasn't anything innocent. Right now they were probably thinking we were talking about boys dicks or how it would feel or something like that. My eyes went down to look at one of the boys pants and if I wasn't mistaken there was a bulge growing dow there. I rolled my eyes I was right.

The teacher came into the classroom and everyone talking got quiet as they looked in her direction.

"Afternoon class, take out your Shakespare's Midsummer Night's Dream books and turn to Act 5." she said quietly.

We all turn to that page and listened as she read it out for all of us. I was getting sleepy, that's Shakespare for you, I liked to read it but right now I was to sleepy to even concentrate. I laid my head on the dest but was nudged by Sango, I turned to look at her to sleepy to glare.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Mrs. Brown doesn't like people sleeping in her class. She sends them straight to the principal." Sango told me.

I sighed and sat up I didn't need to be in the principal's office on the first day for sleeping. I tried to stay awake until the end of the two periods in the class. When the bell rang I hurried to get out the class and waited until Sango appeared.

"It wasn't that boring." Sango said.

I shrugged.

"Hey do you have a Facebook?" she asked.

"KaggieBoo Higurashi." I told her.

"Cool." she said.

"See ya." I told her and walked off to my last class for the day.

As I opened the door I groaned Inuyasha was in my class and hurried and walked to the back and took the seat behind him trying hard to ignore the stares I got from the boys in there - maybe I shouldn't wear my hair in two tomorrow or make my skirt longer, but then I'll hate it so they'll just have to have the'r little jerk offs when I'm not around- and took out my books. In class I saw Inuyasha writing a note and sending it to one of the boys who were staring at me and the boy chuckled as he wrote something back. When it was passed back to Inuyasha he chuckled and look back at me before sending the note back with an answer. _What are they up too? _The bell rang for the end of school and everyone hurried outside and gather my books and walked out the room but I was pushed up against the wall and was kissed. I dropped my books out of shock when I recieved the kiss, those warm lips kissed me tasted like mint and the tongue that ran against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave in I didn't know why I did, I just did and I heard a groan come from the person and oh that voice sounded so familiar.

When his lips left mine I glared at him and he just smirked at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I was dared too. And it seemed that you liked it so why are you complaining?" was his answered.

My cheeks flushed as my eyes found the ground interesting to look at. I heard his chuckle again as he walked away from me. I grumbled as I gather my books and headed outside and to my car to drive home almost cursing the whole way playing my music so loud I swear you could hear it from the outside with out much effort. When I got home and parked my car in the garage and got out and walked into the house slamming the door the maids that were around stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"I'm home!" I shouted into the house.

"Welcome home dear. Had a bad first day?" mom asked coming around the corner.

"You have no idea." I growled and walked up to my room slaming that door too.

The first thing I did was turn my radio on and turned it up to all and plopped down on my bed and listened to the music before I got up and started to get my homework done. It was a little to long before my homeowrk was done and I finally took my school clothes off and put on a black short sleeve V-neck dress that stopped midway down my thighs I left my hair braided and went to see what Facebook was saying.

When I got on I had five friend request to look at but the only one I answered was Sango's her's had a pic of her and her brother up. When I accepted Sango immediately started to talk to me.

**I heard you were kissed by Inuyasha.**

My flace flushed as I replied.

Yeah. He was dared to.

**Well just be careful Kikiyo's doesn't like it when girls hang around Inuyasha. Even though she's a whore.**

I kind of knew that but it wasn't my place to tell Inuyasha what he could do with his life so what the hell. Once the bitch didn't dare to touch me I didn't give a damn what she was or what she did. But I gave Sango and answer anyway.

I don't care.

**So off that subject. Is there any boys you like yet?**

My face got redder.

No.

Sango and I talked for most of the evening, before I had to go and get dinner and took a night bath. When I came out the moon was high over the water and was shining bright I went to drawer and took out a pink panty then went to my closet and pulled out a pink pajama armshirt and short pants, and turned the light off before I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep not caring what tomorrow would be like.

It was Friday, first week of school done, but it wasn't the best week I could ask for. When Kikiyo found out that Inuyasha had kissed me she went into crazy mode, the slut almost went as far as trying to slap me in the face and i didn't like when me hit me, you would have really saw the meaning of the word crazy. I groaned and got up out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to bathed. I had to get up a tad bit earlier today since some idiot decided to send my car to the mechanic shop.

It was yesterday evening after three days of trying not to kill Kikiyo-her boyfriend was dared to kiss me it wasn't like I made him do it- because she was driving me crazy. Sango and I were walking out of the school and I was on my way over to my car when a car came driving so fast that I barely had time to get out the way. I was safe but my car wasn't.

"You hit my car!" I shouted anger mixed between.

"I'm so sorry." the girl said but I could tell she was lying.

I looked over to see Kikiyo tucked underneath Inuyasha arm smiling. I counted to ten and turned to look at Sango.

"Sango can you drop me home?" I asked.

"Sure Kagome." she said.

I pulled out my pink Blackberry and called a towe truck to come and get my car before I left. When Sango saw my place she almost let go of the staring wheel, I had to finish drive the rest of the way in. She didn't know I was _this _rich so it was kind of a shock to her-I had to laugh it was going to be fun to see her face when I tell her that Souta Higurashi is my brother- she could barely speak for a few seconds. We spent the whole evening together talking telling each other little secrets but she stilhad to go but I knew she really didn't want to go.

But back to the real world mom must have been ready and waiting for me by now and I was just wasting water like always. I hurried and got ready but still had to make sure that I was ok and didn't look like one of those girls before I headed downstairs to meet my mom in the kitchen.

"You're car would be ready in two days." she told me.

"But I want it now." I said as I go out a bowl and cereal.

"C'mon can't have you late for school and I can't be late for this meeting." mom told me wants I had finish eating.

I got my bag and hurried downstairs once I had finish cleaning up after myself, sure maids were their to do the job but that didn't mean I could make the job less work especially if it was just a bowl and spoon to wash.

At school I waited by my locker until Sango came, usually I would wait in my car until Sango got to school and parked her car next to mine but after yesterday I would be waiting here. When she came she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." I replied.

We got our books just in time for the bell to ring.

"So I'll see you for Lit." Sango said.

"Yep." I said as we both shut our lockers at the same time and went our ways.

I sighed I had two classes with Inuyasha, and they were both double periods and one after the other, this was going to be a long day. I sat next to him during Maths this time, my other seat was taking it never occured to me until now that whenever Inuyasha and Kikiyo had a class together they never sat next to each other and I wondered why. He and his group of friends never did anything to me since Monday when Inuyasha kissed me and me nor him had spoken to each other after that either, it wasn't like I would not talk to him, but he just blew me off ever since then I had to get Sango show me to my classes.

I sat next to him both of us quiet as we waiting on the teacher to come in, but even then we never broke the silence when she did it was quiet for the two periods I had to make some kind of noise the silence was a killer. It was the same for the next class too, I was happy to go to lunch to hear noise except for the silence I got all day.

"You look horrible." Sango said coming to sit next to me with Miroku not that far behind.

I had asked Sango when Miroku was gone to practice the next day if Miroku usually sat with her during lunch and she had told me yes with a teasing comment not that far behind it. That didn't stop me from giving her a punch and repeating the question she asked me to her.

_"Why do you like Miroku?"_

Sango turned red just like a ripe cherry and I started to laugh at her.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey guys." I replied smiling at them.

"What's that smile for?" Sango asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked at them and I could see a hint of pink on Sango's cheeks, she knew what I was thinking.

Lunch ending and I had Social Studies now and Sango had Maths so we left together but separated when we went to class. This was one of the classes I had that was filled with the most perverted boys I have ever seen and I had to sit next to one of them. It was the same as in all the other classes they would either send me perverted notes or show me their friend from another area. I couldn't wait for this classs to finish I had enough perverted boys to last a lifetime.

I hurried away from them and into Lit class and made my way to sit next to Sango.

"How do you do it." I asked her.

"I just tell them to fuck off." she told me.

"I've tried that, they just think it's cute and grope me like I'm piece of meat." I told her.

Sango laughed at me again.

"It's not funny." I told her.

"Yes it is." she answered.

I frowned and pushed my bottom lip out towards her.

"But I don't like it." I said in a little girls voice and started shaking my head big mistake.

"Aww is baby crying?" a boy asked and came and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I know how to make it feel all better." he said touching my body.

I fisted my hand.

"Touch my body again. And I swear you're never going to see your balls after today." I told him through gritted teeth.

His hands were off me in that second and a smile came to my face. The teacher came in and we were told what to do so we had two periods of work and we had to hand it in by the end of class.

When the final bell had rang and everyone had left Sango and I finally got up handed our assignments to the teacher and left to get ready for the weekend. Sango and I were discussing what we could do for the weekend and started laughing about it until we got outside and saw everyone crowding around a car, even Inuyasha was there so it had to be something big, either it was the car or the person in the car or both.

But when the students moved aside and I got a glimpse of the car my heart stopped. _I know that car._ Anywhere I would know that red Mercedes Benz with the raise up doors and spiderseats. It didn't help that the owner came around his fans and walked straight over to me and Sango with a smile on his face.

"Oh my God! Souta Higurashi is coming over here." Sango squealed.

I couldn't talk, I was still in shock that _MY _brother was here, I would have run to him if I wasn't at school in front of those people.

Souta stopped when he reached us and everyone was looking at us.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." we both answered, Sango more liked squealed and mine was shocked.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

Sango just stood there looking at me and Souta.

"How did you know I needed a ride?" I asked him.

Souta shrugged his shoulder and a smirk came across his features oh how I hated when he did that.

"Mom said she couldn't come for you so she asked me if I could pick you up." he answered.

"Um am I missing something here." Sango asked.

I looked over at Sango and smiled.

"Sango this is my brother Souta, Souta this is Sango my friend." I said.

"Hey." my brother answered.

"Get out! You're Souta's little sister?" she nearly screamed my head off.

"Yeah." I answered once I could hear again.

"I've been hanging around Souta's sister and didn't know it." Sango muttered to herself.

"Sorry if I forgot." I said.

Sango glared at me.

"Forgot? You didn't forget." Sango said shaking me.

"I could have got an autograph." Sango whined.

"Come to the game tonight and I'll give you one of the whole team." Souta said.

Both of us looked at him with smiles.

"Really?" we both asked.

"Yeah."

"Backstage pass and everything?' I asked.

Souta nodded his head.

"Great!" Sango said.

"Now we have to get you something to wear." Souta said.

"But I already have clothes." I said bluntly.

"Well you're getting more." Souta said pulling me towards the car.

I waved goodbye to Sango who was still kind of daze and got into the car. Looking out the window I could see everyone's shocked faces of what they had just found out I sighed it was never going to be the same after this. My brother car purred and I smiled when On To The Next One started to play and my brother rolled out of the school yard and to the mall.


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Souta carried me to Miami International Mall and we went inside and headed into a Baby Phat store. All my protests went out the window when I saw all the clothes in here. They had from hoodies, short pants, sneakers, tank top and other clothes that I would wear. I was going to go crazy in here.

"You have a black credit card right?" I asked him.

My brother smiled he knew exactly what to have when it came to shopping and me, I knew I was suppose to only buy one set of clothing but that was so going to change when I found something I definitely liked.

I spent three hours in the mall buying clothes from every store I went in that had clothes to suit me. When we went home Souta had to carry almost all the bags inside, I did help a little.

"You're such a shoppaholic." he said to me putting the bags into my room.

I smiled.

"It's not my fault you had a black card."

He smirked, he knew I was right.

"Get ready. The game starts in one hour," he said and left me to it.

I sighed and took my clothes off and placed them in the dirty basket and grabbed my towel and heading into the bathroom and let the water run for a few minutes. I stepped in after I thought the water was hot enough for my taste and sighed when the water hit my body and the steam came of my body.

"Feels like heaven." I said smiling as I lathered my skin.

When I came out I went to one of the bags of clothes I had, after my brother insisted that I was going to wear one of the outfits. I sighed the moon had began to rise and the moonlight hit my skin and I began to glow I smiled I looked like a goddess. I could see perfectly and I knew which bag had in what clothes, I pulled out a mid waist short sleeve hoodie with a short pants and out of another bag pulled a pair of high-cut purple and silver Converses. I placed the clothes on my bed as I creamed my skin and got a matching bra and panty and put them on.

I stared out the window for a few seconds as I spaced out didn't know why, just did, but what surprised me is when Inuyasha came into my head an I remembered the kiss from Monday morning, I felt my cheeks burn up and I shook my head to clear my mind. I reached for my clothes and clothed myself and got a pair of shocks so my feet wouldn't smell bad when I take off my sneakers when I came back home. I stood and walked over to my mirror and got a come and brush from the drawer next to me and started to undo my hair and brush it out before I placed it in to low ones just like how it would me for school. My hair was so curly it looked a little shorter than it normally did, I took my pink lipgloss and made my lips extra glossy tonight and took one of my Snapbacks that was black with NY in the centre and put it on and used my hood to cover most of it. I twirled around in the mirror to make sure I looked good and smiled when I was satisfied and in time to hear my brother's knock on my door.

"Kag you ready?" he asked from the other side.

"Ready." I said picking my phone up from the drawer and rushing towards the door to meet my brother smiling on the other side.

My brother stepped behind me and placed a gold necklace around my neck with a pendant of a heart and inside the heart was diamonds outlining it. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"I got it for you when you weren't looking." he told me.

"Thanks." I told him.

Souta grabbed my hand.

"C'mon we have half an hour to get to the stadium." he told me running down the stairs out the door and into his car and sped of towards the stadium.

Almost there I turned on the radio and I Can Transform Ya started to play. I couldn't help it if I tried I had to sing.

"Go ahead little mama, I can transform ya"

"No I can't dance but I can dance on ya"

"Swizz on the beat, Chris move ya feet"

"And baby, I can transform your him to a me"

"I can change your life, make it so new"

"Make you never want to go back to the old you"

"Ciroc and lime, give it lil' time"

"And she gonna transform like Optimus Prime"

"Need a ride I can Range you up, money, I can change you up"

"You can have your own, no longer be the passenger"

"Swag low, I can build you up, knees, we can stand you up"

"Red lips, red dress, like 'em like a fire truck"

That song was no where near close to finishing when we pulled up to the stadium, there were so many people there waiting on my brother to arrived and Sango was pushing her was to the top with two boys behind her. One was Inuyasha the other was Miroku, but Kikiyo wasn't nowhere insight. _Odd._ I thought. But the other thoughts that were coming into my mind I would keep them to myself.

Souta parked and everyone crowded around his car, I sighed.

"Here we go again." I said.

My brother smirked and opened the doors and you could hear everyone screaming at the top of their voices for my brother and who wasn't shouting for him were shouting for me. I stepped out following my brother and was surrounding by a whole group of boys and girls asking me alot of questions.

"Is it true you're Souta's sister!" a girl asked.

"Damn you're hot." I heard a few boys say.

I looked around for my brother but it seemed he as either surrounded or couldn't get to me. I felt a hand grabbed me and yanked me from between the crowd and I landed in the person's chest. When I looked up it was Inuyasha holding me in his arms.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

He just smirked at me.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called.

Inuyasha let go of me so I could go to her.

"Hey." I replied.

Sango looked around.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"Shit." I cursed and darted off towards one of the crowds.

"SOUTA!" I heard a girl scream.

"Hey is that Kish?" I said loud enough for most of them to hear.

They tore away from my brother and ran looking for Kish.

"So stupid." I said.

My brother walked over to me and so did the others.

"Did someone called for me?" a voice said.

I turned around slowly and so did Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and came faced to face with Kish.

"You've gotta stop doing that." I said.

He smirked. Then I saw all the others coming up behind him.

Sango almost fainted and the boys just stared in shock and so was I.

"Hey Kag you've grown. Still dance?" Rico asked me.

I blushed.

"Yeah." I said softly.

They all smirked, I really hated when they did that, they always thought it was so cool and it got all the girls falling for them but I knew better. Everyone were pulled out of their thoughts when we heard screaming coming from behind us.

"Ok. If you guys don't want to be trampled. Run!" My brother shouted.

We all took off into the stadium running as fast as we could we didn't stop until we were in the boys locker room. I sat down nearly out of breath as I looked around to see the others just as bad as I was we had to dodge so many people to get here.

"This is why I don't famous people. Ya got to run to much." I muttered.

Some of the guys chuckled at me.

"But you get all the perks." Shane said.

I glared at him.

"My brother's a football star. Mom works three jobs, lawyer, fashion designer and vet. I get everything I want, I live in a three stories house. What more perks do I want?" I said.

"A boyfriend maybe." Miroku suggested.

I blushed and turned to look at the three teenagers from my school and opened my mouth but no words came out.

We heard the buzzer ring and the boys sighed.

"We got to change and you guys got to jet. Kag'll so you guys the way out." my brother said.

Kish walked over to Sango and gave her an autograpgh signed by all of them and Sango couldn't speak.

"We're gonna miss the game if you stay starstruck like that." I told her.

Sango snapped out of it at once and a blush appeared on her face and I smirked those guys were really rubbing off on me.

"Let's go." I told them.

I peeped outside to make sure no crazy fans were around and when the coast was clear I walked out and the other followed me.

"So did you grow up around them?" Sango asked me.

"Who you mean the sexy guys back there of course." I told her with a grin. "Got my first kiss from one of them too."

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Not telling." I said shaking my head.

"Kagome!" Sango said.

I started to laugh and ran away from the girl who was chasing me holding her autograph signed picture tightly in her hands. When we arrived we were at the V.I.P area.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you want to go and sit with your girlfriend I can carry you." I told him.

He frowned, I didn't know why he was but it kind of bothered me.

"It's nothing." he said.

I looked at him, maybe he sensed my emotions.

"Ok. Just stop looking like that it's affecting me." I told him.

I heard him sigh when I turned around, I just wanted to take him outside and make him tell me what's wrong even if I had to force it out. I smiled at the thought but kept it to myself as we walked in. The athem was playing when we walked in so we stood perfectly still until it ended before we took our seats. We watched the first half of the game my brother's team was leading by five before it went to break. I looked over at Inuyasha who seemed to be spacing out most of the game.

"Want a hotdog?" I asked him.

Inuyasha looked at me and nodded, I got up and looked at the rest.

"You guys want anything?" I asked them.

"Hotdog with everything." Sango said.

"Popcorn." was Miroku's only choice.

I walked towards the door and Inuyasha followed me, we walked in silents until we got outside to the front where the venders normally be and what we saw was shocking. Kikiyo was there with another boy and he was playing with her, I wanted to puke and I looked over to Inuyasha who's eyes looked like they were darkening and he growled making the people closest to him jump which was me, Kikiyo and the boy she was with.

"INUYASHA!" she shouted.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he just bared his fangs at them, it was scary but it looked so cool. Kikiyo hurried to put back on her clothes and the boy started to zip up his pants.

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled.

I smirked what was wrong with me? I found this extremely cool.

I saw Kikiyo cringed at the word he just called and I saw Inuyasha flexing his claws now I was scared I didn't need to see any killings what so ever. The boy tried to get away but Inuyasha was to fast for him.

"Inuyasha!" I called as I ran over to him.

I held his hand back before he could permantly rearranged the boy's face. Inuyasha looked at me and I could see that he was relaxing until I screamed, the boy had touched my breast and squeezed it hard.

"That fucking hurt!" I said and gave him a kick.

"Then why are you here." Kikiyo asked.

I turned to face her and gave her a slap in the face, I really did like slapping arrogant people.

"You're a slut, Inuyasha loves you and you're here fucking around with this piece of shit." I yelled at her.

"Not anymore." Inuyasha growled and stepped way from both Kikiyo and the boy.

All of us looked at him in shock.

"But baby." Kikiyo tried.

"Don't baby me tramp. You want it so bad that you couldn't wait _FOR_ me, then go ahead and fuck! Just stay the fuck away from me, Kagome and my friends!" Inuyasha spat out.

I looked over to Kikiyo who cinged at his words then I felt Inuyasha's hand on me and I looked at him.

"Let's go." he said.

I took his hand and led him away leaving Kikiyo and the boy there to look on at us.

When we were far way from them I stopped.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." I told him softly.

"It's ok." he said.

I looked at him and he looked at me and I tried to read his mind trying to find something that would make him feel better.

"Thing is, I knew she was cheated on me, I just didn't want to believe. I mean I loved her and I thought she would change but she never did." he confessed.

I looked at him shocked for a moment but then my eyes softened as I tiptoed and kissed him on his cheek.

"You have me, Sango and Miroku. We won't hurt you like that." I told him.

He smiled at me and it wasn't a smile he forced, his arms incased me and held me tightly to his body, I hugged him back.

This was his way of thanking me and I knew.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm straving." I told him.

Inuyasha chuckled and we went and got into the line for the food.

We came back to the V.I.P stand and went in the game had just started back when we sat next to the others.

"You guys sure took your time." Sango said.

"We had to wait long." I said.

Sango smirked but said nothing as she took a bite of her hotdog. Inuyasha and I sat next to each other I was determined to bring him out of his depression state if it was the last thing I do. His hand wrapped around my waist and I looked up at him, he was smiling.

"You're here, so I feel much better." he said to me.

I smiled.

"No faking?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No need."

I yawned I was so damn sleepy all of a sudden, I heard Inuyasha chuckled and his grip on me tightened.

"Go to sleep." he told me.

I looked at him.

"The games soon over. I can stay up that long." I said and yawned again.

"Just sleep." I heard him say.

I sighed made no point arguing since I was already drifting, so I closed my eyes and let sleep over take me.

I woke up in the soft sheets of my bed, my head laying comfortably on my pillow. I looked around and rubbed my eyes before I sat up still in my clothes from last night.

"Morning sleepy head." my brother greeted opening the door.

"Hey." I said.

Souta came and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Who brought me home?" I asked.

"I did even though your boyfriend brought you to the car." he said.

_Boyfriend?_ I blushed knowing who he was talking about.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend." I said.

My brother chuckled at me.

"It looks that way." he told me.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it.

I looked over at my alarm clock to see what time it was and my eyes grew wide. _3:50._ My mind screamed. _How long was asleep?_

"About 10 hours." my brother said.

He always seemed to be able to read my mind and guess what I was thinking just like Inuysha is beginning to do.

"You guys won right?" I asked.

"Of course." Souta said smiling his ass off.

I rolled my eyes and got up and amde my way to my bathroom, I needed a bath.

I took a quick one I didn't feel like wasting water today beside it was too late, I came out of the bathroom and pulled the quickest thing my hands could find out of my closet, which was a blue boyfriend shirt and a black short shorts with a black bra and panty and put them on. I left my hair the same way I had it for the football match and grabbed my Ipod before I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw my brother putting baking pans out and greasing them.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm having a party to celebrate our win, and the guys say they want muffins so..." he shrugged of the rest of the sentence.

"Go and do something else mom doesn't need er house being burnt." I said.

Souta smile he knew I would do it and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"You're not that smart. I knew what you were doing." I told him before I got the ingredients to make the muffins.

I switched songs on my Ipod until I found Roll It Gal my Alison Hinds and started dancing to the song as I mixed the ingredients together, I didn't care if anyone came in and saw me. I can dance I had no shame in hiding that talent at all.

When the chorus came around for the last time I was putting the mixture into the oven to bake. Some of the batter was still on the spoon and in the bowl I used so I picked them up and started to lick it clean and turn around to head outside when I stopped because Inuyasha and the others were standing at the door looking at me with wide eyes.

I blushed crept to my cheeks.

"How long were you guys there?" I asked.

"Long enough to see you get low to the ground." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

My cheeks flamed at his words, I totally didn't need them to see me dance and in the clothes I'm wearing.

"So are you guys here for the party." I asked seeing the clothes they were in.

"Yeah." they all answered at the same time.

"You're brother invited us since you were knocked cold." Sango said.

I rolled my eyes as I took another lick of the spoon, I saw how the guys eyes watched me and I smirked._So perverted. _It was as if they couldn't help it, they eyes were glued to my tongue as I licked it.

"God." Inuyasha said as he turned around and I saw his hand covered his private part.

Miroku didn't say anything he just dropped to the ground covering his as well, I smirked.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned.

I saw Inuyasha ears flattened at the top of his head and Miroku's eyes tightened, then I heard Sango muffled giggles as she watched the two boys, I had to admit it was kind of funny.

Inuyasha turned to look at me and I licked the spoon unpurpose just to see his reaction.

"Stop." he hissed softly.

I stopped after I took one more lick.

"Sorry." I teased.

I heard him growl and I smiled. I left the kitchen the oven wwas on timer so I knew when to come back to check on them.

I went into the living room and sat down on the coach and turne the tv on until I found a show I wanted to watch. I saw Winx Club showing and quickly turned to that channel, the others came and sat next to me.

"You still watch this?" Sango asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah. Besides there is nothing else I want to see." I said.

"Then how about watch some wrestling." Inuyasha suggested.

I shook my head, I already know who's going to win so why watch it, it was reruns that was showing anyway.

"Already know what's going to happened." was my answer as I licked my fingers which were now covered with batter.

Inuyasha sighed Miroku chuckled while Sango just flipped through the channels looking for something better to watch. I sighed when I heard the timer went off and went back into the kitchen with the now empty bowl and spoon and threw then in the sink. I opened the oven door and took out the twenty pans of muffins and cookies in there, the cakes were in the other oven.

"Smell so good." I heard Sango said.

I turned around and slapped Sango's hand off.

"Hands off." I said.

"Aww Kagome." she whined.

I smirked.

"No one is touching them until the party." I said.

"Hey Kag can you take out some bowls." my brother said coming in with alot of bags that had in snacks.

I turned around and bent down and opened one of the cupborads that had in all the bowls. I threw a few of them at the three people standing behind me, I heard none of them dropped so I assumed they weren't klutzs and turned around to see them holding the bowls.

"Can you guys help him, I need to get the cakes cut them and get everything in her cleaned up and ready?" I said.

They nodded and went outside with my brother as I got to work on my part.

When I came out the cookies were neatly decorated in a design on the platters, the muffins were in a little oven that people use to keep their foo warm in stores and the cakes were all sliced at on trays ready to serve any moment. The others were looking at the food and their mouths began to water.

"No touching." I told them.

The looked at me with pupopy dog eyes.

"It doesn't work on me." I simply said hiding the smirk that was trying to show.

I heard the doorbell ring and looked up at the clock, it was nearly 6:00 so I guessed people will be arriving now. I walked over to the door and everyone else followed me, I looked through the peeping hole and saw Kish, Rico, Shane and, Jake at the door with dates. I sighed and turned to face the others.

"I'll be in my room getting ready." I told them as I took off towards the stairs.

I ran straight into my bathroom and turned the shower on, I took off my clothes and threw them to the side, I let my hair fall messy around my shoulder and down my back as I stepped into the shower for the second time this day. I took a longer time in the shower this time, wanting to waste as much hot water as I could because it had gotten a little hold that I had to close my bathroom window, it felt like Christmas! I sighed I really loved the steam that came off my body as they water hit my skin. I came out the bathroom half an hour later and below me I could hear the music bass and I started to dance along. I went into my closet and skipped through my clothes looking for something to wear.

"What to wear? What to wear?" I murmured to myself.

I smiled when my hand came across an outfit I haven't worn yet, that I got for my birthday last year.

I set the clothes on my bed as I went into my shoe closet and took out my pair of yellow and black Nike high-cuts they will go well with my yellow Baby Phat midwaist short sleeve hoodie that zipped up with a lighter yellow plad capri pants that stopped over my knees showing a little bit of my legs. I creamed my skin and put on alot more of my Lady Speedstick deodorant to make sure I don't smell before I put on my clothes. I went and stood in front of my mirror as I combed and brushed my hair until it had straightened out as much as it could but it still had it's natural wavy look and I liked my hair for that. I finshed my look by putting my lipgloss on and twirling in the mirror smiling because I was pleased before heading downstairs to enjoy the party.

When I got downstairs I made my way into the living room finding it kind of difficult since almost the whole bottom area of the house was filled with people surprisingly no one had gone up stairs yet. It was a good thing that I locked my bedroom door I didn''t need to burn my favorite bed sheets, they were pink for crying out loud. I looked around the living for the others but couldn't see them, it wasn't a shock considering how crowded in here was than any other place, I came out of those thoughts when I heard Down On Me by Jeremih ft 50 Cent beginning to play and I made my way to the crowd of dancer. If the others came looking for me Souta would tell them where I definitely was.

I found myself in the middle of the dancefloor moving my hips down until my ass touch the ground and came back up slowly. I had most of the boys eyes glued to me as I moved my body in the most seductive ways, most girls just glared at me their jealously was easy for me see, I smirked, not my fault I could dance and wine like I can. I felt hands on my waist and I was being pulled closer to someone's body, I heard a playful growl and saw some strans of silver hair coming over my shoulder. My head tilted to see Inuyasha looking down at me with a smirk on his face, I smirked back and rolled my hips on him playfully. The song ending and another one begin it was Dirty Girl by Aaron Fresh, now I was really going to dance. Inuyaha let go of my waist as everyone watched as I dance to the music, I ws enjoying myself now.

I really did love to dance since I was little, I loved it so much, it made me feel different in a good way, my brother used to come and watched me when I had to perform with mom and dad and they would sit right at the front and cheer me on like I was truly a star. To them I was and to me that was awesome, I didn't even realize that I had the whole dancefloor to myself to do whatever I wanted and man did I use it. My hips really moved like if I was from the Caribbean, and those people could really wine their hips like nothing. If the girl in the song could do all those things that he said she could I could do them and more, even better than she could. My ass actually touch the ground again and I ended up spilted and shaking my ass still, my eyes caught some of the boys' and I smirked, it was fun making them hard.

"Damn!" I heard some of them say.

So perverted weren't they.

I was pulled against someone's dick and I looked back to see Inuyasha holding me again making sure I felt how hard I was making him, I smirked better take advantage of it, I thought as I started to dance on him, his arms tightened around me as if he was holding on for dear life. The song ended and I twirled in Inuyasha arms just to see his face, he looked down at me his eyes tainted a bit red in the corner, _did I make his demon horny for me? _I saw him smirked and I gulped and found myself going to the kitchen away from all the crowd to get a drink, I was getting kind of _wet. _I took a big glass of cold water and took a slow sip of it and moaned when the water tickled down my throat and settle in my stomach.

My brother was standing in the doorway looking at me leaning against the doorframe, I looked up at him and smiled breathing a little heavy because I was stilol tired from dancing just now.

"Tired?" he asked me.

"A little." I answered.

"So you can't spear one dance with me?" he asked again.

I got up and walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Anything for my brother." I told.

His smile got wider as we both made it over to the dancefloor and the Dj started to play a slow song for us as people cleared the floor for us. My brother took me by the hand and led me around the floor, in a waltz kind of thing and other people joined in for a while. I was thinking of this dance as I brother and sister thing, but I didn't really care I laid my hed in his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he led me around the floor until the song ended, that's when he let me go. It was funny somewhat, it was a party for having fun and we slowed dance in the middle of the dance, oh well, I smiled anyway, who cares.

I turned and walked out of the living room, I wanted some fresh air so I went outside into the garden. I inhaled deeply the fresh air and cold when was really refreshing, but I barely had time to notice it before I was pulled up against one of the trees, incaged strongly by someone's arms, my legs being wrapped around his waist and warm lips pressing against mine. My eyes were opened in shock as they traveled to the person in front of me. _Silver hair, doggie ears, honey colored eyes. Wait..., Inuyasha?_ My mind was in a daze but when Inuyasha used his tongue and licked my bottom lip my mind cleared and I gave in easily to him and kissed him back. His tongue darted into my mouth when I gasped and it found mine and we started to battle, I moaned when his hand captured my breast and gave it a squeeze it certainly wasn't like the one that boy gave me last night and it was with the same breast. I broke free from the kiss, I needed air, all that dancing tired me out. Inuyasha looked up at me and smirked, his left hand still on my breast, my cheeks flamed and he chuckled.

"Inuyasha." I moaned.

Inuyasha lips were now on my neck and tracing butterfly kisses on the side.

"You're so damn hot and sexy." Inuyasha murmured, his lips never leaving my neck.

I turned my head to gave him better access, he smiled. His right hand that was on my breast disappeared for a slight second before I could hear my zipper being unzipped and his hand going into my bra and pulling my right breast and gave it a squeeze. I arched my back to him, that felt good my whole face started to burn, I heard Inuyasha chuckled.

"You like that?" he asked his voice low and husky.

I didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, the only thing in my mind was him. His lips left my neck and I gasps as his mouth closed around my nipple and his tongue swirled around it. I couldn't help I moaned.

"Inuyasha." his name rolled off my tongue barely audible but I knew he could hear.

He bit down on my breast and started sucking on it.

"Ahh." I cried when he sucked a little harder now.

_What is he doing? _I asked myself.

Inuyasha pulled away after a minute of sucking on my breast and when I looked down there was a red mark.

_Is that a hickey? _I thought.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha told me as he licked my jaw.

I moved my face towards him until our lips touched again and we kissed this time more passionate. My hands wrapped around his head pulling him closer to me before he pulled away.

"Let's get back to the party." he said zipping back up my shirt.

I pouted.

"Don't you want to stay out here with me?" I asked him.

He kissed me and I moaned, before he pulled away from me again.

"We could go to your room." he suggested.

I blushed, my whole face burned at the thoughts that ran through my head.

"Maybe another time." I said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"So we could do this again?" he asked.

I could feel my face heat up even more and I looked away and Inuyasha chuckled coming off my body and putting me on my feet.

"I take that as a yes." he said as we walked back into the house, back to the party, to have a good time.


	3. Feelings

Feelings

I wore a white vest under my school shirt to hide the hickey that Inuyasha had given me the night of the of the party, my cheeks still flamed remembering the moment we shared that night. I shook my head and grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Souta and mom already eating breakfast, I smiled it was so good to see all of us together again.

"Hey." I greeted.

My brother and mom looked up at me and smiled.

"Morning." they said.

My mom had made pancakes my brother's favorite thing to eat on a mornings and placed the plate in front of me. I heard my stomach growled and I groaned before I took a bite of the first pancakes and licked my lips as the syrup coated them. _Tasty._ I said to myself.

"Taking your car today?" Souta asked.

I looked at him.

"Yeah. Don't need girls killing you." I said.

My brother smiled at me.

"So you do care." he teased.

I rolled my eyes and got up when I was finish, gave each of them a kiss before I ran out the house.

"See you when I come home!" I shouted before I shut the door.

I hopped into my fixed KIA before I drove off music blasting as loud as ever, I got to school in my normal time and sat there listening to my music. Minutes later the bell rang and I heard a knock on my door and I tilted my head to the side to see Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku smiling at me. I opened the door and let me feet out of the car before I was pulled right out and I heard my door close tight. I looked up at them with wide eyes and they were smirking at me.

"My car just got fixed." I told them trying not to sound angry.

"Oh stop freaking out and come on." Sango told me.

I mumbled and turned around to lock my car door and activated the alarm before I turned to face the friends that were smiling at me before I sighed releasing all of my tension and following them into school. Inuyasha walked beside me and looked down into my shirt and smirked.

"Hiding the hickey?" he asked low and sultry.

I blushed a deep red and looked at him from the corner of my eye and heard him chuckle. He didn't say anything else as we walked into the school with the others, he was in a good mood and I was happy because of it, I smiled I just had too.

"Thank you." I heard Inuyasha say.

I looked up at him with a smile and he stopped and pulled me close to him before his lips came crashing down on mines. It seemed that no one was near us, Sango and Miroku had already gone to their class and the hallway was empty leaving just us two there alone. My heart started to pick up it's pace and my face turned crimson as his hand started roaming my body and he grunted in between the kiss. I was pushed up against the lockers and my legs were yet again wrapped around Inuyasha waist as he deepened the kiss, my hands came around his head and pulled him in closer to me.

I pulled away catching my breath and I heard Inuyasha heavy panting.

"We've gotta get to class." I told him in heavy pants.

Inuyasha whined as he kissed my neck and I tried not to moan but it felt so damn good how his tongue swirled around a particular spot.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have work to do." I managed, it was very hard to concentrate when he was doing something like this.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing to look me in the eyes and whined. I touched his cheeks and caressed it slowly, I smiled at him.

"I'll repay you later." I told him.

He kissed me.

"Fine." he groaned and let go of me.

I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before I headed off to my locker to get my books, I could feel Inuyasha eyes watch me as I walked away from him and I thought I heard him growl when I bent down to tie my laces because they had undone. Maybe he saw my black laced panty or caught a scent of how I was feeling now but I couldn't bother my head with it. I walked into the classroom and made my way to the back of the class, everyone's eyes on me and Kikiyo's death glare was kind of annoying. My braided hair I had to the back of my head pinned together with a ribbon but not like how Kikiyo wore hers, her's was flying and it was all over the place. I sat in my seat and waited until the teacher came into the class, knowing Inuyasha he would probably wait until it was the ending of the period before he came in.

I laid my head on the desk, trying to keep my eyes opened as the teacher talked all over his stupid mouth, he wasn't saying anything intelligent at the time so he could just shut up. I sighed, this was what History was about, boring old time things that I had no interest in. I heard the door opened and close but didn't hear Mr. Knight say anything and the whole class went quiet as the person walked in and I saw the person sit next to me.

"Bored without me?" he asked.

I smirked.

"You have no idea." I groaned.

Inuyasha chuckled, I felt his had touch my body and I tried not to blush at his actions.

"Not in class." I told him.

"We won't get caught." I heard him say before he squeezed my breast.

I bit my bottom lip not wanting to moan out in class, I heard his chuckle again and his hand left my body. The bell rang signaling the start of lunch and as I walked outside most of the girls crowded around me smiling. I sighed I knew what was coming next.

"Hi Kagome, do you need help with that?" one girl asked.

"No."

They didn't give up as I pushed my way through them to get to my seat under the tree where Sango was already waiting on me.

"Don't you need anything?" another girl asked.

"No."

I had finally made it to the table and took out my lunch which was a Ham and Cheese Sub with all the mayo, corn and salad dressing tucked nice and tight inside the sub it made my mouth water. The girls still crowded around us even when the boys arrived, Inuyasha sat next to me while Miroku sat next to Sango.

"So Kagome is your brother single?" a slut asked me.

I sighed.

"Yes."

The girls smiled.

"Can we come and visit?" some of the girls squealed in my ear.

"NO!" I shouted through my teeth.

I got up from my seat and walked away from the table.

"Kagome." some of them squealed.

"Fuck…off." I said slowly and dangerously low.

I turned my back to them and walked back into the school, I didn't know where I was going I just kept on walking, that was until Kikiyo stood in my way. I glared at her and she glared back at me.

"Move." I said not in the mood for any bullshit.

Kikiyo smirked but stood her ground. I stepped to the side and started walking again but she stepped in front of me. I shot a murderous glare at her, she really wanted to end up with a broken nose.

"I said move." I said darkly.

"But I don't want to." she said smug.

_She really does want to be beat. She has long hair too, she better hope I don't grab it and pull it the fuck off!_ I thought to myself a smirk coming to my lips.

Kikiyo stood there with her smirk now falling at the sight of mine and mine was no where near innocent. I stepped forward to her and she stood there thinking she's high and might but I was going to rip her apart.

"Listen to me Kikiyo, I am seconds away from flinging you across this hall so get out of my way and you'll have a very good day." I told her.

I heard steps coming closer to us and saw Kikiyo'ds eyes drifted to the persons behind us and I turned to look back and saw Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku there.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, I could hear the rage in his voice as he looked at Kikiyo.

"Nothing, Kikiyo was just moving so I could pass." I said and walked passed her.

"Inuyasha." I heard Kikiyo said.

I turned around to face them and watched Inuyasha face as he looked at Kikiyo, it was hard, no emotion towards her, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Kikiyo spoke again when Inuyasha didn't answer her.

"Inu, let's go back, pretend that it never happened." she said.

I turned away tears coming to my eyes I didn't want to hear anymore or see anymore, so I started to walk away from the slience that came over the five of us. I was yanked back into someone's chest and I looked up to see Inuyasha holding me, close to his body.

"You're not going anywhere." he said softly to me before he looked back at Kikiyo with his fangs bared.

"Go back to the way things were? You mean you cheating on me and lying to me?" Inuyash spat out his voice a hiss.

Kikiyo just looked at him with cold eyes before she glared at me.

"This is your fault!" she shouted.

My eyes narrowed and I shook out of Inuyasha hold and literallly growled at the girl.

"Don't blame your shit on me. You broke his heart. Even if I wasn't here maybe he would have still caught you at the football match. It's your fault all of this happened, I'm just being the friend you never were." I told her.

She was taken back by my words and couldn't even look me straight in the face let alone Inuyasha or the others because she knew I was right. Everything I said was the truth, she was the blame for all that happened I just mended his broken heart and made him love again, I wasn't her, he saw that, and that's why he thinks of me the way he does. I felt Inuyasha hands around me again and Sango and Miroku standing besides us, Kikiyo was defeated there wasn't anything else she could do, I didn't feel bad for her, but I did pity her, if she truly did love him she shouldn't have done what she did. _I have Inuyasha now_ and I was going to make sure he wasn't ever hurt again, because my feelings for him are true, the bell rang and we headed off to classes leaving Kikiyo behind with her guilt.

I was home alone, my mom was still at work and my brother had practice to go to so it was just me, myself and I with the whole house. I was in my room wearing a grey tank top and a short black pants and on my computer when I heard the doorbell rang. I rushed downstairs and peeped through the hole and a smile came to my face, before I opened the door and jumped on the person standing there. Inuyasha hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you too." he said.

I answered him with a kiss and he walked us inside stopping at the door to close it and lock it before we went into the living room. I pulled away.

"My bedroom is more private." I told him.

Inuyasha smirked.

"You naughty girl." he said and spanked me on my ass.

"Only because of you." I told him.

Using his speed, we were in my room with time to spare as he laid me on my bed and continued to kiss me. I moaned as his hands roamed my body and his tongue licking my lips begging for entrance, I gave in right away. His hands moved over my body slowly before I felt his hands tugging at my clothing pulling them off, I let him, I didn't have self-confidence issues and my body was perfect. Inuyasha let go of my lips and looked down at my body, he pulled off my bra with my tank top and I was only in my laced panty, Inuyasha eyes looked predatorial as they roamed my body. I heard him growl and looked down to see his cock begining to get hard, I gasps he looked _big!_ Inuyasha saw my reaction and smirked and leaned over me again this time placinging kisses all over my body instead of my lips. I wiggled underneath him, trying, oh trying to let him get better access he smirked as his mouth captured one of my breast and bit down.

I groaned, it hurt but it felt so good.

"Inu." I called out.

"Hmm." he said still occupied with my breast.

I opened my mouth to say something but moaned when his tongue started to swirl around my nipple. Heat floooded through my body liquid dampening my panty that Inuyasha had yet to take off. Inuyasha smirked as he inhaled, I know what he was smelling, it made me blush, his other hand went further down my body and stopped at my panty and I felt it being peeled off. Inuyasha stopped sucking on my breast as he held the panty up to his face and I watched him as he licked the seat which was damped with all my juice, I groaned at the erotic sight before me, Inuyasha didn't stopped his continued to lick it until I was sure he thought there was none left. Inuyasha looked back at me and smirked as he tossed my panty to the floor, I gasped when I felt his finger going inside me and I moaned. I pulled Inuyasha by his collar and pulled him towards me and kissed him and moans errupted from me as he pumped his finger fast inside of me, I gasped again when he added another one and he used that and to his adventage and plunged his tongue into my mouth and fought with mine.

Inuyasha let go of my lips and started kissing my neck as he fingered me, I heard him groan as my walls tightened around his fingers and came. Inuyasha took his fingers out and brought them to his mouth and sucked them my womanhood heated up again and more liquid flowed from the sight. Inuyasha stood up and took off his white wife beta and his track pants before he climbed over me again and started to rub his manhood on my vagina, I could feel how big he was and he moved his covered cock along side me. I moaned when he thrust he was going into a frenzy, his movements rough, hard, violent, I wanted to scream but I bit my lip and held back I was close again and he wasn't even inside of me, so I could just imagine how that would be. Inuyasha kissed me just when my voice was getting uncontrollable like his thrusts he went a little faster he was close that was the only reason I could think of. I heard him growl as his lips crushed against mine harder and he did one more rough thrust and we both came together.

Inuyasha rolled off of me panting heavily as he cuddle me in his arms, we stayed just as we were not one of us moved as our breathing went back to normal, that's when we spoke.

"Next time. It will be the real thing." Inuyasha told me in a husky voice and kissed me.

My face flamed at his words _next time, real thing. _Inyasha chuckled at me as he licked my lips with his tongue as he held me. I sat up when the doorbell rang and looked at Inuyasha and motion for him to give me my clothes, I redressed before I headed back downstairs to see who it was. My mom was home, too early for my likings, I really wanted to spend time with Inuyasha alone.

"Hey mom." I said when she stepped in.

"Hey dear." she said and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

She looked around.

"Where's your friend?" she asked.

"In my room." I told her my face becoming red again.

Mom took note of that.

"Is it a girl or boy?" she asked with a smirk.

My face color deepened and she knew the answer them.

"Well can I meet him?" mom asked.

I blinked a couple of times before I answered.

"Yeah. Sure." I said turning around and running back to my room

When I got there Inuyasha wasn't on my bed where I left him but I could hear water coming from my bathroom and I went to see what was going I opened the door and walked slowly in and looked around.

"Inuyasha." I called.

I didn't hear anything. I walked further in, I was scared and in my own bathroom. I stepped to the shower and slowly pulled back the curtain and peeped in.

"If you wanted to join me I wouldn't mine. It is your shower." he said.

I blushed.

"Um my mom wants to meet you." I said.

Inuyasha turned to look at me and I wish he didn't my eyes fell to his _third hand_ and stared for who knows how long before Inuyasha cleared his throat to get my attention. I looked up at him to see him smirking, I blushed, which made him chuckle.

"Mom wants to meet you." I said again.

He sighed.

"Ok, but I have to get dress first unlesss you want her to see me like this?" he teased.

I shook my head and looked away.

"Get dress." I told him before I left the bathroom.

I waited for him sitting on my bed, when he came out we went to find my mom who was in the kitchen getting something to eat.

"Mom. This is Inuyasha." I said.

Mom stared at Inuyasha letting her eyes roam what was in front of her. _Please like him, Please oh please like him. _I chanted to myself, he's the best thing that happened to me. I looked at Inuyasha for a spilt second before I turned back to my mom who was smiling.

"Inuyasha." mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha answered.

"Take very good care of my daughter." mom said.

I smiled and released the air I was holding in, I looked back at Inuyasha to see him grinning from ear to ear before he wrapped his hands around and replied to my mom.

"I will."

I couldn't believe my luck, my mom approved and I had Inuyasha to myself it couldn't get better than that. But then I remebered his huge cock I saw in the bathroom and my face heated up it had to be about _8 inches and very wide _if not more, I dought my hand could fit around t whole when it was hard. I heard Inuyasha chuckled behind me and I looked up at him.

"Excuse m,e I need a um shower." I said getting out of his hold and going upstairs leaving my future boyfriend and mother alone.

I came back down after taking a 30 minute shower, I was so hot I kept thinking about Inuyasha and all his parts before I could take a actual shower. I went into the living room and saw Inuyasha with my brother, I had on the same clothes as before but just a different color tank top which was blue and a different black short shorts.

"Hey." I greeted when I came in.

"Hey." my brother said coming and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I smiled, I loved it when he did that, I walked over and sat next to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, I liked _that also_.

"I'll leave you two alone." Souta said.

I watched him as he left and I laid my head on Inuyasha lap, feeling what was there, I looked up at him as he watched the tv before his eyes moved to me.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

I saw Inuyasha blushed before he spoke.

"Your mom started talking about grandchildren and if your brother didn't come, I wouldn't know what I'll be doing." he said.

I giggled, but couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks too, _grandchildren! _Why did she have to bring that up, I was momentarily glad that I left to take a shower before mom could start her talk on _PROTECTION_, I felt bad for Inuyasha though, he had to defend himself against my mom and on that topic it wasn't going to be easy.

"So how many children do you wanna have?" Inuyasha asked.

I shot up and turned around to face him my face flaming hot, I opened my mouth but as usual nothing came out, hell I didn't even know where to start!

"Uh...um...uh." I scratched my head what was I supposed to say.

I spaced out, thinking of nothing, just not here nor there, I didn't even realized when Inuyasha got close to me until I felt his lips, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Somehow I ended up falling on top of Inuyasha but didn't break the kiss. I pulled away and smiled down at him to see him smiling back until he frowned.

"What? What is it?" I asked him, great now I was second guessing him.

I looked away I didn't want him to see my face, he pulled me back towards him and kissed me, it wasn't like before or any of the kisses we had, this one was more, gentle, passionate, loving like if he was trying to tell me something. He pulled away and I was in a daze again but I saw him smirk and gave me a quick one before he talked again.

"It's not that. I could never stop that." he said.

I laid in his chest and I smile appeared on my face I again, I knew what he meant, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him, I was too far gone when I heard him whisper something.

I heard.

"_I love you."_

I woke up but not in Inuyasha's arms, but in my bed, I looked around Inuyasha was no where to be found, I guess he went home it was pretty dark. Rolled over to look at my alram clock to see what time it was, _9:00._ Damn I slept long, I blushed maybe he did tired me out more than I would have thought, I looked back at my clock when I saw a note under it, I took it up and turn the light before i read it.

**Had to go, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school, I hope you remeber what I told you.**

I rememebered what he told me alright, how could I forget that he told me he loved me, I heard my stomach growl, I did miss dinner after all so I headed downstairs to make a quick snack.

I sat in my car, just listening to music thinking about aa certain silver haired boy when the bell rang. I sighed school's going to start in a few minutes, I got out my car, locked it and activated the alarm before I went in. The others were already inside waiting on me it sucks that we didn't have a class together, all of us, I had to spend gym with Miroku first thing this morning, it was going to be a fun class if he didn't getknowcked unconscious.

"Morning." they said.

"Morning." I said.

I smiled at Inuyasha who smiled back at me, I saw the other smirking at us.

"We're going to give you guys some privacy." Sango said as she and Miroku went down the hall.

I walked up to him and tiptoed until we were face to face and I gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." I told him.

He smiled, the brightest smile I have ever seen on his face, I saw what my words did to him, I could see the joy that he was feeling all because of me. His arms incaged me, like if he didn't want me to leave him, even though I won't, his heart was beating fast, his stomach seemed to be coiling with something and I knew it wasn't stomach ache. I smiled, making him happy was a pleasure I will never get tired of. The bell rang again, this time for the beining of class, Inuyasha groaned and let go of me.

"Damn bell." I growled.

I giggled and smile at him. I kissed him again which brought him out of his sour mood to look at me.

"See you later." I told him.

My day went pretty well except for those stupid girls that are trying to cozy up to me just to get to my brother, it is really and I mean really annoying. I slammed the door on my way in and went straight to my room and change my clothes grumbling all the way through. The others were there sitting in the living room when I came back down wearing a tight leather outfit something like the one Catwoman wore when she first rode that motobike, I was still mumuring when I passed so they probably heard me. I got as far as to the door when Inuyasha voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a ride." I said.

They all looked at my outfit.

"In that?" they asked.

I smirked.

"See you guys when I get back." I said and opened the door.

"No faster than 100." my brother called.

I looked back at him.

"Don't count on it." I said.

I made my way to the garage and opened the door and went for my bike and carried it outside, I opened the seat and took out my helmet and put it on and got on the bike and started it up, thats when the others came. They looked at my bike and back at me, I waved to them before I took off at a speed which was more than 100. I took a long ride dodging everything that was in my way, I was in that mood where I don't give a shit, I just did what the hell I wanted, which probably meant that someone was going home with say I don't know a broken rib. I skated to a stop at the park and parked my bike before I went in, my hair was down flying that's how I liked to ride my bike, I sat on a swing and gently pushed myself so I could move. I needed to cool down or who knows what I would do when I leave here.

I stayed in the park a little longer than I thought I would seeing that it was late and hurried back home, a little bit more cooled in the head now.

"I'm back." I said.

"Hey." they greeted.

"You guys still here." I said.

"Yeah. Your mom begged us to stay for dinner." Sango said.

_"I'm glad I missed that."_ I thought.

I went into the kitchen and got my food. Yummy, pie and baked chicken how could I argue with that. I had a full plate as I sat down and ate every single piece.

We were in my room, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku watching a movie since mom was doing some of her studies in the living room for the moment. I was laying on my bed with my head in Inuyasha's lap and Sango and Miroku were on my white couch, we were watching American Pie.

"Sango move your head." I whined.

Sango looked back at me and smirked.

"Why don't you stop playing with him and sit in the chair." she teased.

I blushed and looked away, I heard all of them chuckle at me.

"Shut up." I mumbled my face where it shouldn't be.

"My my Kag, you're such a naughty girl. Doing it here where we could see." Miroku said.

I shot him a glare but ended up laughing when Sango hit him in the head hard, I tumbled over landing on my carpet and Inuyasha was just staring at them with a WTF look on his face. I smirked I jumped on him and send him crashing down on my bed with me on top smiling.

"Got ya." I told him.

He rolled me over so I was done bottom, I pouted.

"No fair." I whined.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Who said anything about being fair?" he asked as he kissed me.

I pulled away and looked to the side my bottom lip pushed fully out, I heard him chuckle before he got off me and sat up again. I closed me eyes, I was kind of sleepy, beside it was passed 9:00and I did went for a ride so maybe that was it. I felt Inuyasha's lips on mine, he was telling me goodnight maybe but somehow it didn't feel like he wanted to let go until he did.

"Goodnight princess." he told me.

I felt my bed cover over me, heard the tv switched off and my light switch flick and then I was in darkness and I drifted.

I stayed in my bed a little longer today, one it was Saturday, two I am to lazy to even get up right now and three I was thinking about what happened over the week. Kikiyo and her stupidity, those crazy fangirls that are just plain annoying, Inuyasha and I finally told each other that we love them. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought and the sun hit my face, I turned on my bed to get away from the sun when the door opened. My brother walked in along with the rest.

"You guys are here too early." I whined.

"What are you talking about? It's ten o'clock." Sango said looking at me questionably.

I brought my covering over my head and replied.

"That's what I mean."

I heard the boys chuckle and I looked up at them to see what they were laughing about.

"C'mon sis. We're going down to the beach. Don't you wanna come?" Souta asked.

I sat up and sighed.

"Only because we're going to the beach." I said as I got out of bed and headed towards my bathroom.

The beach was crowded, I wonder how come that didn't get me out of bed. Oh well made no since worrying about it now, I had a towel in my hand white a white T-shirt over my purple bikini. I dropped down on the sand and laid there letting the sun hit me in my face until I couldn't feel it. I opened my eyes to see boys towering over me with their mouths watering.

"Hi." I said.

"Kagome do you have a boyfriend?" one asked.

I was about to answer when a certain person answered for me.

"Yes, she does and he's right here." Inuyasha growled.

I smiled, when I saw the boys started to stammer and walk backwards.

"S-s-sorry, we didn't know." one said before they all started to run.

I rolled over to look at Inuyasha who was growling.

"Come here." I told him.

Inuyasha walked towards me and kneeled down. Like the first time we ever talked I held him by his hair this time gently and pulled him down and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." I told him.

Inuyasha smirked before he answered.

"They were bothering you so I took care of them."

I pushed him down then and got up.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg." I said and then I took off.

"Hey! No fair!" he shouted getting up and running after me.

I told him the same thing he told me before.

"Who said anything about being fair?"

I saw Inuyasha smirked and in a blur to human eyes I was in his arms and in the water with a splash. I came up looking around see where everyone was, I squeaked when Inuyasha appeared behind me and hugged me.

"Frightened?" he asked nibbling at my ear.

I turned around to rest my head in his chest.

"You jumped me without me noticing." I told him.

Inuyasha chuckled and moved his hands along my body, his left hand sliding my panty across.

"In the water? Really?" I asked even though I was blushing.

"I'm just gonna tease you. _Good._" he said.

My heart started to pound in my chest when his finger entered me and started pumping. I bit down on my bottome lip and tried not to move as he did what he wanted.

"Inu, you're gonna make me...ooooooh" I couldn't finish that sentence as I moaned out.

Inuyasha smirked and brought my head up to kiss me, his tongue found it's way into my mouth and the both of us started fighting as I started to move my body with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Inu, not here." I said, but truthfully I didn't want him to stop.

His action sped up now I really had to bite down on my lip from crying out, I gripped his shoulders tightly and he licked my ear again.

"It doesn't seem like you want be to stop Kag." he said as he adding another one.

My eyes closed, damn he was so good, I couldn't help it no more I just let him do what he wanted with my body.

"That's it Kags, cum for me." he urged. "I want to feel you cum."

I moaned, his dirty talk was turning me on more, I wanted more of him now. Inuyasha looked down at me and it seemed that he was raping me with his eyes, his other hand came from where it was holding me closer to his body to set one of my breast free from the bikini top. I looked around where we were there was no one else around, he could do whatever he want and no one will know. His hand squeezed my breast and I moaned out, his fingers sped up to what I would call his maximum sped and I cried out I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt weak as I rested my head in his chest he brought his fingers out of me and started to rub my back, his other hand still massaging my breast, I heard him chuckle.

"I knew you'll liked it." he said.

"I did." I told him as I reached down and grabbed something through his red Quicksilver beach pants.

I heard him grunt and my smirk turn into a smile.

"You're so big. Doesn't it feel good?" I asked him.

My hand reached into his pants and wrapped around his cock and like I thought my hand couldn't even fit around it properly, I squeezed again just to hear his pleasured voice.

"Do you like it?" I asked teasingly.

Inuyasha couldn't answer but that look on his face said everything. He lifted me up which made me let go of him and he placed me right above him and thrusted, not inside but he could as well been, I cried out again and held on tightly to him and he moved his dick along side my pussy, I wanted him to take me so badly I was so fucking wet, I could finger myself. I was close again, just a few more of his thrusts and I would come but that's when he stopped. I glared at him, _that was so mean! _Stopping just when I was about to...Inuyasha started to push in which made my head turn but stopped again.

"You're so mean." I told him even though I was panting.

He smirked at me.

"I want you in my bed first, than we can do it anywhere else." he said.

I blushed, why did he have to be so fucking hot and especailly when he was talking about these kind of things!


	4. Official

Official

Beep Beep Beep!

I groaned and reached out my hand to touch the snooze button if not off, I sighed when I heard peace and quiet. _Damn alarm._ I thought in my head. I heard my door slightly opened and I turned in that direction to see my brother there smirking.

"You have to get up anyway." he said.

I groaned.

"Five more minutes." I said.

Souta chuckled.

"If I do that, you won't wake up at all." he said.

I sighed, he knew me to well, so I got up against my own wishes and made my way to the bathroom, to take a long shower.

I came down after I was dressed and ready for school, I made my way into the kitchen by the smell of hotdog and bacon and saw my brother cooking by the stove.

"That smells good." I said as I sat down.

My brother turned around smiling with a plate in his hand and walked over to me and placed the plate wit the six hotdogs and four bacon in front of me.

"Thanks." I said before I began to eat.

Damn it tasted good, I knew my brother could a cook a little but this was better than I had expected, maybe I was wrong, but who cared, I was going to eat everything on this plate that was for sure. When I was finished I washed up everything, kissed my brother goodbye and headed to school.

I drove a little faster today even though I didn't want to go to school, the hickey that Inuyasha had given my a week ago was slowly fading, but I kept a vest on just to make sure no one saw it. I got to school at my usual time and I stayed in my car and just stared into space thinking about Inuyasha again, I was doing that so much lately but it wasn't annoying it was kind of ok to me. I didn't seem to hear the bell ring until someone knocked on my door and brought me back to reality, I turned my head to face the person, it was Sango and I smiled at my friend before I opened the door and stepped out.

"Dreaming about you and Inuyasha doing it?" Sango teased.

I turned around after I had secure my car with my face flaming red and my eyes huge, Sango chuckled at me and turned to walk away while I followed her. When I saw Inuyasha inside with Miroku my face went even redder as our eyes met and we just stared at each other until we were face to face. The others left us there so we could talk while they went to do what ever they had to.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted as he caged me between his locker and him.

Inuyasha brought his lips closer to mine and was it possible for my face to get redder?

"Inu, not here everyone can see." I said.

"Why not." he said as he licked my neck.

I looked around.

"Because everyone can see." I whined.

It was true we were like a porn video everyone's eyes were on us.

"Keh, let'em watch." he said as he gave me a kiss.

"Hey!" someone said.

Inuyasha pulled away from me to growl at the person, I turned my head to my left to see Koga standing there with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

"For you to get away from Kagome mutt face." Koga said.

Inuyasha smirked which made Koga stare at him with a questionable look on his face.

"Sorry but, that's only if Kagome wants it." he said.

I blushed and turned my head away from the two boys, this seemed like Ned Declassified, when Faymen, Seth and Loomer were fighting for Jennifer's honor only difference was that I was not Jennifer. Koga took my hand and pulled me away from Inuyasha started walking down the hall, my eyes went from my hand to his face over and over again until I finally said something.

"Koga let me go." I said.

Koga stopped and looked at me before he gave me one of his stupid smirks.

"Aww Kagome who don't really want hang out him do ya?" he asked.

"Who, you mean my boyfriend? Yeah I kinda do." I said taking my hand out of his and walking back over to Inuyasha and tucking myself under his arm.

Inuyasha was smiling a goofy grin at Koga who just stared as if he was in another world.

"You've…known him for… two weeks… and you're going out with him?" Koga asked finding his voice.

"Yeah. So leave my girl alone." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha as he turned around with his arm still around me and we walked away from the entire crowd.

Inuyasha and I were on the roof top the fan girls of my brother had drivenme crazy and Inuyasha brought me up here to get away from them. I was sitting on his stomach with my legs on each side of him, my hair was up in a high ponytail and my head was in his chest with his hand over his head.

"It's so cool now that everyone knows we're dating." he said.

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Inuyasha smiled at me.

"It was hot sneaking around but now I get to show you to the whole world." Inuyasha said.

I blushed.

"I'm not a trophy." I told him.

He shrugged.

"You're still the best prize I ever had." Inuyasha answered me.

I stretched up and gave him a kiss before I pulled away.

"You're sweet." I complimented.

Inuyasha smirked this time.

"I know."

_Home sweet home. _I thought as I laid flat acrossed my bed looking up at the ceiling. I sighed, it was going to be one boring week,mom was going on a business trip in one hour, Souta was off to play a match in Chile and I was stuck home all alone for the whole week, I had to find something to do, unless I watch over 10 Things I Hate About You to see _sexy Patrick_. I heard my phone ring, it was a BB message, I turned on my belly and grabbed my phone to look at it and smiled when I saw that it was Inuyasha who texted me.

**_Put on something nice. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour._**

**_..._**

**_Ok._**

I replied before I hopped off my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, had to refresh my body before we go to where ever it is he was taking me. I took my time in the shower getting every inch of my body, I had to be clean, sqeaky clean if possible, I washed my hair, I shaved where needed to be shaved, I had an all rounded bath before I came and rushed to find something to wear, that would show me off but not so much the dress.

I searched and searched but I couldn't find one I thought was _simple _enough until I found this black strapless dress that was simple yet elegant for me to wear, I smiled just had to find the perfect open toe stilettos to wear which had to be black, _just saying_. I went to my drawer and pulled out a black strapless bar and a matching lace panyty even though I was planning on getting _laid _tonight, I hurried and got dress, dried my soaking hair and made it extra curly so that it would bounce, did what I would call make-up which was my eyeshadow, natural mascara and lipgloss, found my Roxy open toe black stilettos that I haven't worn since I bought them, made sure I looked good before I grabbed my phone, my purse and headed downstairs to wait on Inuyasha.

I smiled when his car horn beeped and the doorbell rang, I walked slowly to the door taking deep breaths to calm myself, I was kind of nervous seeing that it was our official first date after a two week PDA and much more of things, before we actually called it a relationship, I opened and Inuyasha eyes went as wide as saucers before he stared at my face.

"Wow." he said, he looked like Chase out of Zoey 101.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I stared at him too.

He looked nice in his white button down shirt his black baggy Levis pants and his white NIKE sneakers.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I teased.

Inuyasha smirked before I took his hand and he led me down to his silver Lamborghini and opened the door for me, I smiled and got in and he closed it and hurried to his side and buckled up before he sped off into the dark night. We arrived Joe's Stone Crabs, I swear you could smell the food from where we were. The restaurant was big, white and very crowded with people, it was a popular place I guess.

"Smells good huh?" Inuyasha said.

"I wanna eat it." I simply said.

Inuyasha chuckled but I didn't even mind him, I was to busy smelling the food.

"Can we go please?" I whined my stomach started to growl.

"Sure." I said.

Inuyasha opened my door for me automatically and I stared at him.

"You never said your car did that." I said.

"You." he stated meaning me. "Never asked."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the car and heard the doors closing before Inuyasha was at my side again, I tucked my arm around his and made our way inside.

"May I help you." I waitress said staring at Inuyasha with lust filled eyes.

I rolled my eyes, it was bad enough she had stuffed her bra to make her look full, I would have accidentally choked on something but I'll give her time to get ready for a downhill heart crushing moment. S_weet aren't I? _Inuyasha let a low growl pass his guard, I wondered why but I didn't bother with it.

"Yes, table for two please?" Inuyasha said as sweetly as he could.

The girl looked at me finally and shot a glare my way, I gave her a smile and waved at her, I was smirking in my head, I ws going to have some fun.

"Hi, you're pretty." I said in a naive kind of voice.

Inuyasha looked down at me and chuckled he knew what I was doing.

"Thank you." she said.

_Stupid slut._

The girl led us to a table that was in the middle of the restaurant and handed us our menus she kept smiling at Inuyasha.

"I'll leave you to decide on what you." she said, before she gave me a glare and walked off.

I giggled, she was really that stupid, I was going to fuck her up good, Inuyasha looked at me and smirk.

"You evil little girl. Tsk tsk tsk."Inuyasha said shaking his head but his smirk never left his face.

"Wrong girl's man." I told him as I looked at what they were serving.

"Strimp Cocktail, the Cole Slaw, French Fried Potato, Vanilla ice cream and cheesecake with a glass of water." I said.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at me.

"You didn't eat anything for the evening did you."

I shrugged and replied.

"No."

The girl came walking back to our table, it looked like she freshened up a bit

"Are you ready to make your orders?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled while Inuyasha made the orders for us.

"She wants, Strimp cocktail, Cole Slaw, French Fried Potato, Vinalla ice cream and cheesecake with a glass of water and I'll have Lobster, Prime NY Strip Steak, Strimp, a slice of Apple pie and a glass of water." Inuyasha said.

"I hope all this food won't make me fat." I said looking at my body.

The girl scoffed before she walked away, really how stupid could ya get? She came back a few minutes later with our food and placed them on a table she smiled that smile if hers once more, I really wanted to knock it off, but if Inuyasha wanted her I wouldn't stop him. I heard Inuyasha made a scoff sound and I smirked, I knew he was was telling me '_as if',_ I wanted to laugh but I held it in.

"Enjoy your meal." she told Inuyasha.

"Pig." she called me as she glared at me before she turned and walked away.

Inuyasha and I looked at each other for a moment before we broke down in laughter.

"We better eat, are they'll think we don't like their food." I said.

"We should." he said.

We stopped laughing just in time for us to eat our food before it got cold. The girl came back when we were finish and gave a napkin to Inuyasha which had in her number.

"What's that?" I asked in a naive voice.

The girl looked at me and smile.

"It's my number for when he gets tired of you, bitch." she said.

Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, this one was all mine for the smack down.

I smiled back before I answered her.

"Listen slut, he doesn't want you, doestn't need you, so do yourself a favor and stay away from him." I said as _sweetly_ as I could.

The waitress looked at me in shock before she retaliated.

"Bitch, who do you think you are?" she said.

"The customer, and guess what honey, the customer is always right." I told her with a smirk.

The girl screamed which made almost everyone looked at us before she walked away.

"Oh take out all the paper you stuffed up with, and your number before it accidentally gets burned." I called after her.

I took it from Inuyasha when she turned around and placed it over the candle and it started to burn.

"Woops! Sorry." I said in a baby voice while I had the cutest face on and a shrug of my shoulders.

The girl glared at me before she turned and walked back to where she came from and a smirk came to my face.

"My job here is done."" I said.

Inuyasha chuckled at my actions before he got up and held his hand out to me.

"C'mon our date is not finish yet." he said.

I took his hand and we walked outside and into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Dancing." he answered before he sped off again.

Where Inuyasha took me was beautiful, we went to the Bayfront Park, and there was a festival or something there, it looked like a place out of a fairytale book, with the lights, the flowers and trees, the aisle leading to the music band that was playing, I smile I was going to enjoy it here. Inuyasha tugged at me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Let's dance." he said.

I found myself being pulled against Inuyasha when we were near the fountain, the water lightly flashing us as we twirled to the music, I litsen to Inuyasha's heartbeat as we dance, wanting to match it but instead he countinued to dance to the music the band was playing.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

I looked up at him and his eyes met mine.

"I love you." he said.

Before I could answer his lips were on mine kissing me so passionately I almost melted-if he wasn't holding my hand I swear I would have drop to the ground-his tongue darted into my mouth when I moaned and started to play with my tongue, considering how our kissess uaually ended up this one was innocent. His hands stayed in place, even though his right one started to caress my face but nothing more happened it was sweet. When Inuyasha finally let go of my lips I smiled, my eyes were slightly closed as I stared up at him, Inuyasha smirk and took advantage of this and swoop me up in his arms and twirled me around. I screamed for a second when he picked me up but started to laugh when I was being spun in a circle, I didn't even care if I got dizzy when he was done.

Inuyasha walked me to the front door and kissed me goodnight.

"Sure you're okay with sleeping alone in this big house." Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's only for one week." I told him.

Inuyasha smirked and came closer to be.

"I could stay with you." he suggested.

"If you do that, we'll stay up all night." I said.

He knew what I meant, that perverted grin was not doing a good job of hiding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I sad and opened the door.

Inuyasha pushed himself inside with me and picked me up, he shut the door and looked it before we were up in my room with my door looked and shut.

"Undress." he simply stated.

I blushed, the way he said that was totally hot, I was heating up on the inside.

Inuyasha smirked.

"We're not doing it. Besides you've let me see your body once, what's wrong with showing me again?" he said.

My blush deepened and Inuyasha helped me unzip the back off my dress and let it fall to the ground, I bent over and unstrap my shoes before I tossed them one side for now. Inuyasha was still behind when I felt his hands on my back carefully unclasping my ba, when it fell he moved away to my wardrobe and took out a nightie for me, I was shocked at the one I saw him pull out. It was one of my black lingerie, see through and thin strapped, it showed off most of my legs when I wore it and he had it dangling from his hands with a smile. Inuyasha walked slowly over to me and stopped when we were face to face.

"Hold out you're arms." he told me.

I did as he asked, and Inuyasha put the nightie on me like if I was a little child, I hugged him and Inuyasha hugged me back for a little while.

"Go brush you're teeth and get ready to get in the bed by the time I count to ten." he told me.

I nodded and rushed off into my brathroom to do as I was told, when I heard Inuyasha counting had hurried to rinse out my mouth before he could get to ten. Inuyasha chuckled when he saw me crawling into bed, he joined me and had me in his arms playing with my hair as I snuggled up to him and his wamth. I yawned, too bad school was tomorrow I'd like to stay like this a little longer, it was nearly ten o'clock so we should be sleeping by now. Inuyasha shifted after a few minutes and got up and went over to my window.

"Not going to open the front door, see you tomorrow." he said.

I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Bye, drive safely." I said to him.

He nodded before my window was open and he jumped through landing nicely on his feet and taking off towards his car, I listened to the engine and waited until it was completely silent again before I closed my window and went back to bed. I'm sure I didn't even cover up, I was too tired for any of that right now, so I drifted off to sleep smiling at the memory of my first official date with Inuyasha.

I woke up the next morning a little earlier than normal, since it was just me in the house, so I had to sacrifice my happiness to make it on time for school. I sighed it was such a drag, for this whole week I was going to be a total wreck. I made my way to the bathroom and got a bath, I stayed extra long this time to make up for last night, I lather my skin a little too slowly just to waste time before I rinsed off and got out to get ready. I went into the kitchen I got a bowl of cereal to eat, making breakfast right now was not on my to do list, maybe some other day, I was just not into that right now.

I hurried and made my way into school wearing my hair like how I had it on the first day, I yawned after I parked th car and turned to the side and fallen asleep, this is what happened when I have to wake up to early in the morning for school. I didn't even think I was able to drift into dreamland when there was a knock on my door, I groaned this was becoming annoying, in my car everyday someone bugging me, and for right now all I wanted to do was sleep. I turned to see it was my friends plus my newly announced boyfirend. I sighed I don't think I could be mad at them to long even though when I did get grumpy I didn't give if you were friend or not, I was going to snap your head off.

I got out the car and l did the usually routine before I turned to them and pointed at my eyes, they just stared at me waiting for me to explain.

"Sleepy, so don't get offended if I snap at you." I said.

Maybe it was my time of the month too, I mean it was time for it to happen anyway. Inuyasha came and hugged me, I hugged him back, the other two joined in an almost squeezed me to death.

"Can't...breath." I managed.

They chuckled before they let go of me and we began to walk into the school, it seemed that everyone eyes were on us, what now was going to happen. They started to whisper as me and Inuyasha walked through the halls, I was getting irritated, why don't people in this school mind their own business.

"Are you serious, they're going out?" I girl whined to her friend who just nodded.

"Oh great we're the hottest topic in school." I grumbled.

"Who could blame them." Sango stated.

I looked at her and sighed, she was right.

"Yeah, I mean you're Souta Higurashi's sister which makes you one of the hottest girls, richest and most popular in school and Inuyasha is all those things before you even arrived so now you guys are going out, you're going to have to deal with all of this." Sango said.

"Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for you guys." Miroku said.

"Just so they know, I'm grumpy and I will tell them off if I have too." I simply stated before I walked off to the classroom just to get away from the students in the hallways.

I sat in class with my head on the desk just waiting for the bell to ring with Inuyasha and the others beside me, just talking a lot of junk to get me to laugh, I'd watch them do stupidness to Miroku and end up laughing even if I don't want too, it was nice to know I had real friends here and not people who are just using me to get to my brother or whateverelse they want. The bell rang and they finally stopped goofy around only because thay had other classes to go to, I was all alone in Business Studies, I got a kiss goodbye by Inuyasha and a hug from Sango and Miroku before they disappeared. I sighed and laid my head back down on the table and closed my eyes and listen to all the students walk into the room talking,I was so going to fall alseep in this class today and I had it for two periods oh _hell yeah!_

"Finally it's lunch time." I said as I made my way to _our_ table with Inuyasha holding me around my waist.

"Hey." Sango and Miroku greeted when we finally got there.

"Hey." we said.

I slumped down on the bench I was still kind of moody and not to mention getting pissed because the fangirls who haven't caught the hint yet because they just kept coming back. I closed my eyes as the kept on ranting about Souta and how they like him and want to go out with him, I started to move my head side to side, before my eyes shot opened with a glare when one of them whispered something totally wrong into my ear.

"Hey slut!" I called to her.

She turned to me and glared right back, everyone just watched the two of us, I took her in looking for something I can quickly grab if I needed too.

"What is it?" she asked.

I called her towards me and she walked towards me like she had nothing to fear, I smirked when will they ever learn. I moved my hand to slap her but her quick reflexes stop me but that wasn't what I was going for, my other hand lashed out and grabbed her hair just in time for her to give a scream, I pulled her towards me, her back to my chest as I whispered something not so nice in her ear.

"He's off limits slut, not just to you but to every fucking gold digger in this school. So I'mma do you a favor, I let you walk away with all of you intact if you don't ever talk about my brother like that ever again. _Got it_." I said.

I didn't threatened her, well I hoped not too much, she just really pushed my buttons when she said that about my brother, he wasn't the manwhore actually _none_ of them were, but when she said that my brother had her before he even came to see me, I almost puked. I let her go, she turned to me with the same eyes as before, but I knew my words got to her so I let her play like I didn't even faze her, but the shiver that went down her spine when I said Got it, it was the sweet smell of victory.

The bell had finally rung signalling the end of school, I made my way to my car and saw Inuyasha and the others already there.

"I'm not ready to be alone this evening." was all I said.

They smiled at me and held up a few bags.

"You're not going to be alone. We're staying with you for the rest of the week." Sango said.

I smiled, it almost took up my whole face and I ran into Sango and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, you're killing me." she said.

I let go of her and looked at the other two and gave both of them hugs and a kiss for Inuyasha.

"See, I told you she'll be happy." Inuyasha said.

"You guys planned this?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Yesterday, when Yash called us." Miroku said.

"Thank you." I said with no sound.

Their smiles gave me the answer I wanted before they actually said it.

"You're welcome."

Inside the house, I showed everyone to their rooms before I went into mine and changed into a pink off the shoulder dress and left my hair how it was before I went downstairs to get a snack. Arms wrapped around me in a second, and two warm lips kissed my neck and I smile, a smile that was on my lips ever since they said that they were staying over.

"We're going to make a scene for the others if they come in." I said.

"I don't care." Inuyasha answered.

I giggled and turned to face him and gave him a kiss before I pushed him away.

"Well I do."

I walked over to the microwave and placed a bag of popcorn inside and timed it for 3 minutes, I walked outside and went into the living to find a good show or something to watch. I flipped through the channels while Sango and Miroku had finall come down to sit with me and Inuyasha.

"Will you just pick one." Sango urged.

I smirked at her, it was almost time for my brother's game to start, I settle on the sport channel and hurried back into the kitchen to get the popcorn before the game could start. It was a huge bowl of popcorn and I popped, I had to use one of the bigger bowls just to get all of the popcorn in.

"It's starting!" Sango called from the living room.

I hurried back, and sat in my spot and all of us digged into the popcorn as soon as they showed the stadium. We saw the teams made their way out and I easily spotted my brother, he was the captain if I forgot to mention it before, I wish I was there live though, it wasn't the same watching it on Tv, but mom wouldn't let me miss school anyways so that wish would have gone through the window and first chance.

"Wonder who's gonna win?" Miroku said.

Sango and I both glared at him but I was the only one to talk.

"Don't jinx them! They've one all their games so far." I told him.

Miroku chuckled and turned back to the television.

"Just saying." he said.

"Well just shut up." was my answer as I threw some of the popcorn at his head.

We watched the game, well we mostly yelled at the TV when someone did something really stupid that they shouldn't be doing at this stage but they did. I was beyond furious when one of the referees gave Kish a warning for something he didn't do. He made me not want to watch the game anymore, I swear if I was there I would give the referee a pice of my mind once the game was done and I would probably go something like me telling him that he's an ass because maybe he wanted the other team to win so that my brother's team wouldn't hold the record of not loosing none of their games or not wanting them to advance to the Championship but since I wasn't there I would have to stick at yelling at the TV for crying out loud. Maybe this was Miroku's fault for jinxing them before it started I gave him asmack around his head, he looked back at me rubbing his now soar head.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked.

"For jinxing them. If they loose it's going to be worse than that." I told him with a smirk.

he gulped before he turned back to watch the game and I swore I heard him chanted.

"Please don't loose. Pleeeeease don't loose." he said.

I giggled and threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.

He looked at me and I just smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." I answered before I let go of him to go sit by Inuyasha's side again.

Inuyasha's hand came and wrapped inself around me pulling me closer to him and I laid my head in his lap and fed him a piece of popcorn. I giggled when he let his tongue swirl around my fuinger tip for a little while before he started to chew, I fed him again until I heard Sango exclaimed loudly _YES!_ and we both stopped what we were doing to stare at her. We found her jumping up and down waving her ass all about before we looked at the Tv screene to see that my brother team had scored another goal now they were 2 goals infront of the other. Maybe Miroku was going to get lucky and his praise would get answered.

My brother's team won by two goals, so Miroku wasn't going to bed with any aching parts tonight, he was mentally dancing a stupid dance because of it. We actually had dinner after the game, the cook made rice with bar-b-que lamb chops we practically ate all of it serving after each other. I was now laying my bed with Sango sitting with me, I was no in my night clothes, a white T-shirt and a short black short pants, my own choices this time, the boys were still downstairs they wanted to watch Raw so we left them there. Sango was the one who started a conversation, but it wasn't on clothes or anything girly, no it was totally the opposite of that a conversation that had my cheeks hot and flaming.

"So when are you and Inuyasha planing on taking the next step?" Sango asked.

That's when my cheeks started to flame, I knew what she was talking about, Sango just didn't want to say it bluntly. I shrugged I didn't know what else to say, oh maybe that we were already doing foreplay, and actually mimicking the act of it. Sango caught on to my heated thoughts and a perverted smile came to her face.

"Kagome what aren't you telling me?" she asked moving closer towards me.

I moved back a little I shook my head.

"Kag?" she said, crawling towards me like I was her prey.

"Sango stay right where you are." I said getting ready to run for the door if I had too.

I was too late Sango hsad already pounced on me and holding me down on my bed so I had to way to get out of her hold, damn she was strong.

"Sango!" I squealed and started to rock from side to side in hopes for her to loosen her grip on me.

"No! Not until you tell me how for you and Inuyasha had gotten to." she said.

I started to shake my head again this time my mouth pinned shut so nothing could escape.

"C'mon Kag, did he touch you anyplaces?" she asked.

My face lit up even brighter and Sango smiled.

"He did! Where?" she asked.

"Not saying." I replied.

"Fine." Sango said.

_Fine. Just fine. _Then I saw the evil spark in her eyes and I gulped before I was in a fit of laughter because Sango started to tickle me.

"Sango stop!" I managed to get out during my fits of laughter.

"Not until you tell me!' she said and she started to tickle me even more.

My bedroom door opened and Inuyasha and Miroku came barging in and started wide eyed at the situation we were in.

Sango stopped tickling me when she saw them and I was finally able to catch back my breath, Sango got off me and I could see a blush on her cheek and miroku's perverted grin.

"What were you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Making out." I simply said.

The boys eyes went more than wide it was like their were trying to pop out, Sango and I started laugh at them it was priceless the look on their faces when I said making out, I should take a picture of them just to show it them when they snapped out but I couldn't find my phone or Sango didn't have hers and my camera was to far out of reach. Sango looked at the clock and I followed her eyes and saw that it was 8:50, she sighed and got up out of my bed and walked towards the door.

"We better go Miroku and leave the two lovebirds." Sango said.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and both of us blushed at her comment while both Sango and Miroku smirked before they left and shut the door behind them, we listened to their receeding footsteps before we talked.

I patted a spot on my bed and Inuyasha walked over and took a seat and laid on his lap at once and stared up at him, Inuyasha looked back down at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

I didn't get an answer instead I felt his lips on mine, was it hot, hell yeah it was, his lips ravished mine but it wasn't a bad thing at all, no, not at all. He kissed for what seemed like minutes before he let go of my lips to take a breath, I climbed on top of him then and pulled him in for another one, both my hands intwined with his hair while both of his around my waist pulling me closer to him and deepened it, I pushed him down so he laid on my bed still holding me as we continued into bliss.

We laid on my bed lockd in each others arms, my head pillowed in his chest as I listened to his breathng and his heart beating, Inuyasha held me and with his warms wrapped around like they were are started drifting, but I fought it somewhat.

"Go to sleep." he told me.

"Stay with me." I told him.

We looked at each other then, it was nearly 10 and we still hadn't fallen asleep, Inuyasha side before he got up and went to my door and instead of opening it he locked it and turned my light off before he made his was back to my bed and got in with me. He laid next to me pulling the bed covers over both of us before his arms wrapping around me protectively like I was all there was in the world and he didn't want anything to happened to me. I pushed him over to lie on his back again and I climbed ontop of him just how we were seconds ago, the covers had fallen slightly off and I pulled them over again. My lips crashed against his once more for one long kiss goodnight, before we pulled apart for air again, we looked into each others eyes and I whispered something to him.

"I love you Inuyasha." I told him.

"I love you too Kagome." he told me.

I gave him a quick kiss and smiled as I laid my head in his chest, still smiling I closed my eyes and fell asleep with happy dreams of me and Inuyasha.


	5. Fun

Fun

I sat on my balcony watching the waves wash against the shore, listening to the quiet early morning and loving the breeze that came my way. I was pulled around into strong arms, into a firm and fine chest and my legs went automatically around the person's waist. Familiar hands groped my ass and the face of the boy I love made me smile.

He kissed me, I kissed back willingly, Inuyasha's arms tightened around me and he carried us to the ground never breaking the kiss.

"Hey." he said with a smirk.

After I found my voice again and heard him chuckle I replied.

"Hi."

He stood up with me and walked back into my room and sat me on the bed and he sat next to me.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Um taking you to the water park with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha told me.

I looked down at what I was wearing which was a black tank top and a short white pants.

"Hold on a sec." I said as I headed to my closet to find something proper to wear.

I came out wearing an off the shoulder blue dress and underneath it was a black bikini with a pair of flat Quick Silver slippers.

"Ready." I told Inuyasha.

He nodded and we walked hand in hand down the stairs and into his car.

When we got there Sango and Miroku were there waiting on us with smiles on their faces.

"Hi." Inuyasha and I said at the same time.

"Hey." they answered.

"I hope you guys didn't…" Sango trailed of with a smirk when she saw my blush.

I pulled her with me and we walked into the park, with her giggling and the boys trailing behind.

"So which ride do you guys want to go on first?" I asked.

The others looked around trying to decide on a ride, I didn't care which ride we went on, one it was fun and I got soaked-since it was a water park-and get to wear one of Inuyasha's spare shirts he had.

"The Double Dragon." Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

I looked over at the Double Dragon to see the rollercoaster do a loop and water spout up from the fountain and heard people screaming out of joy. I smiled that seemed like fun, I nodded and we walked over to the rollercoaster line and waited.

When the rollercoaster came back down and the passengers got off and let the rest of us get on, Inuyasha sat next to me and Sango and Miroku sat next to each other. I smirked in to myself so that no one would see hopefully, this was going to be a fun ride. I thought. But then again maybe going up and over Miroku won't have time to grope Sango and she wouldn't have to beat him to death.

The rollercoaster started to move and one of my hands gripped on to Inuyasha and the other one gripped the handlebar, I heard Inuyasha chuckle and I looked at him and pouted.

"Just hold me." I told him.

Inuyasha nodded and I felt his tight but gentle grip on my hand and I felt a little safer. The rollercoaster had gotten to the and stopped before it suddenly dropped and I along with others screamed at the top of our lungs, My scream turned into a laugh when the water spouted up and I was soaked through but it really wasn't much of a deal almost at all the rides at this park you were going to get soaked. The ride came to an end and we all got off, I began to shake myself like I was a dog, but my wet clothes stuck to me showing off my body and not to mention what I had on underneath. Boys started to stare girl started to give me death glares but I didn't give a damn not my fault their guys were unfaithful.

"Hey how about we spilt up and meet back up for lunch?" Sango suggested.

We all just looked at her.

"And who are we splitting up with?" I asked.

Sango rolled her eyes and all I did was smirk, I knew the answer to that questioned just wanted her to say it.

"Well unless you want Miroku or me to go with your boyfriend, you're going with him." she said.

"I knew that. Just wanted to hear you say it." I said.

I took Inuyasha's hand and walked off in the direction of the animal inhabitants .

"See you guys at lunch." I said before we disappeared into the crowd.

Inuyasha and I went to look at the dolphins, I really did love em, they were so cute, innocent, fun and free in their own way, it made me smile.

"So what's you're favorite sea creature?" Inuyasha asked me.

I touched the glass and smile when a dolphin came close enough and squeaked, _so adorable_.

"You're looking at it right now." I said.

I made a noise to copy the one of the dolphin, I giggled lightly when the dolphin twirled and began to swim about.

"What's you're name?" I asked it.

Of course I knew it wouldn't be able to answer but it was cute listening to hear it voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha watching me with a smile on his face, I blushed lightly, but my attention was taken from him when the dolphin squeaked again. I laughed this time and murmured.

"How cute."

I took Inuyasha's had and led him away not before I said and waved goodbye to the cutest thing I ever saw.

"Where to next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anywhere I can see animals." I said.

Inuyasha smirked and carried me to where the shows are usually held.

"There's a show about to begin and since you like dolphins so much maybe you'll like to see it.

I smiled and nodded my head as we took our seats and waited for the show to start.

The show started and all the animals that performed were so cute, the dolphins, the seals, the baby otters, how couldn't anyone not like them or killed them for that matter it just wasn't right. I had a good time watching them but the show did come to an end at some point and I was starving for some food.

"Can we get something to eat now?" I asked when I heard my stomach grumble again.

Inuyasha chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

I smiled big and we hurried to the food court, I couldn't wait anymore. When we got there Sango and Miroku were on their way there too.

"Sango! Miroku!" I held and waved my hand at them.

They saw us and came rushing over.

"You guys got hungry too?" Sango asked.

"I'm always hungry." I replied.

"Kagome we all knew that." Sango retorted.

I looked down at their clothes.

"And you guys got all wet." I said.

"All the rides here you get wet on, even the ones in your own home." Miroku said.

Sango and I blushed crismon red,_ he did not just say what I think he just said? _I looked at Inuyasha but he seemed to have a perverted look on his face as he looked at me, maybe remembering something that we did, Oh gosh that just made my face even redder, why do boys always have to think that way? Come to think of it I started thinking that way ever since Inuyasha started to touch me that way, he's the reason behind my dirty mind which is alot dirtier that it used to be. Inuyasha came up behind me and hugged me around my waist.

"I know what you're thinking." he whispered in my ear.

My heart started to beat faster and my face was the darkest shade of red you could imagine. He chuckle and gripped me tighter.

"Can we _please _get something to eat." I said.

"Ok ok. Let's go." Sango said.

"Thank you." I said with a sigh.

We walked over to where they sold the food, which was all fish food but I wasn't complaining.

"So what can I get you." the waitress asked.

"Fish and chips with a Sprite please." I said.

"A fish sandwish with chips and a large coke." Sango said.

"I'll have what she's having." Miroku said pointing at me.

"Two fish sandwishes and chips with a 7up." Inuyasha ordered and I was the hungry one.

We ate in silence most of the time until one of us said something totally random and it struck into a conversation. Like now Miroku just started to talk about one of the waiters and how he was wearing his clothes, though he didn't look all of that bad, he still looked kind of tight. No I don't think that he is _gay _but he clothes seemed so tight not any boy I have ever seen in a skinny so far had their pants that tight.

"I wonder if his dick doesn't get suffocated in there?" I said.

"Why don't you go and check." Sango suggested.

The drink I had just sipped came spitting out in the clssic spit take, I wiped it away and stared at her like if she was going crazy, the only dick I wanted to see and had already saw belonged to Inuyasha but not like if I was going to say that out loud now.

"Why don't you do it, Sango it might not be much but it'll do the job." I said slyly with a smirk.

Sango turned beet red, even Miroku and Inuyasha did was laugh.

"I...I...I don't think so." Sango stuttered a bit face still red.

"Then why must I do it?" I asked.

For that Sango didn't have an answer to give me her blush just for some reason got deeper.

We finally finsih with our food and was looking for something to do, there was something we didn't try as yet, it was the water maze, every dead end you come to you would get soak, and even when you get to the other end of the maze you get a down pour, so either way you're getting soak.

"It's getting kind of late, want to go through the water maze now?" I asked.

"Sure." the others agreed.

We headed there and other people were there too getting ready to go in. I took Inuyasha by his hand and led him inside with the others following.

"Let's try not to hit so many dead ends I really don't want to be that soaked." I heard Sano say to Miroku.

I giggled but gasped when Inuyasha pulled my hand and led me away from the others, he wanted us to be alone I guessed. I could hear the others laughing behind us and I looked back at them with a blush on my cheeks before we disappeared around the corner. We were walking we hadn't gotten soaked once and all I saw was Inuyasha smirking.

"Inu, where are we going now?" I asked.

It seemed as if we were walking and walking, thinking about it now, this maze was practically most of the other end of the water park so we were going to be walking for a while, even though if I put on the cutest doggie looks I would get a piggy back ride if I asked.

"Finding the easiest way out of here." he said.

"It's a maze, there is no easy way out." I stated.

He chuckled.

"So, if I jump high enough I'd find one." he said.

"Nope." I said shaking my head as we kept walking.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and I screamed when I felt water spraying us heavily. Inuyasha turned to look at me, I was soaked and so was he.

"This is your fault." he I had no time to notice the tone used in his voice, I found myself up against one of the walls and the water still falling on us.

"Inu?" I questioned.

His lips were on mine that very second his tongue playing with mine, his hands roaming my body, if he was upset and this was my punishment I wouldn't mind doing things like this more often.

"Inu we can't. Not here." I said coming to my senses.

After Inuyasha had kissed from my lips to my jawbone and neck then back to my lips. His right hand had slipped between my legs and pulled my bikini bottom to the side and a finger inserted into me which made me moan out.

"Come on Kags. Please?" he asked.

I shook my head my faced heated up so much it felt like a fire had set itself loose.

"No. We have to go." I manged before Inuyasha had kissed me and muffled my scream that was caused by my orgasm.

Inuyasha smirked, his finger left my body and I saw him licked it, it caused me to moan again and feel _wet_ once more and not the water wet I meant really _wet. _

"Let's go." he said after fixing my bikini bottom back in place and walking around the maze again to find the exit.

When we got there we were more than soaked from down botton to the top ad at the side the water came rushing out, a squeal of joy errupted from me as the cold contacted my skin, Inuyasha chuckled at me whilde just wanted to get out of the water but I wanted to stay a little longer. After Inuyasha finall pulled me out we looked arund and we didn't see Sango nor Miroku and it was getting late. We looked back at the exit when we heard a scream that sounded much like Sango, and when our eyes connected it was Sango and Miroku getting a bath.

I laughed and I heard Inuyasha joing in with me.

"Aww how cute!" I squealed.

Sango was clutching to Miroku and Miroku was blushing as he held on to her. Sango looked at us when she heard our voices and let go of Miroku and came rushing out at me.

I started to run away from them and the crazy girl kept on my trail, we found ourselves at the entrance of the park, and right now it was kind of late, we did spend most of the time in the maze afterall. The boys finally caught up to us and they seemed to be panting hard.

"Guess it's time to go." I said.

The boys finally looked up at the sky and then back at the time.

"Yeah. I guess so." Miroku said.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah bye." Sango and Miroku said to us.

Inuyasha and I waved good bye to them before we went to his car.

I was naked only in one of his shirts and drying my hair in the towel, I really didn't like being sick, I mean does anyone. I sighed and turned on my side, curled up as I yawned, I was sleepy, I mean after going on thoses rides, the shows, the foods I ate and the mind blowing orgasm that Inuyasha gave me that made me blush again, why wouldn't I be sleepy. The car jolted to a stop, I woke up to see Inuyasha had stopped at a stoplight, I sat straight up with me feet slightly open as I stared outside.

I felt Inuyasha's hand crept its way up my leg and under his shirt that was now my shirt, I gasped when his finger started to massage my nub and moaned loudly when he pressed down on it.

"Inu we are on the road." I said coming fully awake.

Inuyasha had started driving again and his finger was still inside me. I tried to keep my voice down even though I doubt anyone would hear me. Inuyasha smirked and I glared at him, he wanted to play dirty well so can I. I gripped him through his jeans pants and I heard him grunt, I smiled as I unzip his pants. His cock was there begining to bulge through his boxer.

"Aww." I said before I took it out and squeezed hit tightly for a spilt second.

Inuyasha tightened his hand that he held on the wheel tighter while his fingers he inserted into me moved alot faster, I swallowed back my moan not wanting him to get the satisfaction of me submitting to his will. I started moving my hand faster against him and his grunts were all the confirmation I needed. Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road and pulled me ontop of him which made me let go of him when his lips came crashing down on mine. I moaned then his fingers were going at full speed then I couldn't hold the noises in any longer, I let them all out as I brought my hands from my sides and and placed them on his head to keep his face in the crook of my neck as he kept on going. Our breaths began to get heavy and neither of us wanted him to stop what he was doing.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as the orgasm rippled through my body.

Inuyasha took his fingers out of me then I licked them, I made no sound this time I just stared at him as I panted trying to catch my breath. Inuyasha smirked and took the shirt off my body and threw it in the back of his car. His lips latched onto one of my breast and started sucking on it. I groaned loudly, _damn his tongue was talented_, his finger went back into me and started to thrust slowly, his dick rubbing against me also. I grabbed it again and started to rub it, I heard him made a muffle sound against my breast as he sucked it, his tongue swirled around it slightly, I used my other hand and pushed him closer to me and I felt his teeth bit down on my nipple which made me scream a little. He licked it, soothing the pain which felt even better than the bite itself.

I brought Inuyasha head up to face me and kissed him.

"Inuyasha I have to get home." I managed to say.

Inuyasha smirked, and stopped what he was doing and slowly torturously took his fingers out of me giving me one more good finger fuck before he did. I got off him even though I felt kind of weak and manged to sit in the chair after getting the shirt from the back seat and put it on. Inuyasha drove off again this time with no stops and I got to my house in the next 30 minutes.

Inuyasha walked me to the door and stopped amd gave me a kiss before he pulled away.

"Goodnight." Inuyasha told me.

"Night." I said as I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and walked inside the house.

I didn't leave the door until I heard his car drove off back to his home. I went straight into my room and threw my clothes in the basket and laid flatly on my bed and fell asleep not bothering to take of the shirt or even a bath.

"Mall?" I asked Sango through the phone.

She had called me a few minutes ago, I wasn't even up yet so you could imagine how my voice sounds.

"Yeah. I need new outfits and I was wondering if you wanted to come." she said.

I sighed but I did give her an answer.

"Sure."

I heard Sango squealed for joy.

"Thanks Kag." she said before she put down the phone.

I sighed again after I placed the phone on the bed after I touched the end button. I had more clothes than I could count, some I haven't even worn yet, but buying clothes seemed like a temptation that I couldn't resist. I got up and headed to my bathroom, Sango will be here before I knew it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had on a purple vest with a grey plaid tie shirt over it with a grey straight shirt and purple tall gladitors, my hair was up in a side ponytail and my phone tucked in it's case at the side of my shirt with my purse in my black one strap bag that was swung over my left shoulder and resting at the right hip. I heard the cirn horn beeped and I knew that it was Sango, I headed dowstairs after saying hi to the maids and mom I left the house. Souta had football matches in other countries so home time was done for now.

"Hey." I greeted Sango after I got in the car and buckled up.

"Hey." she replied before she drove off.

"Are the guys coming?" I asked.

"Nope. It's just us." Sango said.

I sighed, just the two of us, it was going to be so good talking about stuff we couldn't with the guys.

"So after we're done shopping, we're going by Inuyasha's house for a sleep over." Sango said.

"Great." I said.

A smirk came to my features when I thought of something.

"Sango, how many chick flicks do you have?" I asked.

"Plenty. Why?" she said smirking.

"Oh nothing." I answered.

When we got to the mall Sango parked her car and we got out, we looked around for a second and saw people entering and exiting with more bags than we could count.

"Let's go." I heard Sango said before she began to drg me inside.

This felt like Souta and I all over again.

Shopping, Shopping was the only thing on our mind mind as we headed into the first store we saw, Roxy, clothes, clothes and shoes were what we were going to leave with by the time we were done with in here. In my hands I had about twelve different tank tops , plus pants short long inbetween. The dresses I had were nothing but short, strapless, one strap, short sleeve, long sleeve, I couldn't forget the skirts and I definitely couldn't forget the shoes. I was going first so Sango held some of the clothes I had picked out and so did some of the assistants _note I said assistants. _I came out fully clothed from head to toe in outfits that I felt comfortable in, the strapless, haletertop or the strap ones both one strap and two dresses I wore with a pair of strapped open toe stiletoe heels or a pair of boots depending on the style of the dress or how it fitted me, but mostly with the heels because I loved a pair of heels when I wore a formal dress. With the short sleeve, long sleeves or one sleeve dresses I would finish them off with a pair of boots ankle or knee high didn't really matter once they looked good to me.

With the short pants I would wear a tank top, a vest or a short sleeve V-neck, normal shirt or a haltertop shirt with it with a pair of flat or wedge heeled slippers or a pair of sneakers. The skirts and skinnies were the same thing even sometimes I would wear a pair of the boots, I had already selected to go with the outfit, even high-cuts were in the do.

"Kag you look great." Sango said when I came out in my last outfit from the store.

It was a red halter top a black skinny jeans and a pair of red roxy wedge heel slippers.

"Thanks." I said as I turned and walked back in and put back on my original clothes and came out.

"Now it's your turn." I said to Sango.

She beamed amd handed me all of my clothes plus some of the clothes that were hers as she hurried to try them on.

Sango's style was a little different to mine, she liked her things short, not skimpy but she liked them short. Everything she came out in, if it was a shirt that surprisingly was the only thing that covered most of her body, she would wear a short pants or skirt, even the dresses she picked most like mine were short, shorter than mine if she could help it, her shoes well lets say she had a thing for the heels more than me.

After we had bought everything that we had tried on we made our way into a bikini store, I needed some new ones and Sango just wanted to buy some. We tried on every bikini we liked and bought each one, the boys in the store with other girls had to do a double take at us everytime we came out wearing another bikini. We spent two whole hours only on the first floor of the mall, and it was a three stories mall so we had alot of shopping to do and our hand were full with bags already.

"Ok how about we stop for something to eat." I suggested.

"No, a few more stores first." Sango whined.

"Few?" I repeated as she pulled me up from my seat.

"Yes." she said.

"Ok I love shopping but Sango you're killing me." I said.

Now I know how my brother feels when he says that to me, Karma will always gets you back. We finally got something to eat after my whining and Sango getting so irritated that she gave in with a loud groan that made everyone looked at us. I on the other hand, my cheeks were red and hurting because I was smiling and laughing so hard that I had to sit on the floor and hold my tummy and everyone were looking at us as if we were crazy.

My phone rang as Sango and I headed to her car for the fouth and last time, I looked to see who was calling, a smile appeared on my face when Inuyasha's name came up.

"Hey!" I said a bit cheerfully.

"Hey." he answered.

I could picture the smirk on his face when he heard my voice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are you and Sango done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool. And you guys are gonna come over soon?" he asked.

I smirked when an idea came into my head.

"What's wrong need a _rubbing?_" I asked.

I swore if I could see the look on his face it would have been priceless.

"NO! I justs wanted to know." he practically shouted in my ear plus he was kind of stuttering but regain his voice.

I giggled and whispered softly into the phone.

"See you later." I said.

"Bye." he answered and that was the last of that conversation.

Sango was looking a me and I looked back at her with a smile.

"What?" I asked innnocently.

She just shook her head but said nothing.

We wengt to my house as I packed somethings that I needed before I ran downstairs and back into Sango's car and drove off to Inuyasha's house. We had gone to Sango's house first so that she could get her things ready, her house was huge but I still had the urge to tell her that mine was bigger, Sango grinned and said that just because I had it a little better than her, I was glad she didn't take it the wrong way. We listened to music as we headed to Inu's house, Sango had shown me Miroku's house along the way and just like Sango's house it was still smaller than mine. We made it to Inuyahsha's house a few minutes later and my jaw dropped, his house had one more story than mine, and Sango was getting a kick out of it.

"Now it's my turn to tease you." she said giving me a nudge.

I came out of my shock and grinned at her.

"Karma's a bitch." I said.

_Deja vu._ I thought. Oh well no sense worrying about it now. Sango parked the car and both of us got out with our bags amd headed to the frontdoor.

It opened and Inuyasha and Miroku were there staring at us and smiling fom ear to ear.

"Finally." Inuyasha said.

I rolled my eyes at him and said.

"We're girls we take our time and do stuff. Especially when it's for something like this."

With that Sango and I went inside while the boys stayed at the door and poundering with my words.

"Hey where's your computer?" I asked outloud seeing that Sango and Miroku were here before me anyone could answer.

"There's one in my room." Inuyasha said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I'll show and at the same time show you you're room." he said.

"Cool." was my answer.

"Don't do anything." was all Miroku said.

"Save your talks for someone who actually cares." Inuyasha retorted back.

I heard the others snicker behind me as Inuyasha carry me up the stairs. Inuyasha led me to my room, it was the color of lilac, with silky pink drapes, the bed sheets were the same color of the drapes and next to it was a honey drawer with a mirror staring straight at the bed , it looked something like my room but not completely. I placed my bag down on the bed and then followed Inuyasha to his room. I didn't even bother to get a good look in his room, my eyes skipped around until the computer had my full attention.

"I don't have to wait until you put in a password right?" I asked my boyfriend from over my shoulder.

He shook his head, I sighed and took a seat at his computer and turned it on, when the wallpaper came up I saw that it was me on my bike.

"How did you get a picture of me?" I asked bluntly.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I have my ways." he said.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought, he skipped through my picture ablum but my brother probably gave it to him. I want a Ducati-999 for my next birthday which I would get if I hinted it correctly. Anyways back to why I was on Inu's computer in the first place, I needed an Anime show to watch and I needed one bad. I skipped through the shows none really catching my eye, if they weren't perverted they were very lame in my point of view, I would have watched Naruto from the normal one to the Shippuden but I would have skipped through them just to find any episode that had in Hinata and I did that so much times I needed to find a new show, so when I saaw this show name Shakugan no Shana I fasinated me and I clicked on it and started to watch it and I was hooked.

I had watched about four episodes without being irritated which I was now because someone every damn minute was calling me to do something when I just wanted to watch the damn show.

"WHAT?" I yelled as I pressed the pause button to turn to look at the person talking to me.

It was Inuyasha and he kind oof smirked and stepped back when he saw the look on my face.

":Sorry, but my parents are home and they want to meet before they leave." he said.

I sighed and tried to calm down as I nodded my head and got up to go with him. As he let me pass before he closed the door Inuyasha smacked my ass, I turned to glare at him _I wasn't in the mood for shit, _but he didn't seem to get it because he just kept grinning like an idiot. We walked downstairs with be trying to keep my cool which would eventually come when I meet or I but just put on a nice attitued and pray that they hurry up so I could get back to watchng my show. I saw them when I went into the livingroom and saw his parents and another boy there with sango and Miroku getting up to leave so we could have some privacy. I sighed, why did I think...well know that something bad might just happen.

"Hi." I said a sweet yet shy tone because truthfully I was never to the point where my hands were sweating.

My hands only sweat on certain occasions, either I was never, which (a) meant my hands only sweat, (b) if I was extremely pissed off at something, then my body would heat up and my hands would more than just sweat, it would seem like a pipe, (c) when I was too hot, and (d) when my hands turn icy cold and start to sweat it's beacuse I know something bad is going to happen and right now it was than opion and opion (a) at the same time.

"Hi." they answered.

I took them in, I looked at Inuyasha's mother first, hair hair was black and very long nearly to the floor if not, her eyes were brown, on her lips she wore red lipstick, she wasn't short nor she wasn't really that tall, she looked like a princess to me. Inuyasha had looked so much like him, he seemed to a general of some sort, his lon silver hair he wore in a high ponytail, his honey eyes that I would never forget I see them everday, his canine features with one blue single strip on each of his cheeks. The older boy seemed to have his fathers' features even though his hair is done much like Inuyasha's, he had a blue cresent moon on his forehead, his eyes are honey, he has two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and on his wrists.

"So you're the girl my boy talks about in his sleep." Inuyasha's father said.

I my face turned crismon, why did he have to say that.

"Now now Hon, don't embarrass the girl like that." his mother said.

_Too late he already done it_. I thought.

I saw the other boy smirk which made the blush on my cheeks grow even worse.

"Well I'm Izayoi, this is my husband InuTaisho and Sesshomaru my stepson." Izayoi said.

"Nice to meet you." I manage to say properly.

"I have to say I like her way better than that bitch you used to date." Sesshomaru commented.

Inuyasha's parents agreed with him, I blushed and looked back at Inuyasha who seemed to be blushing as well.

"Yes. She was a pain." Izayoi said.

"I smelt to much men on her." Inuyasha's father said then he looked at me and smile. "But I only smell one on you."

That did it, my face was completely red and I began to stutter all over my words.

"I-I-I'm l-l-l-l-leaving." I said and I turned to get as far away from the livingroom as possible.

"Aww see what you did. You embarrassed her and now she wnts to hide in Inuyasha's room." Inu's mother said.

"MOM!" Inuyasha nearly screamed.

His family just laughed at us and now I really wanted to hide.

"Well Kagome, you're going to make my baby very happy." Izayoi complimented.

"Thanks." I said without one stutter.

I saw his father and brother nod there heads in agreement, atleast they liked me that was a good start. We heard a horn beep from outside and a maid came in.

"You're car has arrived and is waiting for you." she said.

"Well I guess we have to go." InuTaisho said walking out of the living room follwed my his wife and son.

Inuyasha's got a kiss from his mother while I got a bear hug, his father and brother just smiled at us.

"Don't do anything while we're gone." Sesshomaru teased.

I couldn't turn any redder but if i could I would have.

"Now Sesshy leave them alone. I do want grandchildren you know." his mother said.

I wanted to faint but I willed myself not to.

"Mom, dad, Sess get going." Inuyasha ordered.

We heard them laugh again and soom they were out the door. I sighed anymore and i would have fainted. Unuyasha arms wrapped around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"They love you." he said.

I smiled.

"Who wouldn't love me?"

"Haters." was his only answer.

"Can I go back and watch my show now?" I asked.

"Only if I get to finger you." Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

It sent shivers all over my body, I pushed away from him and headed up the stairs into his room before he could start on his suggestion. Which didn't help because, Inuyasha came up behind me and locked his bedroom door and pulled me from the seat I was in and carried me to his bed.

"We can't do it! The others are here." I said.

Inuyasha shrugged as he took of my track pants and my pant at the same time and turn me over so I was on my tummy.

"I don't care." he said and gave me a pillow.

I looked at him.

"Use this when you're about to scream." he said and before I could answer him he inserted two of his fingers deep inside me.

I used the pillow because my voice was going to me anything but soft as he started to thrust his fingers inside me adding as he went along. I had to bite down in the pillow most of the time he was going so hard, so fast that if I didn't Sango and Miroku woulod come trying to break open the door when they heard me scream. Just a few more thrusts and Inuyasha began to pound so hard I began to move along with the bed, for a small second I really consider how it would be in bed, but as I thought about it my eyes opened wide with shock as I screamed into the pillow as soon as my orgasm hit. Inuyasha too his fingers out of me and sat on his bed pantings I turned over to look at him with my legs opened and he stared in between them I blushed and looked away as I snapped them shut, but he soon pried them open and started to lap at me, I found the pillow again just as soon as the second orgasm hit me.

I pushed Inuyasha over and he looked up at me as I pulled his pants down to and took his huge dick out of his boxers, I gave him one look before I licked it. I could feel the shiver that ran through his body and I licked it again, i moaned against him and he started to move against my mouth begging for me to take him in. I kissed his tip before I swallowed him and started to move my head up at down, I was begining to get wet again and I could feel it. Inuyasha hand came down on my head and I felt myself taking more of him inside my mouth, I felt him grow a little more I I held up out of breath, I began to rub him and place him by my entrance I couln't take it no more, I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck me. Please."

I heard him growl and I was on my back and I felt him thrust against me but not inside.

"You're so mean." I moaned out not caring if the others heard.

Inuyasha captured my lips as he began to hammer me from the outside just acticing out what I wanted him to do and I was coming even if he wasn't inside me. I used all my strength to much him over and ride it out, I wanted to be in control. When we came we both looked into each other eyes and our heavy pants filled the room, i collapsed ontop of him and his hands came around me pulling me closer to his body.

I wiggled around on Inuyasha and he let me how and I headed into his bathroom and took a bath, when I came out i saw a fresh panty there on Inuyasha bed for me but no Inuyasha, I shrugged it off and hurried to put back on my clothes and watch a little more of Shakugan no Shana, I mean I was that hooked. Night came pretty fast and Sango came into the room sat next to me.

"Time for the movies to start." she said.

I nodded and turned of Inuyasha's computer and made sure it was off before I headed downstairs and sat right next to Inuyasha. I heard the boys groan and looked up to see what movie Sango had popped in it was a Chick Flick, I covered my mouth to restrain the giggles that were trying to come out. We had watched four movies and I was too sleepy and wanted to go up to my room and sleep but they wouldn't let me saying that they wanting to play Truth and Dare. I rolled my eyes the only reason they wanted me to play the game was because I was sleepy and I may blurt out things I would regret later.

"Ok Kag truth or dare?" Sango sad.

"Truth?" I said not really wanting to take a dare, who knows what'll she'll ask.

"Who was your first kiss?' she asked.

I groaned, _I should've known._ I thought to myself.

"Fine. It was Adam." I answered.

Sango gasped.

"Hot and really sexy Adam Knight?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It's you're turn." I told her.

"That's easy dare." she said.

"Have sex with Miroku." I said.

I smirked satisfied with the look on her face I changed the dare.

"Fine, then just kiss him." I said.

Sango didn't want to do it but she saw that I wasn't going to change this time so she sighed and walked over to Miroku and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Happy?' she asked.

"Much." I said.

We played the game for a little while longer, we had ate and everything but now I was to darn sleepy to even get up the stairs, but when I did I sighed as I hit the covers stripping of my clothes and just putting on one of the big T-shirts I had bought from home. I was out like a light in the next few minutes, sleeping peacefully and hoping no one dares do anything stupid, we were talking about pranking each other before we actually left the livingroom.


	6. Dream

Dream

_I was slammed against the classroom door, naked with Inuyasha holding me up._

_"Inu." I moaned out._

_Inuyasha grunted in response as he stripped himself of his pants and threw them somewhere on the floor. I looked down naked we both were now, in an empty classroom in a deserted school._

_"You wanted to fuck, so we're going to fuck." he growled out at me._

_My face turned red when I felt him rub against me, his lips against my neck, his arms massaging my breast and my head was thrashing from side to side. Inuyasha wrapped my legs around him, he slightly pushing himself in me, my eyes opened wide before I found myself on top the teacher's desk my legs wide open and Inuyasha's eyes turning into something predatory. I saw him smirk for a second before his tongue flicked over my nether lips. I moaned then gasped when Inuyasha's fingers started to play with my nub._

_"Inu. I want your cock." I coaxed out as I began to feel my climax._

_Inuyasha stopped what he was doing, I groaned in disappointment, I wanted his cock but that didn't mean I wanted him to stop. Inuyasha chuckled, I glared at him, my eyes snapped shut when I felt him enter, slowly but it was still painful, I screamed, when he broke my innocence, he thrust all the way then he stopped waiting for me to adjust. I stopped trying to move when the pain subsided, I pushed back on him and I heard Inuyasha groan in pleasure before he started to move slowly inside me. I screamed out in pleasure though it hurt a little when Inuyasha started to go a little faster, but there was no denying it, sex with Inuyasha felt incredible._

_Inuyasha switched positions before I could come turning me on my stomach as he pounded me from the back, his him slapping against my ass, as he hammered harder into me. I moaned loudly as I tried to keep up with his rhythm, but his demon speed was getting a little to hard to handle. I held on to the ends of the table just when Inuyasha started to go really fast, if anyone else was in the school they would have heard me._

_"Inu…Inu…Inu…INUYASHA!" I screamed as I came._

I jolted awake, breathing heavily, sweating seriously and very wet below. I looked around, it was dark, it was still night I looked over at my alarm clock it was 4:50 am. I had a _wet dream_, greaaaat and I had to wake up after I came. I wonder if I should go back to sleep knowing that I would wake up soon enough, finally I made up my mind and went back to sleep not bothering to take a cold bath knowing I would be up again.

The teacher was saying something about the homework we were going to get but it all sounded like gibberish to me because my mind kept going back to my dream and what Inuyasha had told me this morning.

I had just walked into the school and all the demon s there were staring at me with lust filled eyes, oh great, I truly hoped that they couldn't smell me even though I soaped my skin five times this morning hoping to get my wetness off me. I heard someone growl and I was pushed against the bathroom door and lips captured mind in a crushing movement. Inuyasha. I thought, his doggie ears and hair were what I saw until his eyes opened and his amber was mixed with a hint of red.

"I could smell you from all the way by your locker." he growled in my ear.

My heart picked up pace when he said that. Shit, that meant all the other could smell it to.

"Oh God!." I cried when Inuyasha hand went under my skirt.

"What were you thinking about last night?" he asked.

My face flush he was doing it here at school even though others could smell me. Inuyasha stopped and took his finger out when the bell rung.

"I still want my answer Kag." he said before he tapped me and walked way.

"Miss Kagome." the teacher called.

I snapped back to reality and looked at the teacher full on.

"What was the homework again." he asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said.

The teacher sighed as he stared at me irritation crossing his features, I sighed I was in for a lecture. I listened as he rambled on about me not paying attention in his class rolling my eyes and praying that he just shut up and get it over with. Seriously it wasn't my fault that I had that dream last and it was haunting me now was it. The bell rang and I got my books and left trying to forget that teachers annoying voice, I saw Sango and I ran up to her.

"Hey." she said.

"hey." I answered with a groaned, that teacher was so boring.

"Got all the boys freaking out." Sango said to me.

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?"

"Boys are talking about how they want to…you know." she stopped there.

I groaned, demons are so troublesome.

"Ok I had a wet dream last night and I it seems they can smell me." I whispered into Sango ears.

She gasped and stared at me.

"You had WHAT?" she asked.

"Shhhh." I said covering her mouth.

Sango nodded and I let go of her mouth with a sigh.

"Get out!" she whispered.

I shook my head and blushed. Sango looked at me and smirked. D_on't talk Sango. Please don't talk_. I chanted to myself. She snickered instead I opened her mouth to say something my I covered my ears I picked up my pace to get outside to eat.

I sat at the table with my head pillowed by my arms as I tried to forget it but guess it was going to haunt me until who knows when and I hoped it would be pretty soon.

"You still haven't answered my question?" a voice spoke to me.

I gasped, my face heat up and my heart well you could hear it from where you stand so it was pretty loud.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Right here." he said. "You're driving me crazy Kag, better hope I don't decide to take you right here." whispered into my ear in a now husky voice.

_School_, he said he was going to take me here at school, just where my dream took place, only thing we were in a classroom alone not outside surrounded by demons and other horny ass boys.

I shook my head and turned to look at him.

"Not here." I whispered.

Inuyasha gave me one of those cocky smirks but then turned to his food and took a bite.

There was no place like where I was now, home, in my bed getting ready to have a nap. It was a long day trying to keep away from the demons having one demon protect me from the other. Ha! Inuyasha almost sent that guy to the hospital just for trying to touch me. I sat up and walked ovver to my computer, I didn't feel like sleepy anymore, I turned it on and waited until it told me I had to put in my password before I could do what I wanted to do. When it came on I decided to just check up on anything that crossed my mind which just happened to be a Barbie Movie, I still liked he movies besides they were new ones coming out that I wanted to see. It would also help get my mind off of somethings, that I really shouldn't be thinking of. I sighed guess I'll be watching shows for a long time.

_Barbie Perfect Christmas_. That seemed like a good one to watch right now, even though it was far away from Christmas I still wanted to watch it.

I heard the bell rang, Barbie had just finish and it wasn't bad at all and now I was watching Madea's Christmas, hmmm my second Christmas movie, oh well maybe I was just in the mood for them right now, I bought so many last year and haven't gotten around to watching many of them so I was making up for lost time. The bell rang I and I groaned and got up to answer it. T_his better be good. _I thought to myself rushing out my bedroom and running down the stairs.

I opened the door and saw Inuyasha and the other standing there wauting to come in, I stepped aside to let them enter before I closed the door and walked back upstairs to my room and they followed. Sango and Miroku sat on the couch while I laid in my bed with Inuyasha beside me as we errupted in laughter at what Madea said. I yawned I was getting sleepy again and Madea was really long. I turned over on my side tha wasn't facing the Tv and went to sleep not bothering to even cover up.

"Kagome." I heard someone called.

I groaned can't people just let me sleep in peace, it's the reason we sleep in the first place.

"Kagome." the person called again.

I didn't even bother to make a sound.

"KAGOME!" other voices joined in down.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted back sitting straight up.

They started laughing, I swear I could feel my veins popping out and I glared at them.

"The movie's over and we going home since you're sleepy and we just wanted to tell you." Sango said.

I just looked at them not saying a word because I was trying to comprehend how I should take this and in my mind I was just saying _kill them_.

"Why are you smiling?" Miroku asked.

I shook my head and tried not to smile anymore.

"Nothing."

"And we're leaving." Sango said getting up seeing that my smile didn't seem to be listening to my command.

Inuyasha kissed me before he joined the rest.

"We'll lock the door for you." he said.

I just nodded before I laid my head back on my pillow and was out like a light.

_"Now now Kag. I want it." Inuyasha said, both of us naked o the couch._

_I shook my head, I was tired yet I was turned on, so wet, I felt myself dripping and Inuyasha was staring me with lust filled eyes watching as I tried to find something to pleasure myself with. He chuckled and I gasped when three of his fingers entered me at once making me arch my ack to him and Inuyasha starting to suck on my breast. His other hand came and played with my left breast, squeezing it hard enough for me to gasps, then his fingers pinched it as twirled it around, just like his tongue was doing at it sucked on the right one. His fingers never decreased their speed as they hammered into me making me start to twist and turn my body. Inuyasha switched breast and continued his movements before I felt cold air touching them, he rubbed them for a few moments before he disappeared down to my core._

_"Inu..." I didn't finish because I cried out, he licked me._

_His fingers were no were inside me and I heard him sucking on something, I flushed his fingers were in his mouth._

_"You're too damn sexy." he said._

_Before I could retaliate he licked me again and his tongue plunged into me swirling around inside, my screams became louder and louder, how could he be so good, I wanted to push him over and gave him a taste of his medicine, but he wouldn't let me. His tongue, oh his sweet tongue began to thrust into me and and alarming rate and I was so close to coming that my screams echoes off the walls back to our ears._

_"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I came._

_Inuyasha moved back and sat down panting, I looked down and saw how hard he was and bent over and licked him, his eyes closed as I swallowed him and started to bob my head. I felt a hand connected with me ass and I groaned and it vibrated against him. Inuyasha pulled out, before I knew it was was on my stomach again and with one thrust Inuyasha was all the way inside._

_"Fuck!" he grunted out._

_I moaned as he started to move, he didn't even let me adjust this time, he was in and I was screaming for more and that's what I got. Inuyasha moved fast inside me, sending me on my elbows to keep up with his speed, so quickly Inuyasha changed positions so now I was sitting ontop of him as we continued with what we started._

_"Harder!' I cried._

_"Kagome." Inuyasha groaned out, as he did one thrust and stopped._

_I groaned too and looked back at him and I grinded just to get a feel._

_"Why...did...you...stop?" I panted out moving myself on him on my own will._

_I heard him chuckle before, he kissed my neck and started to move slowly inside me._

_"Move faster." I moaned softly._

_I was close to my orgasm before he stopped._

_"INUYASHA!" I groaned out loud._

_He picked up his pace them and it seemed that I was going higher into the air._

_"I'm coming!" I moaned out._

_Inuyasha went faster like he was trying to get me to come before him and it was working._

_"Inu...INUYASHA!" I cried before I fell foward on my bed breathing heavily and my eyes closing with me drifting off to sleep._

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned,_ why _did I have to dream about sex with Inuyasha again. _Wait don't answer that_, I should already know the answer to that. I felt wet just like in my dream, I got up and headed to the bathroom, I was going to take a long bath and try to clear my head at the same time.

_I need a snack._ That was what was on my mind at the moment, right now I was in the kitchen in a white T-shirt, I didn't care about wearing clothes right now. I opened the fridge door and took out some grapes, tangerines and cherries and with a smile on my face I went into the livingroom and sat down on the couch and watched anything that caught my eyes.

I had my Ipod blasting in my ears, as I walked through the halls of the school, Inuyasha was next to me and so was Miroku and Sango we were on our way to homerooom, form periods were for the first two periods today. I was at my desk, while Inuyasha was talking to some of his friends-I wasn't that kind of girl that only wanted my boyfriend to talk to me-Sango and Miroku were talking to some of their friends too.I guess I didn't have much friends because most of the kids here still freak out about Souta being my brother and it's like I said annoying.

Someone stood in front of me and I let my eyes travel up to the person's face, it was Kikiyo and she was smiling her little ass off at what, I didn't know but I was going to find out.

"What?" I asked simply getting to the point.

Kikiyo just kept smirking at me, if she didn't I would surely slap it right off.

"I was just wondering how does it feel to be a _virgin_?" she asked. "I mean you and Inuyasha's been together long enough now you shouldn't be one."

My eyes twitched._ WHAT THE FUCK? _My face flushed red even though I was pissed off, that was none of her business now she had everyone looking at us or rather at me to see what I was going to do. They weren't going to be disapponted either, my hand came across her face and I swear you could hear it two classes down, her hair was next in line as I pulled it so hard that she actually came off the ground when I threw her over the other side of the room.

"That's none of your fucking business what Inuyasha and I do! Last time I checked that was our business not yours!" I crossed the room to her but I didn't bother to do anything else to her.

Strange, I know but I didn't feel like beating her for something like that, I did like slapping her and flinging across the room. I sighed and turned away from her that was until i felt her hand grab my hair and yank it.

"Bitch!" I shouted before I punched her square in the nose.

I cracked my knuckles before I pulled her hands from her nose and punched her again this time on her right cheek before I did a around the worl kick that sent her flying once again. I turned around again with no interuption and left the room with a slam on the door, I found myself ontop of the roof letting the breeze calm me the best it could.

"You shouldn't have left the classroom by yourself." Inuyasha said.

"Too late." was my only answer.

I was still pretty cross so I didn't care what came out of my mouth really. Inuyasha chuckle and sat next to me, as I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed up there for the rest of the first period and most of the second one before we went back to the classroom.

"One of the boys carried Kikiyo to the nurse's office." Sango said.

I scoffed I didn't give a damn, she did bring it on herself so why should I care.

As usually all teachers did was talk and lecture you oh did i forget the give you detention and homeowrk even suspend you or expel you, but luckily all I got was a fucking detention all because of the bitch Kikiyo. Please excuse my language that's how it gets when I really upset and someone's gets on my last never A.K.A Kikiyo. The girl just don't know when to stop messing with me, oh that right, she'll find out when she's in a body cast for six damn months or maybe more, and no that isn't harsh, harsh is when she can't move or in a coma for who knows how long.

"Dentention is over." the teacher said and I made sure i was the first out of the room.

When I got outside, Isaw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha standing there by our cars waiting on me.

"What?" I asked.

I was still really pissed even though a smile did come to my face when I saw that they were still here waiting on me.

"We're going to have some fun." Sango said.

"Ok." I really didn't have a choice she was going to make me come anyway.

We left in our cars as I followed them since i had no idea where I was going or what the plan was. I found out we were going to the mall when I passed a familar sign, I sighed this was going to be a long evening.

"Ok let's go Kag." Sango said.

Come to think of it why didn't I just reverse and get the hell out of here as fast as I could, they were all out of their cars and it woul be an easy task to do.

"Don't even think about it." Sango said her voice now suddenly dark.

I gulped silently and and sighed as I got out the car, I really wish I just did what I was thinking of doing when I had the chance. Before I knew I was in a store with my hands filled with clothes that Sango wanted me to try on and to tell you the truth she was trying to get me fucked by most of the boys in here especially Inuyasha. The first dress she made me wear was a strapless black one that had my stomach and lower back exposed due to the slanted cut design plus the dress barely cover my legs and two top it off the heels I wear in , I could really get into trouble.

"Sango I'm going to kill you." I said as I rushed back into the dressing room to change before things got out of hand.

I fell flat on my bed after an evening of shopping with Sango _again_, I was beat, I closed my eyes not really wanting too because I was afraid of having those..._dreams_ again. I finally gave into my tireness, I mean spending an evening with Sango going through every store in the mall after coming for detention and now having to look for more space to put the clothes that i just bought inside my closet, I was going to sleep for a long time. Funny I said that so many times in two whole days, I let it slide too tired to even argue with myself or anything of the sort.

"Kag." A soft voice called to me.

I opened my eyes and saw mom standing over me with a tray with my food in it.

"Mom." I said my sight a little blurry.

I sat up and my mom handed me my food.

"I have a trip that I need to go on, and I need you to hurry up and decide which friend you want to spend the week at." she told me.

Was that even a question, Sango would probably make me go shopping everyday, Miroku would be more than a pervert and Inuyasha...well I think I'll stay with him, and hope he doesn't have a key to my room at the moment.

"hurry and eat, my plane leaves in two hours." she said before rushing out my room.

I _sighed_ guess I had to start packing too, but first I'm gonna eat something.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted cheerfuly.

"I'm spending a week by you." I cut straight to the point.

I could mentally see the smile or smirk on his face, I slapped yself in the face what have I gotten myself into.

"Sure." Inuyasha said.

"Wipe the smile off your face." I said.

"Who said I was smiling?' he asked.

"I can see it." was my reply.

Inuyasha chcukle but said nothing.

"See you when you get here." and with that he was off the phone before I could speak.

_Better get to it. _I said to myself as I began packing for the rest of my week.

I drive to my doom yeah that had a nice ring to it, I sighed as I came up to the house that was going to be my home, I really hoped his parents and brother weren't there or not all hell was going to break loose. i got out my car and walked slowly up to the house before I rang the door bell, Inuyasha came to the door and answered it wth a smile, I rolled my eyes, who was he expecting Santa Claus.

"Can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

As if I needed too, Inuyasha pulled me in before I said another word.

"Is your family home?" I asked.

"Nope. it's just us and this whole house for a whole month." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm only here for the end of this week." I said.

"We've already fucked by then." Inuyasha whispered into my ear low and husky his voice filled with want.

A shiver went through my body, couldn't he behave for once, I walked up the stairs knowing where my room was already so I didn't need any help. I opened the door and rushed over to the bed and laid on it and I smile came to my face, then I sniffed and I didn't again, this room smelt like roses when they did have a scent.

"Smells nice." I swooned.

Inuyasha chuckled from by the door.

"I know that's why I did it." he said.

I sat up and stared at him but shrugged it off and laid right back down. Inuyasha walked over to me and towered over then he kissed me long and passionate, I gave in right away not bothering to fight off my own needs and it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't going to let me either. His kisses were like a drug, at the moment making me addicted to him, them, I wanting more than just kisses, I really wanting him now so much. Maybe those dreams were signs telling me I was was ready now, if that was the case I was gladly willing to take the chance. Inuyasha growled when he smelt my arousal, damn did I have to be this obvious, Inuyasha hands started roaming my body, I felt his claws getting ready to tear my blue summer dress off me.

"Don't." I breathed whenhe let go of my lips.

Inuyasha smirked against my neck as he left butterfly kisses and his hands never left my body.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I need clothes to go home with." I said.

"I can give you a shirt." he breathed inhaling my scent.

I shook my head shifting underneath him, so wet was I right now wanting to be filled by him so bad. I heard his stomach grumble and giggle a little, Inuyasha bit down on my breast and my gighgle turnnto a groan and Inuyasha licked the cloth cover it.

"The maids aren't here so I guess we'll be cooking for ourselves tonight." he aid as he got off me and headed to the door, it was late anyway but I wasn't hungry I had just ate an hour ago before i came here.

I followed him downstairs as he went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, I sat at the table and watched him but the look of dread came to my eyes when he held an apron up to be with a grin on his face.

"Strip tease for me." he said.

"Hell no."

"Please." he pleaded.

"No."

"Aww c'mon Kags just this once." he said.

I laughed.

"You're not going to get me to do it." I said.

Inuyasha smirked and before I knew I was in his arms and he was tickling me and I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Put it on." Inuyasha lowly growled.

"Ok ok I'll put on the damn apron." I said.

"Naked." he said.

I turned to face him him my face flushed red.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"Naked." he said again. "I want to see you in nothing but that apron."

I gupled.

"And you have to do it right here." he said sounded smug.

My face was as red as a ripe tomato if not redder and the look in his eyes said he wasn't joking and I defininelt couldn't run away from him he would catch me in an instant. I started to take of my dress and inuyasha eyes were glued to me, I was getting wetter just by the look he was giving, it looked as if he wanted to rape me, I started to take of my bra and slid my panty down my legs, Inuyasha growled as if he was deprived of something. I smirked that something was _me,_ I finally clothed myself with the apron and started to get to work on his lunch just for the sake of making him happy.

I had barely even gotten started with the potatoes when Inuyasha growled again and I heard his footsteps that were bringing him closer to me. _Oh God what was he about to do?_

"Bend over." he said.

I did as I was told putting the potato peeler down and bending over the kitchen counter. I heard Inuyasha grunt and then growled before two hands took each off my ass cheeks and gave them a hard squeeze, I groaned out and I look back to see Inuyasha on his knees with a glint in his eyes before he licked me. I closed my eyes as my head turned back to the front and a cry escaped my parted lips, my fisst were balled up and my knees growing very weak. Inuyasha kept on licking while I kept o calling out in pleasurable moans and cries, I subconsciously pushed back on his mouth which caused Inuyasha to grunt and grip my ass tighter as he laid down pulling me with him so I sat on top of his face.

I looked down and bend over to reach into Inuyasha's track pants and squeezed him, I held in my moan as Inuyasha thrust his tongue further into me and so did his dick. I pushed down his pants and took his memeber out, I was about to lick it when Inuyasha stopped my fingers and I was in his arms in a flash.

"I can't take it anymore." were his only words before we were up in his room looked in from the inside to do our business.

I was placed on his bed and in a second the apron that covered my body was gone and Inuyasha's eyes wre free to roam. Inuyasha stripped himself of his clothes and then climbed into bed with me and placed a hot kiss on my lips, while his left hand played with right breast and two fingers found their way inside.

"Inuyasha." I moaned.

Inuyasha fingers disappeared and reappeared my his mouth as he sucked them clean and a clear view for me to see even though my eyes were half closed. Inuyasha attacked my neck after, sucking on my skin leaving soft kisses and licked a trail from my neck to my breast, each of them, then back up to my neck my jawbone before he kissed me and position himself infront of me.

"No faking this time." he said in a low husky voice that made me gaps.

He started to push in and I have to say _it hurt, it hurt like fuck, _tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes as he pushd further inside, I felt them running down my cheeks after awhile, then it happened. Inuyasha broke my innocence and now he was inside me all the way and when he was he stopped, letting me adjust to the size of him, letting me feel that he was inside me filling me and not no one else, he kissed me long and passionate as he waited for the pain inside me to decease and go away even for a little while.

Inuyasha started to hump me and I broke free from the kiss and shook my head even though it felt good.

"Harder." I said.

Inuyasha chuckled and for a second I felt empty inside before I screamed when he re-entered me and started to move faster, harder, deeper as he wanted too. My fingers dived into his back as he pounded the living daylights out of me, in a good way, I was screaming at the top of my voice in pure bliss,the pain was there but it was more pleasure than pain as he filled me and drove me to the near ends of my sanity. Inuyasha started to move faster and my eyes travelled down his body, I watched as his muscles tightened and relese everytime he entered my body, I watched as his fingers tightened their grip on the bed sheets as he tried to hang on to his sanity just like me, my eyes followed all the way to his V-shape hips and then to what was burried inside me.

_Oh My Gosh! _It glistened with my juices and his put together, it filled me everytime it went in and I groaned at just the sight. I heard Inuyasha growled and my eyes shot back up to his which now held a slight crismon color in the rims and marks appearing on his face,we looked at each other gazes holding until his eyes went to my body and I knew that he was watching me just like I did him. His gaze followed my body as it moved to keep up with the rhythm of his thrust, they eyed my breasts, my curves and the stayed looked to my nether area which he was occupied with, his movements became more frantic as he quciked his pace inside me.

I was close too close in fact and that was probably the reason Inuyasha went into hyperactive mode, his thrusts became so frantic that my body barely managed to keep up with him, my grip on him tightened my legs were now wrapped around him holding on for name sake as he pounded mercilessly into me desprate to make me cum and i wanted too. Inuyasha had hit a spot inside me and I screamed an ear piercing scream and Inuyasha started to hit it repeatedly.

"Inu...Yasha... I'm about to com-" I did finsih that sentence because my first orgasm rippled through my body like a tornado and Inuyasha just kept going.

I gave a light chuckle it seemed that this part of my dream was actually turning out to be a reality. But for right now I wanted to be on top and I began to push Inuyasha until he fell over with his arms tightly around my waist. His arms fell to each side when I started to ride him, I wanted to be in control just for a few minutes, I wanted Inuyasha at my mercy the way he had me. Inuyasha let out a grunt as I rode him as fast as I could, Inuyasha thrust up inside me and I shook my head this was my time I began to bounce and Inuyasha had to close his eyes in concentration as he let a ragged strangled breath escaped him.

"Inuyasha." I managed as I found myself coming close to my second orgasm and very hard to keep myself together.

I gripped Inuyasha shoulders as I desprately wanted to realease the tension in my body as I moved myself as fast and hard as I could in anyway possible on Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his eyes and i looked straight into them before my eyes closed as I screamed and rode out my second one for the event. I slowed down my breaths pants and I slowly opened my eyes to see Inuyasha still looking at me. Inuyasha switched our positions and now I was in doggie style with Inuyasha rubbing against me.

"It's my turn." he said.

"What...do..you..mean?" I asked as I waiting for him to push back in, I gave a disappointed groan when he didn't.

"You had your fun with me in the position you wanted." he gave my ass a slap. "Now I want you this way."

I let out a moan when he started to push in but groan when he took it out again teasing me like he always did before moments ago when he was thrusting in and out of my soaking wet...

"Inu." I said clutching to nothing but wanting something.

Inuyasha chcukle.

"What do you want Kag?" he asked.

Another thing from one of my dreams.

"I want your cock." I said.

Inuyasha started pushing in but stopped.

"How bad do you want it?" he asked me again.

"Inu...mmm...So bad." I said he pushed a little further.

"Nuh uh." he said.

"Fuck me." I whispered.

Inuyasha pushed right in and stopped. I groaned and pushed back on him, _he's not moving_ and I wanted him to move so badly.

"I said to fuck me." I said again a little louder.

Inuyasha chuckled again before I gave a cry of pleasure as he started to pound inside me.

"Faster!" I screamed.

Inuyasha grunted before he did as I asked. I could hear our bodies slamming into one another, my hands were balled into the sheets and my eyes shut tightly as pleasure coursed through me like nothing else had, this was better than the first two rounds and they were great.

"Inuyasha...more." I coaxed out.

Inuyasha lifted me off my knees and had me in some sort of 6:30 position as he continued his actions and like the first time becoming more frantic, the six thirty position didn't last long as I felt my stomach boiling up again and I dropped to my elbows and knees.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as I fell flat not able to take anymore.

To my surprise Inuyasha let go the same time as I did, i felt him when he thickened before he let go, I smiled it was a good thing my mom made me take a pill before I left the house, she said even though she wants grandchildren she want me to finish my education first, let's just hope the pill does it job. Inuyasha pulled me into his arms and pulled the sheet over us. He gave me a kiss and with all the energy I had left back I manage to give him a worth while one.

"I love you." Inuyasha told me.

I blushed but smiled at the same time and replied.

"I love you."

I fell asleep with Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly aound me and I know that if I have those dreams again tonight it will be about something like _this_.


	7. Trouble&Thoughts

Trouble&Thoughts

It's been a week since Inuyasha and I first had sex, three times for the first time, my cheeks still heat up if I just think about it. The only person I told was my best friend Sango and if I didn't cover her mouth the whole school would have known at least Inuyasha had a better time with Miroku. The best part is I am not pregnant, the pill did it's job, maybe after I finish my education we could try for a child. I love children to death, even though sometimes I want to do things that hurt them but that's only when they get on my nerves and shouting doesn't do a thing.

Arms wrapped around me and I looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at me smirking.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said.

Sango and Miroku were right behind him waiting on us, Inuyasha laced his fingers with mine and we made our way outside to get something to eat, it was lunch time.

"I was hoping to become a auntie." Sango said.

I almost choked on my Chicken Breast Sandwich and my face was burning up as I stared in disbelief at what my best friend.

"I agree with Sango I wanted to be the uncle." Miroku pouted.

"So you could do what. Teach my kid how to be a big ass pervert like you." Inuyasha said.

Did no one see how my face is or that I almost choked to death?

"Guys, maybe when I'm older we can get kids but last time I checked I'm still in school." I said.

They all smile at me.

"Aww someone is still embarrassed?" Sango teased.

"That's my sex life you guys are just talking about like it some test or something!" I whispered hissing at them.

They just laughed at me and I growled, I got up from the table and started to walk away grumbling to myself about what I would like to do to them. As I walked away I bumped into someone and I stumble back a little.

"Sorry." I mumbled before I looked up to see who it was.

Kikiyo stayed there looking down at me smirking, I rolled my eyes, stepped to the side before and walked away from her she would probably start gloating on how I said sorry to her and let the whole world know.

I went back into the school but turned around quickly when Sango started to shout, I wonder who got on her nerves this time and to my luck it just had to be the slut of the year. I slowly made my way back over there just to know what the hell way going on. People were now starting to crowd around our table listening to what my friends were saying.

"Bitch what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

_That's what I'll like to know._ I thought.

Kikiyo turned to face me like if she knew I was standing there with that smirk on her face from a few moments before.

"Kagome." she chimed, I stared at her mentally confused.

_I'm scared_. I thought.

Kikiyo face turned serious now as she looked at me with some the look of murder in he eyes.

_What the hell did I do?_

"You stole the test papers from homeroom." she accused.

"Sorry?" I stated calmly when inside I was about to send her to another planet and back on the other side of the earth, hopefully she'll end up in the South or North Pole where she'd freeze to death.

Kikiyo was still smirking I wanting to wipe that grin on her face. We had taken our end of term test last week and I did pretty good on all of them even though Maths was like hell.

"You stole the answers to the English test." she said.

SLAP!

If she have said Maths sure it would be a little hard for me to deny that which wouldn't be the case since I didn't cheat but English please she just feels like airing her mouth and I just did the job of stopping it up.

"Look bitch, I have no time to fuck around trying to get a perfect score on a test by cheating if I get a perfect score is because I actually studied and not open my legs to every flipping teacher or boy who can do you're dirty work for you." I told her.

I growled and walked away I really needed now to get away from the bitch before my thoughts actually came true.

I walked until I found myself on the rooftop again for the second and the cause Kikiyo. I sat there and I heard the door open and I turned my head to see the principal and roll my eyes but inside it was a different story.

Crap.

"Now tell us why we should believe that you didn't take the test papers?" the principal asked me.

I rolled my eyes, he probably got put up to this my Kikiyo and her sluttish ways.

"Because I didn't get all the answers right on the test sir." I said.

The man smirk and if he wasn't the fucking principal he would be doing lack flips out the damn window.

"That is not what Miss Kikiyo says." he answers back.

Ugh the way he says her name has me thinking that she is more than just his student which I hardly think that is not possible that they did already for her to be in such a high position even though she comes from a rich family.

"Well Miss. Kikiyo needs to mind her own business and stop telling lies on me." I retort crossing my arms over my chest.

_He wants to play hard ball well so can I._ I said to myself.

"Well I don't think she's telling lies." the principal says.

_That's because you fucked her, so you'll believe everything she says if you don't want to be fired._ I smirked I would like to tell him that but it's best that I kept my mouth shut.

"Well the school has video cameras and if you were smart you'll check them and see if someone's setting me up because if I get put out of this school for something that I didn't do my mom will have your head on her plate." I said.

He looked at me and cringed, I smirked I got him right where I wanted him, and if he didn't believe he better go and check up on my mother's files it would be a lot of help to him at the moment. The principal nodded and went to look at the security camera's but not before he to me to stay were I was. When he came back the look o his face said it all and I smirked, his face read anger because I got a good feeling Kikiyo is going to like what her lover was going to tell her, second it read horror because he knew I was right and lastly it said nervous because he was going to have to talk and it was going to be fun.

"So am I clear?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't think if it happens again that it will be that simple." he says sternly.

I scoffs he such a dickhead.

"You do owe me an apology." I say.

The principals looks at me in disbelief.

"You're joking?" he asks.

I shake my head and show him the phone.

"It can get out with just a click of this button." I tell him.

He stays there weighing his options before he opens his mouths.

"I'm sorry for accusing you Miss Kagome Higurashi." he apologizes.

I smile and got up and made my way to the door.

"I accept you're apology." I say before I exit the room.

I save the recording conversation and walks over to my friends who were waiting on me with Kikiyo not that far from the rest of the crowd.

"I'm all clear." I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

My eyes went to Kikiyo to see her shock face which soon turned into anger, that smirk that was the was long gone and my own appearing on my face. _Bitch got what she deserved._ I thought. I bet she'll be having a talk with the principal when everyone else is out of sight but then that's her damn business, I was going on a movie date wih Inuyasha tonight.

Inuyasha was picking me up for our date, so all I had to do was sit and wait on him which wouldn't be much longer since he said he would pick me up at 8:00 on the dot. I sat in the living room wearing a hot pink halter top, black skinny jeans and hot pink gladitors that reached just past my ankles and zipped up at the back. My hair was down and I wore pink hoops earings and lipgloss to finsh my look for the night, simple but I think I look pretty good.

I heard Inuyasha's car horn beep andI rushed to the door and outside in a flash, briefly saying "bye and I'll be home soon" to my mom and hurrying into the car.

"Hey." Inuyasha says.

I kiss him on the cheek and reply.

"Hey."

Inuyasha's pouts and I roll my eyes before giving him a proper kiss on his lips. I sit back in the chair and he smirks at me before he drives off. We got to the movie theatre in the next thrity minutes and we were now deciding on what we wanted to watch, I wanted to see a romance comedy or an action, while Inuyasha agreed with me on the action while I almost slapped him silly for wanting to watch a horror, I knew I told him sometime that I just hated horror movies he just wanted a movie that would have me clinging to him for all enternity.

"Alright we'll watch an action." he says.

I smiled that was way better than a horror and the romances they had I'd all ready watch all of them, either on the computer or on DVD.

"But what Action?" I asked

We both look a the actions movies that were going to show or already showing.

Limitless:6:00-8:00

Sucker Punch:6:00-8:00

Mission Impossible:Ghost Protocol:8:45-10:45

Drive Angry:7:00-9:00

"Mission Impossible." I say.

Inuasha just nods his head and we head over to the ticket line to get our tickets before we go for the food.

The movie had just started when we got inside, I had a large bucket of popcorn and a large drink which Inuyasha and I were going to share, I would have liked it all to myself but he would have still eaten some of it anyway saying that I couldn't possibly eat everything, I shot him a luck as if to say _you really don't know me_.

I giggled Tom Cruise could be such an ass when he was ready, I had my hand in the bucket and plled it out with a handful of popcorn ready to stuff it inside my mouth. The movie was awesome, the fighting the jokes that Tom Cruise cracked and just the movie itself was cool. Inuyasha and I did make out during the movie, thankfully we sat in the back where no one would pay much attention to us.

"No. I will not let you have your way with me." I told Inuyasha his hand was making its way up my shirt.

_Thank God I wore a pants. _I thought to myself.

Inuyasha whined in my ear.

"Kagome."

I smiled.

"No. You're becoming a horny puppy." I told him.

"Want me go and hump a pillow but then that's not going to scream and call for it rough." he told me kissing my neck.

My cheeks heated up and I tried to get my words in order before they turn into nothing but gibberish.

"Besides no one is going to notice." he states.

"No." I said and move to a seat further down to my left just to keep his wandering hands to himself.

But of course he follows me but surprisingly he doesn't even touches me anymore except but his hand over my shoulders and kisses my cheek. The movie ending and Inuyasha and I left holding hands and walked towards his car, I yawned I was tired now and it was going to be hell waking up tomorrow for school.

"I wanna go home." I said inbetween another yawn.

Inuyasha chuckled at me and open my side of the car door and I slip in without hesitation when Inuyasha got in he put the pedal to the medal and drove off at high speed.

Beep Beep Beep!

I just had to wake up to my annoying alarm I could just sleep through it that could be my birthday present in advance, but since my eyes are open could as well get the hell up and get ready. I sighed, when was the last time water felt this good on my body, oh that's right yesterday when I dragged myself into the bath to forget everything that happened at school. _Tch_. I wonder how it went with Miss. Slut and Principal Dick, I'll find out at school anyway, yesterday when I got home I record the tape message on a tape and put it up in my room somewhere just incase my mom needed it which I don't think will happen. I wonder if I'll get in trouble today, hopefully not but it would still be fun to knock someone out, I think we know who that will be, once I don't get suspended for it which might happen but oh well gotta live life while I'm living.

_I am going to hurl. _I spat out at myself.

I couldn't believe it, but oh no, it was there running down my legs, Mother Nature. It fucking ass came at the wrong time too _DAMN IT! _Now I'm gonna be in such a horrible mood, it came late and maybe that's why I was feeling so grouchy all of a sudden and it's not going to be easy trying to get my bitchy attitude under contol and not spitting out venom at everyone who _will _piss me off today but the best part I can't swim cause I'm not sticking no fucking tampon anywhere up my body-because I hate those things-and there is just no way I'm ever sticking one of them up my vagina!

I hurried out the bath after I made sure my body was thoroughly clean, I tiptoed out the bathroon and made sure not a drip of blood made its way onto my carpet and hurried to find the proper panty to wear on such a occasion. After I had put on my clothes, and made sure that I wouldn't have an "accident" in school, I hurried and went downstairs, not in the mood to eat anyting and my mom could see why and headed outside into my car and made my way off to school.

I got out of my car and walked up to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around me and smle.

"I know you can smell it." I whispered to him.

"Yeah so." he stated.

I shook my head and smile, I slipped out of Inuyasha hold and went and hug Sango and told her my big news, she grinned at me and then at Inuyasha but only comment she made was to tell me congratulations.

"You lucky girl."

"I'm gonna be in pain for four days." I whined.

It true some girls' time of the month last for a week or even more but mine was a little different four days and that was it, how lucky was I.

The bell rang and Sango was still patting my back from all my whining and pouting, I had Social Studies first for two periods and I went straight into the back and sat down with my head on the desk, if I was lucking I'll just fall asleep before the teacher evens gets into the classroom and then no one can wake me up. I groaned the pain was starting, my stomach started turning like if I ate something spoiled and now I got food poisoning all over again, my back started up also, and my hips were calling for some miracle to happen. Not to mention the idiots inside the classroom won't shut their traps and now I'm getting a headache and I want to sleep. I went in my bag and took out a plastic bag that I had in there since Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and I went to the mall, I opened it in and blew some air into it before I twist it around which made it look like if it was filled with something before I let my hand connect with it which gave a loud POP sound and everyone quiet down and turned to look at me.

"Will you please shut up." I said.

But I guessed I wouldn't have to say it again the teacher came in and everyone turned back around to face the teacher and I laid my head back down and try to gety to sleep before they start talking things I didn't have time to comprehend.

"Ok everyone into the pool with the exception of Miss. Hugurashi for _personal_ reasons." The gym teacher said.

I was sitting on the benches with a paper in my hand since I couldn't go in the water even though the teacher begged me to go to the nurses office for one of those disgusting things, even threatened to give me detention but I didn't care so he finally gave up and decided for me to time everyone and put then on the paper in order for who the new swim team.

RIIINNNNNNNG

Lunch time, man I was counting down the minutes, period and turning stomach I really needed to eat something, but I doubt I would epsecailly if it was something I wasn't in the mood for it-how many girls know what I'm talking bout, you want something but then change your mind in a spilt second because it didn't look tasty anymore-besides I'll probably go to sleep as I sit down anyway just to have all the pain in my body go away.

"Hey." I said when I sat down at the table.

"Hey." the greeted back.

I didn't even take my lunch out I just laid my head on the table and listen to them talk and try to fall asleep, I would let a chuckle everytime one of them say something stupid or Miroku got hit my Sango, I'd raise my head just to see him falling to the ground and that hand of his twitching.

"So what are you doing this evening Kag." Sango asked.

"Take a panadol and go to sleep." I said my eyes closed again.

"So don't bring you ay chicken soup." Miroku asked.

"I have my monthly present, not a damn cold." I told him.

I saw him cringe at my words.

"What's wrong when you get married you'll be either seeing pads or tampons unless you marrying a guy." I said.

"Now I'm going to puke." Miroku said holding his mouth and stomach.

my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out and looked at the message I got.

**Listen To This Song**

**Then Motoo Drake ft. Lil Wayne**

I shrugged and clicked on the link and the tune to Cat Daddy started to play before Drake started to rap.

Drake

_I'm the fucking man,_

_You don't get it do ya?_

_Type of money everyone acting like they knew ya_

_Go Uptown, New York City Biiitch_

_Some Spanish girls love me like I'm The Adventura_

_Tell Uncle Luke I'm out Miami too_

_Clubbing hard, Fuckin' women ain't much to do_

_Wrist bling, got a condo up in Biscayne_

_Still getting brain from a thang, ain't shit changed_

_How you feel? How you feel? How you feel?_

_Twenty-five sittin' on 25 mil uhh_

_I'm in the building and I'm feeling myself_

_Rest in peace Mac Dre, I'mma do it for the Bay, okay_

_Getting paid well holla wen ever that stop_

_My team good, we don't really need a mascot_

_Tell Tune "Light one, pass it relay"_

_YMBCMB you niggas more YMCA_

_Me, Freddie, Marley Marl at the cribbo_

_Shouts goes out to Niko, J and Chubbs, shout to Gibbo_

_We got Santa Margarita by the liter_

_She know even if I'm fucking her, I don't really need her_

_Aohhh, That's how you feel man?_

_That's really how you feel?_

_Cause the pimpin' ice cold, all these bitches wanna chill_

_I mean maybe she won't_

_Then again maybe she will_

_I can almost guarantee she know the deal_

_Real nigga wassap_

Drake-Chorus

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live once:tha'ts the motto nigga YOLO_

_We bout it every day, every day, every day_

_Like we sittin' on the bench, nigga we don't really play_

_Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say_

_Can't seem em cause the money in the way_

_Real nigga wassup_

Lil Wayne

_One time, Fuck one time_

_I'm calling niggas out like the umpire_

_Seven, grams in the blunt_

_Almost drowned in her pussy so I swarm to her butt_

_It's Eastside, we in this bitch_

_Wish a nigga would like a tree in this bitch_

_And if a leaf fall put some weed in this bitch_

_That's my MO add a B to that shit_

_I'm fucked up, torn down_

_I'm twisted: door knob_

_Talk stupid, off with your head!_

_Nigga money talks and Mr. Ed_

_I'm so Young Money got a drum on the gun_

_Energizer bunny_

_Funny how honey ain't sweet like sugar_

_Ain't shit sweet niggas on the street like hookers_

_I tongue kiss her other tongue_

_Skeet, skeet, skeet: water gun_

_Oh My God Becky look at her butt!_

_Tunechi!_

Chorus

_Now she want a photo_

_You already know though_

_You only live one: that's the motoo nigga YOLO_

_We bout it every day, every day, every day_

_Like we sittin' on a bench, nigga we don't really play_

_Every day, every day, fuck what anybody say_

_Can't seem em cause the money in the way_

_Real nigga wassup_

Now this is a sick song-tell you the truth the only song I never heard Lil Wayne curse in was How To love, that music video was so sweet and so sad a tear came out my eye the first time I saw it- my favorite part was when Lil Wayne said Oh My God Becky look at her butt! Tunechi! at first I thought he said Gucci. Now I was going to play this song over and by the end of the day I bet I'd know the whole chorus and some of the first verse.

Someone was talking to my mom downstairs so I stayed in my room only bothering to leave when I wanted something to eat which was right now, I had no interrest to be listening to what my mother and her client was talking about so I had my headphones in my ears and the volume up to all and you wanted to know what I was listening to I'll give you a hint.

"Every day, every day, every day, fuck what everybody say." I sang softly not to disturb mom.

I couldn't help it the song was to addictive, curse my brother for sending it to me and like I said I knew the first four lines already. After I got myself a slice of chocalate cake and a galss of milk I headed back upstairs, into my room and on my computer, I was watching 7th Heaven I haven't watch it in so long and I missed it I turn off my Ipod when the song was done and waited until the first quarter of the show loaded before I pressed play. Ruthie is my main reason for watching this show again, she was a handful to deal with when she started getting older, her little brothers were adorable too but Ruthie was my main reason.

I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it my mother looked horrified which only meant two things, something didn't look right or my family was coming over.

"Make you're room as tidy as possible for the weekend." she said.

I groaned my period, now this really?

"What time are they coming?" I asked trying to make up a excuse to get me out of this shit.

"Friday night and no you have to stay here and help me." mom said.

Souta won't be here, the lucky ass bastard.

"And Souta is coming in on Thrusday so he'll help us too." Mom announced.

Well at least I wouldn't be the only one here getting harrassed. I mean don't get me wrong my family is nice but they can be a little to great for my liking.

"I'll get right on that." I said.

Turning back to my room and going straight to my bed only thing I had to do was change my bed sheets and curtains vaccum my room and make sure everything was sparkly clean. _Oh great joy._ I mummble to myself in my head. Going back to my computer just seem like stress so I turned it off and back to my Ipod I went.

"So your family is coming over?" Inuyasha asked me.

I groaned. _Uhg!_

"Don't remind me." I told him.

He chuckle.

"Seriously they can't be that bad." Sango said.

I just gawk at her _they can't be that bad?_ Bad isn't even the word for them, they are..._I don't even have a word for them that's how bad they are!_

"They feel they better than everyone else you do one thing that doesn't suit them they tell you off and show you the right way to do it." I rolled my eyes as I tell them what the rest of my family is like.

"I feel sorry for you." Miroku said.

"When I tell you that they're the worst people you can be around trust me, I would trade them in for Kikiyo any day." I said.

"Wow for you to want Kikiyo they must be horrible." Sango states.

I just nod my head in agreement. _This is gonna be the worst weekend I ever had._

I ran and gave my brother the best bear crushing hug I could.

"I'm so glad you're back!" I said.

Souta chuckled at me.

"Couldn't leave you here with them now can I?" he said.

I grinned a little girl grin.

"I would probably be dead by the time you came back." I told him.

"You two hurry up they are coming tomorrow and this house got to be in tip top shape." mom said.

Both of us sighed in union as we headed upstairs.

"You watch my back." he started with a grin.

"I'll watch yours." I finished with a grin.

We had clean our rooms from top to bottom making sure everything was in place and not a speck of dirt was in sight. We had showered abot four times to make sure when they _sniff _us we smelt clean and fresh, we put on some of our best clothes-I had to wear a dress-to them a young women in a pants was very unfaltering and my brother had to wear a suit because it was just unflatering for a boy to wear a T-shirt and jeans-and stayed waiting at the door for when they arrived.

They stepped out the car all high and mighty with their heads up, shoulders back and standing straight like soldiers would.

"The army is here." Souta wisecracked.

I snickered.

"We'll be on our best behaviour. Right Sir!" I joked back.

We snickered softly but stopped when they approached us and held our position. There were four people in front us now looking at us, uh no bad choice of words let's say _inspecting us_ like we were criminals on the stand. There was our aunt and uncle and their two obnoxious kids a girl and a boy-a twin to be exact- I just hated the girl I wanted to slap her harder than I ever slapped Kikiyo or anyone that pissed me off for that matter-stay tune it just might happen- she felt she was way above everyone else thinking that whatever she needed someone would just get up and get it for her on their own will. Not saying the boy was a sweetheart either but his sister was rotten to the core.

"Hello cousins." both of them greeted.

I gonna wash my mouth out with something when I was done.

"Hello and welcome to our home." my brother and I said in perfect union.

"Well I see they are well behave and mannered." our aunt said.

The womon, I liked to wipe all that makeup off her face and wash her hair until it's natural color comes back.

_Bitch. _Came to my mind also.

"Yes well they do know how to behave and act when the time is right." mom said a bit nervous.

"Well they should behave so all the time." uncle said bluntly.

_One,two, three, four-oh hell! What the fuck do he think we are puppets? We're not robots! We're not souldiers! Last time I checked my brother was a football player wait scratch that Football Star and I was in High School-Private High School but what the hell- we ain't no robots and our mother didn't raise any circus animals._ I hissed in my head while on the outside my face was the same as before.

"Let's go inside and show you guys to your rooms shall we." mom said.

I bet she was thinking if she knew her daughter all hell was going to break loose if they keep this up. I kept my mouth shut the last time they were around until they left but this time well I'm not so sure my mouth will be kept clean and desent, get on my nerves and I'mma make you stay far from us as possible. My mom had also told me that I couldn't see my friends this weekend and I wasn't that shocked about like the first time I heard her said, say tantrum, I did more than threw one of those. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku knew the deal so I wouldn't be seeing and dropbys for the weekend which I would like just to give these majasties heart attacks.

We went inside and we showed thm to their rooms and we went in our, I really wanted to change but couldn't not until it was time to sleep. Someone came into my bedroom and I turned to see-I didn't give you her name did I or her brother's well her name was Mariko and her brother's name was Masaki(if you're wondering if they are real names they are I looked them up trying to find the best ones to decribe how I felt but hey these works just fine)-she was standing at my doorway smirking at me.

I sighed. _Get it over with and remember to lock that door before I go to sleep tonight._

"What is it?" I asked as sweetly as I was gonna let it.

"I like your room." she said.

Was she serious getting to what I think she was getting.

"So." I said with a shrug.

"I want to stay in it." she said.

_Bingo!_ I knew she was going to go there.

"Not. In. Your. Life. Time." I told her letting her hear each word that came out of my mouth.

Now for faze two, she ran out the door and down the stairs I got up and followed her knowing where this one was going to lead to.

"No she's not getting my room and I don't give a pot of gold what you want to give me in return for my co-operation." I said walking into the living room were her brother and mine and mom with the devil's parents and the devil herself were situated.

I wanted to say _a_ _shits way _but it wasn't the time...yet.

"And why not." her mother asked.

My brother looked at me and try to hide his smirk with a sigh and my mom was practically begging me to if not shut up go easy on them.

"Because one, it's my room, two, I just am not giving it up, three, she has her room already, four, I'm not letting her turn my room into her own playground, five, why should I give her my room anyway, six, all of the above and seven, NO!" I finished with my arms crossed over my chest.

They all stared at me like if I was from some other planet and my aunt was the first to open her mouth.

"Well she's your guest and she wants your room." she said.

I tilted my head to the side and stared at her as if she was completely mental and over the stop stupid.

"I. Am. No. Giving. Your Spoil. Little. Brat. Of. A. Daughter. My. Room." I said before I turned and walk back upstairs to what was infact _MY _room and only _MY_ room.

Shutting the door and locking it too, I wasn't coming out for the rest of the night and I didn't care to hear what they were saying about me downstairs.

I have no reason and will not give you a reason on boring you on how boring my weekend was, even though you might find it funny to laught at my pain. The next morning breakfast, which was more like break and fast because I couldn't eat until I apologize for something I didn't even have to apologize for which made it a fasting period because of the long lecture I got, second I wanted to break her in pieces because she was smiling as I apologize to her even though I still didn't give her my room(evil smile). Next we had to go into the mall because the devil twins wanted to when all I wanted since I couldn't hang out with my friends was to sit down and watch TV on my computer or do something with my brother.

We spent all day in old people stores and even if we went in stores for people our ages we still ended up buying things for older people-well they did brother and I just stood and watch not even bothering to buy anything at all-and when that was over it was off to get some healthy food that didn't even taste like they had any nutrition in them. The night time was supposed to me movie night and if everything was supposed to be laughing and fun, it was boring and melancholy. Should I skip to then end-yeah I think I should-we spent most of the morning at the beach before it was time for them to go. We watched them until the boared their plane and it took off into the sky.

They're gone._ Hallelujah! Good redense!_


	8. Break

Break

I didn't know what to do, we had two weeks all to ourselves and I was bored already on the freaking first day. I groaned in frustration, I needed something to do fast or else who knows what time my mother will come home from shopping at the supermarket tomorrow. My phone rang and I took it up and smiled.

"Bored too huh?": I asked my best friend.

I hear her groaned.

"You have no idea." she said.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked her.

I could see the smile on her face.

"Come over by me." she told me.

"Then." I urged her on.

"We do girl stuff, our hair, nails clothes, then later on tonight we can go clubbing with the boys." she says

I liked the idea and I smiled.

"I'm in." I said before I and ended the call and hurried to get ready.

I wet into my closet to find the perfect outfit for the club, dress, no, skirt, not unless I want to get fucked, pants…dress it is. I pulled out the black strapless dress that when I put it on my breasts will get a instant lift and it was short to I mentally reminded myself to find a tights to wear under it. No guess what shoes I was wearing, ok you don't know, I'm wearing my black Air Jordan high-cuts…I know right! Hehe. No makeup I was going all natural. I put everything into a little backpack with a brand new bra and panty with a pair of socks and headed out the door to my car and drove off to Sango's. As I got out the car I straightened ,y pink Aeropostale V-neck shirt and made sure my grey track pants was twist and slipped my feet comfortably into my rubber slippers and walked up to the door and rang the bell and waiting for the sound of footsteps running to get the door.

"KAGOME!" I was encaged in a bone crushing hug as soon as the door flew open.

"Yeah, glad to see you too but I need to breathe. I don't think Inuyasha would like you killing his girlfriend and you're my best friend too." I said to her.

Sango chuckled before she let me go and stepped away from me a grin still on her face.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't think my bathing suits with fit you because of your body, but we could take a dip in the pool." Sango says.

"Underwear doe work." I say.

She laughs and I join her.

"I'll find you something to wear." she says. "Now come inside before you give my perverted neighbors heart attacks." she said pulling me inside.

We went up to her room after I said "Hi" to her parents and brother and I threw everything on her bed even myself and sighed.

"You ready to go down to the pool?" Sango asked me.

"Just a few more minutes, it's spring but I don't feel like going into the sun." I say.

Sango sighed and got up.

"I'll give you ten seconds before I come and get you." she says shredding her clothes and wrapping a towel around her waist before heading out her door, downstairs to the pool.

She'll just have to come and get me. I thought.

I made myself comfy on her bed and closed my eyes with a smile before I heard footsteps again and I groaned but couldn't help the smile that came after when the door flew open and a voice started to speak in a low threatening tone.

"Kagome…Higurashi. Get your butt up and get in these damn close and come to the pool."

"But-" I was cut off.

"No buts now change." Sango says pulling me up and putting clothes in my hand and pushing me in the bathroom with her close behind.

I sighed as I changed into the T-shirt not bothering with the short pants since it was only going to be us, but kept my panty on with no bra. If the boys were here they'll be probably drooling at the sight of us.

"Let's go." Sango said and we headed to the pool this time with our hands links so I won't get away.

I ran and back flip into the pool and came up my hair glistening in the sun and stuck to my back and Sango did a cannonball into the water which resulted in a big SPLASH! We laughed once she resurfaced and started playing childish games until voices caused us to stop.

"Aww! The girls are having fun and didn't call us." Miroku pouted.

We turned to stare at the boys.

"When did I invite you guys here." Sango said.

"Well I didn't have a choice since he's my ride." Inuyasha argued.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sango said again.

They chuckled and I started swimming around until I got to a corner and got and walked away to get a towel but I knew eyes were watching one pair belonging to my boyfriend and the other pair belong to his perverted best friend.

When I came back out Miroku was on the floor begging Sango to stop punching him, I took a long sip of my lemonade and looked at the scene.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Inuyasha chuckled and looked at me.

"The idiot touched her ass." he said.

"Oh." I said and walked over to them and did a mental count of three.

_One. Two. Three._ I pushed a screaming Sango into the water and got down on all fours and waited until she came up.

Sango growled lowly as she looked at me.

"Kagome." she said.

I gave her sheepish grin and before I knew I was falling into the water too. I came back up and Sango was laughing at me so hard she closed her eyes and went back underwater and pulled her underneath with me too. We wrestled for a little while before I began to run out of air and we headed back up to see the boys looking at us with amused smirks on their faces.

"What?" we asked simultaneously.

"Oh nothing we just like seeing to girls in a pool." Inuyasha said.

I rolled my eyes and Sango scoffed.

"Don't you mean seeing a girl with no bra but a panty and T-shirt in a pool." Sango corrected which only made me blush but only slight.

"While I like seeing you." Miroku said.

Sango had no words to tell him and she just blushed and I got to laugh at her.

"Lost of words are we Sango?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Shut up." Sango said as she splashed me with water.

"It's on." I said and we started the game all over again this time the boys rooting for one of us.

"Ok! Ok!" I said after I dumped Sango underwater once more and she came up glaring at me.

"Truce. I getting hungry." I said before I got out the water a wrapped a towel back around my body and walked inside.

"Wait on me." Sango said running after me in just her bikini.

The boys soon followed after.

The boys had left to go home and get ready to go to the club and that was what we were doing right now. I had showered first and was now putting on my clothes and Sango was now in the bathroom doing what...who knows. She came out her hair dripping wet, her eyes had this certain glint in them as she looked at what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

She shaked her head and got a move on with what she was doing for her appearance tonight.

_Damn. _I thought as I stared at her.

"If i was a boy I'll be all over you. Which Miroku will do." I said.

Sango blushed.

"So I look good?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. Sango had on a ble plaid tie shirt, her black Apple Bottom jeans fit her perfectly and made her ass look a little bigger, her shoes were blue sandals with a three inch heel-and she ould walk perfectly in them something I could do but not that well- her eyeshawdow was a dark blue just like her shirt and shoes, her hair was down ad curly and her lips were covered with Cherry falvoured lip gloss just like mine.

"You look hot." I told her making her face herself in the mirror.

"Miroku will have to be a fool not to notice you." I told her with a warm smile.

Sango blushed even more.

"Now let's go." I told her pulling her out of her room.

I smiled I was doing the pulling this time pervious to her doing it to get me to the pool. Sango drived, she said it would calm her nerves, I turned on the radio and we listened to the music being played it only too half an hour to get to the Club. When we parked and got out, Inuyasha and Miroku eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they looked at us, you could see Miroku drooling over Sango and Sango had a maddening blush on her cheeks.

"I told you he'll be drooling." I told her as I nudged her slightly.

She looked at me and then look back at Miroku, I sighed and pushed her towards him.

"Hey Miroku catch!" I shout towards him.

His arms fell open just in time to catch her.

I smiled and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Talk. I hear it's good for the soul." I say before Inuyasha and I head into the club.

_Hmm...it seem I'm playing match-maker for the night. _I thought and a smile came to my lips. _Oh well they deserve it._

Miroku and sango came in holding hands they've been out there for some time now and Inuyasha and I had found a table for us.

"So what going on with you too?" I asked over the loud music.

Sango and Miroku face turned red.

"We're going to start going out." Sango says in my ear.

I grin from ear to ear.

"BOUT TIME!" I say.

I pulled Sango up from sitting.

"We'll celebrate later. I want to dance!" I told her and we made our way to the dance floor and started dancing.

I could see the boys watching us, as we laughed and moved our odies to the sound of the music. Other people were on the dancefloor too some of the boys looking at us, glares being sent our way and other people just dancing along with us and we didn't care if people had anything bad to say about us. Why? We came here to have fun with the boys who are now our boyfriends and that's exactly what we were going to do. I felt arms around my waist and i tilted my head to see Inuyasha and next to us was Miroku and Sango.

"Did you think we'll let you guys dance all my yourselves?" Inuyasha asked.

I laughed softly but shook my head.

"About time." I said.

Inuyasha smirked and we started to move again to the beat of the music. I spent most of my time on the dancefloor and when I wasn't on the the dancefloor I was getting something to drink, I to tell you the thruth I really needed it.

"Hey I got an idea how about we pend tomorrow at the beach with a couple of friends?" Sango asked.

I stared at her and took another sip of my drink that didn't sound like a bad idea we'd get to see some of our other friends-what you didn't think the only people we hanged out with were ourselves did you-and the beach we were going to be at..._drum roll please._

"We could have it at Virgina Key Beach!" she said sounded excited.

I sighed, it wasn't going to be by me that was awesome, I wanted to get in my car and at least drive to a beach or partyu on my way to the beach instead of just having to get out my house.

"So who's picking who up?" I asked.

"Well all of us can go in Inuyasha's car. And the othetrs could get their by their own ride or come in groups." Sango said.

"ANd you just thought this up?" I asked her.

Sango nodded her head at me.

"Let's start texting them now." Miroku said.

We all agreed and before e knew it all the contacts in our phones started to vibrate with answers to our invites. I yawned and Inuyasha chuckled underneathme-I was sitting on him now-I turned to look at him to tired to glare,I mean I dance almost the whole night.

"Guess it's time to go home." he said.

Sango and I yawned in union and the boys chuckled at us.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said. "Knowing you we'll probably have to come and get you out of bed." he told me.

I laughed he wasn't lying there, even if it was someplace important I had to go, I would still liked to sneak in those extras naps if I could. Inuyasha dropped me home leaving Miroku and Sango to whatever they had to do-guess it was Inuyasha's turn to drive since Miroku did it this morning- I gave him a kiss before I yawned again and got out the car with my bag that I had carried to Sango's and walked into the house after waving goodbye to him.

"Kagome get up!" I heard Sango held.

"Take out the blue bikini and the beach pants that matches, go into the closet and you see the white tank top and black short pants that's staring at you put them in my bag and my drawers, top one and pick any pair of undies you want to see me in, I'll get my shoes after I come out of the bathroom." I said and still I haven't gotten up for my laying position.

I could hear Sango rattling through my closet and drawers as she looked for what I told her to find, I reluctantly got up and headed towards my bathroom and took a qucik showers I was going to the beach after all, I was going to be in water most of the time.

I saw Sango left my bikini and beach panys on the bed, I didn't even bother to cream my skin, I just threw the clothes on with a little deordorant slipped into my black wedge heeled Roxy flip flops grabbed my water risistant suntan lotion plus my diordorant, cream and little pouch of body watch, left my hair down and headed downstairs into the car where the others were waiting on me.

"I thought you were going to take longer." Sango said handing me my bag and I stuffed the remaining things into it.

"Why shy I?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window as Inuyasha's started to drive his car out of my residence and onto the main road so we could get this party started.

We had the music blasting loud as we found ourselves nearing the beach, me and Sango were laughing our asses off so were the boys but Inuyasha mostly kept his eyes on the road as he listening to us talk a lot of shit as usually. When we got there we could se the others some waving at us some shouting for us "to get out the damn car" and some rushing over to us with smiles on their faces-yeah we had alot of friends- so we did and immediately we began talking.

Some of the guys had surfboards, I liked to surf if I only knew how, I liked to see how they were against the waves, I'd go to every single competition just to watch, sometimes me alone or with my brother and his friends since they surfed from time to time.

"Hey Inu can you put this on for me." I asked him holding up the suntan lotion.

He smirked.

"Sure." he said.

I laid on my tummy on the blanket Sango had set out for us and Inuyasha knelt beside me before I closed my eyes when his hands started to move on my back. I would do the front since it wasn't going to be hard, then I sat up searched for my Ipod I knew Sango had put in here and saw that it was right next to my phone, I took it out and started listening to music while I watched some of our friends either cooking talking dancing, eating or in the water.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I looked around to see who it was and took my earplugs out of my ear.

"Wanna play some beaach volley ball?" Ayame asked me.

I smiled and put my things away.

"Sure." I said.

I got up and we went over to the others who were setting up the net and Sango who was practicing her surfing.

"Ok these are the teams." Ayame said.

Everyone turned to look at her as she began calling the names out.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Me, Shippo and Steve we're team 1 and Aimi, Chie, Gina, Ken, Lia, Richy and Mark make team two." Ayame said.

We got into position, I right underneath the net becaause when I hit a volleyball, I hit it hard, Sango was the first one up for our team o surf, Inuyasha and Miroku were right bihind be and behind them were Ayame and Shippo and Steve.

"This is going to be fun." I murmured to myself smirking too.

"Kag! Heads up!" Sango shouted and the game was on.

SMACK!

That's what my hand sounded against the ball when I hit it over the next and onto the ground with everyone staring at me. I grinned, it almost took up my whole face which would make it a smile.

"That's one for us." Ayame cheered.

I heard snickers from the boys and got a high-five from both girls. The other team took the ball and started to hit it over we weren't playing the game correctly but what the heck. They tried to get it over our heads but I jumped up and blocked it, when it fell back over and Gina hit it over, Shippo made it in time with a slide in the sand to stop it from hitting the ground so we were still in the lead.

"You guys haven't one yet." Aimi called out.

We changed positions and now it was my turn to surf, I threw the ball up and my hand connecting with it made it fly over some of their heads before Inuyasha finsihed off the shot-my hand burnt a little but I could handle it-so that's two-zero,hmmm, I liked that. Hehe.

You can quit now." I taunted.

The just laugh.

"What's the fun in that?" Mark shouted towards me.

"Easy win for us since you guys are gonna loose." I say.

"We'll see." Gina commented as she got back into position ready to give the ball a good wack.

We were at each other gheads for the next fifteen minutes or so, hitting ball for ball spike for spike and no one wanted to give up. The score was now us ten, and them eight trailing by two points and Justin had just said it was match point now and we were really challenging each other's skills.

"Hey Shippo!" Inuyasha held and hit the ball towards him.

Shippo smacked it and sent it towards Steve, who hit it towards Miroku, Miroku sent it to Sango who sent it at Ayame and finally with a loud smack the ball came to me and I had to jump up at with a crackling sound that may have sound like lighting-ok I'm just putting in some effect here a little so bare with me- it went flying over their heads and before Aimi or Chie could get to it, it touch the ground and we won the game.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"We did it!" the others shouted as they started running towards me and I fell to the ground when Ayame hugged be with one of her bone crushing hugs seriously they hurt more than Sango's.

The others just came over and give their congrates before Ricky looked towards the sea.

"Anyone up for a swim?" he asked.

"Sure!" we all said and high-tailed it into the water.

I was picked up before my feet could even touch the water by Inuyasha, and I was twirled around screaming I was suddenly released and fell in. I swam back up and glared at Inuyasha and the others who were laughing at me before I dumped Ken's head under the water, he was closest to me at the moment. It was my turn to laugh with everyone else and Ken came up scowling at me and I started to swim away from him.

"That's how I felt!" I said when I was for away from him.

"Kag I'm gonna get you!' he said I started to run he was a faster swimmer that me and yes my nickname had caught on very fast since my brother used it and yes I actually made some other great friends who weren't after anything from me.

THAT"S WHY I LOVE 'EM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Inuyasha had swam towards me and his arms wrapped around me, I slowly put my hands to rest on his as I watched the other surf, bodyboard or jetski.

"Hey Nathan can I get a ride?" i called out.

Nathan turned to look at me.

"Sure." he said.

"You'll have to teach me I'm not very good." I said.

Nathan smiled at me.

"C'mon Kag." he urged holding out his hand.

Inuyasha let go of me and whispered something it my ear.

"Don't fall or I'll laugh." he said with a chuckled.

I turned and gave him a punch in his chest and he looked at me with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"That didn't do a thing to you." I said before he smirked and I took Nathan's hand and climbed aboard.

"Hold on tight." he says and I do as I was told before he skied off on the water.

The water sprayed against my skin hitting me it the face sometimes and I clutched to Nathan as went high speed on his jetski, I was having fun laughing all the way as it bumped against a waved which sent us in the air for a little while before coming back down with a splash.

"Hope you're ready for this?" Nathan shouts over the jetski.

I looked at him curiously and before I knew it I screamed with slight fear but mostly delight when I found myself up in the air again, upsided down looking at the water before we hit the water again and he turned swiftly around leading us back to where the others were. Nathan slowed down as we made it back to everyone, I got off from behind him only to get infront with him guiding my hands to were their are supposed to be and a smile made it's way to my face, I was going to enjoy myself now.

"Ok we'll take it slow and steady." Nathan tells me.

"We'll pray for you Nate." Inuyasha said with a snicker.

Nathan ignored him but I had something up my sleeve.

"Ok you start by pressing this button." he instructs me.

My smile turns into sly grin.

"Ok." I say and I pressed the button making sure Inuyasha got it good in the face which made everyone laugh again and Inuyasha growl at me playfully.

"How's that?" I asked innocently looking from Nathan to Inuyasha and back to Nathan.

"Good." Nathan said with his own smirk gracing his features.

I'm not going to lie Nathan is sexy and has the whole package but Inuyasha I love him to bits!

"Lets go." Nathan says to me.

I start of slow at first but after I started to get my balance in check I sped up slow pace just wasn't for me-no dirty thoughts-I wonder if I should get a jetski next and get lesson but if i could ride a bike I should be able to handle this-I menatlly slapped my slap in the face, how dense could I be, I ride a bike...scratch that I'm anyone's worst nightmare on a bike, a jetski was the waterbike for the sea and a motorbike was for the road and a dirtbike for the dirt and I'm going slow.

"Hold on tightly." I tell Nathan.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're gonna want too." I said to him and he instantly hold on to me a little tighter.

I visualize myself as if I was on the rod and lean myself in as if I was in a tight spot wanting to get out and then we were off! I moved through the water with a much grace as a jetski could show off, the turns I didour bodies actually touched the water since it was solid it wouldn't hurt coming back up I did a few donunts in the water before I we were on the water again in normal position and streaming along the water bouncing on waves every chance I got. The water was cold and I squinted my eyes just a little, I could hear Nathan chuckling against my back and I smirked he was having fun and so was I that's what breaks all about having fun with your friends. I zig-zaged back to wear out friends were and skated to a stop splashing all of them with water and having the satisfactory of hearing them scream from contacted.

"You're evil." Lia murmured playfully.

I shrugged.

"Not really i just like making you guys fret." I said.

My stomach growl which meant lunch.

"Hey! Time to eat!" I yelled so everyone that were with us heard.

Cheers followed and all of us headed back to shore just for the food that all of us needed.

We all had a bit of everything even taking from each other and going back for more. There was pie, cake, rice, chicken of all types, hamburgers, hotdogs, sandwishes, ice-cream drinks and cocktails-put it this way we had a feast and not that any of us were complaining about it- and we werre full to our stomach could pop. After a while no one went back into the see at the moment, some of us were either blaying beach cricket, football, or talking with each othen and probably just listening to music, sleeping or dancing if they felt like it. I was one of the ones listening to my music while laying on top the blanket and watching Inuyasha play football. Aftewr a little while longer Inuyasha came from playing footall after taking fast dip in h=the water to make most of his sweat come off his body before he dried off and came and laid down next to me with me climbing on top of him just for his warmth.

It was getting later and the sun was begining to set when Inuyasha and I took a stroll on the beach just to be with each other at the moment.

"School is gonna soon start back."I groaned it was now dawning on me.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"That's what you're thinking about." he says.

I looked at him for a while and our eyes locked which made us stop walking.

"It was just a random thought that popped into my head." I told him with a shrug.

"Well you want to know what just came into my head?" he asked.

"What?"

Inuyasha smiled at me a toothy smile showing off all his canine teeth.

"That I haven't kissed you for the day." he says stepping closer to me.

I blushed red and I stayed in place as he kept walking towards me.

"And our you gonna do it now." I asked him.

Inuyasha lightly laughs as he pulls me towards his body and lifts me to reach his face and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yes." he says before his lips come crushing down on mine.

I place one of my arms around his neck and tightened my legs around his waist before I let my other hand rake through his hair and pulled his lips tighter to mine. Inuyasha kiss was rough but yet so passionate, like if he waited years to kiss me again and he only had to wait hours, I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his lips smiling against me too and I was happy in complete bliss just with one kiss. We pulled away for air and we looked into each other's eyes smiling brightly.

"I love you." I tell him.

"I love you." Inuyasha tells me.

He puts me down and I look at him with a grin and he smirks back.

"I'll race you." he tells me.

"You're on." I said.

We both ran back to the others Inuyasha winning of course but not that I was so far behind that I couldn't keep up with him.

We were still at the beach and it was dark we had one more thing to do before we left.

"Ok ready!" Sango and me shouted to the others.

"YES!" they answered back.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" we all shouted as we let go of the little fire works we had in our hands.

We stayed there and watched as they all lit up the sky and disappear with in before we decided that it was finally time to go home. We had clean up everything before so now it was just us to get into the cars and leave.

"See you guys." I shouted to the rest as they left in the groups they came in.

"Let's go home." Inuyasha said.

We all nodded and got into te car and Miroku did the some of the driving back for the most part that I knew about because I fell asleep along the way.

The next day I spent inside my bedroom sleeping, it away not bothering to get up and even get something to eat until I had a bath, not that it really mattered if I ate, I ate so much yesterday it was a wonder I still had room to fit anymmore. I had just bothered to get something small to eat cereal and now on my way to take that bath after last night just crashing knowing that Inuyasha brought me to my room, there wasn't much I could do, so I skipped my way to the bathroom turned on my small little radio and listened to the song that was about to play.

Avril Lavigne: When You're Gone

I couldn't help but sing along.

"I always needed time on my own"

"I never thought I'd need you there when I cry"

"And these days feel like years when I'm alone"

"And the bed where you lie is made up on your side"

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take"

"Do you see how much I need you right now?"

"When you're gone"

"The pieces of my heart are missing you"

"When you're gone"

"The face I came to know is missing too"

"When you're gone"

"The word I need to hear to always get me through"

"The day and make it ok"

"I miss you"

"I've never felt this way before"

"Everything that I do reminds me of you"

"And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor"

"They smell just like you, I love the things that you do"

"When you walk away I count the steps that you take"

"Do you see how much I need you right now?"

"When You're gone"

"The pieces of my heart are missing you"

"When you're gone"

"The face I came to know is missing too"

"And when you're gone"

"The words I need to hear to get me through"

"The day and make it ok"

"I miss you"

"We were meant for each other"

"Out here forever"

"I know we were, yeah"

"And all I wanted was for you to know"

"Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul"

"I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah"

"When you're gone"

"The pieces of my heart are mission you"

"When you're gone"

"The face I came to know is missing too"

"And when you're gone"

"All the words I need to get me through"

"The day and make it ok"

"I miss you"

I listened to the melody fade away as I rinsed my skin clean of all the dirt that maybe still left on my body. I sighed the hot water felt so different to the cold water I exprienced yesterday, I had watched my hair too so it smelt nice. I frown quickly came to my face, after tomorrow school was going to start back Tuesday which meant waking up early once again just to get to flipping school. I turned off the pipe and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body before I walked back into my room to get dress and blow dry my hair. After I did all of that and put on a red T-shirt and a blue jeans jumper over it and dried and greased my hair and went downstairs and picked up the housephone and dialed Sango's number.

"Hello?" Sango answered.

"Hey, how about you get the guys come ovefr here and let's watch some movies before we have to go back to school?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure!" she sounded excited before she put down the phone.

I sighed again and then groaned. _Bye bye my sweet freedom._


	9. Dance

Dance

Back to school was never my thing waking up early after sleeping late so many times it was hard to get back into the early state of mind. I was sitting on the step of the school with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku there with me, I was whining about that I couldn't sleep in anymore and that it was such a pain to be back at school. The bell rang and everyone started to go to homeroom, I sat down with my head in my arms listening to others talk about their break, I smiled at the memory of the beach, I wasn't going to forget that anytime soon. An announcement came over the intercom and my head perked up just enough for me to listened.

"In three weeks from now will be the Summer Dance, hope you guys can make it." the voice said before there was nothing but static for awhile.

"And one, two, three…" I didn't finish because the new talk of day was about the dance.

I sighed I can't wait to go back on vacation again, I really need my bed. The bell rang again and headed off to History, I sat in the back away from the others who were still talking about the coming dance-well no big surprise there no idea why that thought pooped up in my head…oh yeah it's because they're annoying me with it, it's not even a formal dance, it's going to be outside the school in the courtyard and you'll get to wear what ever you want-so I slumped against my desk and prayed that the teacher would soon up in. The class quieted down and I guess the teacher was in the classroom and I went I looked up the teacher was there reading to start the lesson, I sighed and sat up and got out everything before he had my head on a plate.

"Read chapter thirteen in your text book you're getting a test net class." our Business Studies teacher said before the bell rang and she dismissed up for lunch.

I went outside and sat at my normal seat by the table the boys had practice for the whole lunch time so they won't be here when Sango arrives and her she comes.

"You're gonna live long." I mumbled to her.

I look up to see her smiling at sit next to me.

"hat's got you in such a happy mood? Last time I checked Miroku still groped your ass." I said to her.

She blushed but her smile didn't falter.

"He asked me to the dance and I said yes!" she said giggling like the school girl she was.

I smiled at her the two of them were happy just like Inuyasha and I.

Hearing the bass and making it match the words that I was reading would make the notes stick in my head a lot easier, and music always did that for me, I don't know why but when I had to revise and did it in silence it was horrible it didn't seem like nothing stuck and the silence itself would make you go insane. I was at the last page in the chapter and my eyes were begging me to shut them so they could rest. I fell flat n my back after I had finish read the chapter and wanted to sleep but I still had my project to do on Art so I had to get right on that besides it was due tomorrow and I hadn't even started it given that I had all Spring Break to do it.

I sat at my computer desk and took out a big piece of white paper and put it on the stand, I eyed my room the carpet was too white and fluffy for me to mess it up, if a drop of paint slip so I took everything outside even a stool to sit on. I started on my masterpiece ideas flowing into my had as I started off with the sky, it was dark around midnight a lake in the centre around it trees and flowers blowing in the night wind, on the lake were blurry dark shadows every shadow making another move to the dance that I was painting. The idea came alive I my head that very second and I smiled this was going to be a masterpiece that I could be proud of which I slowly was, the moon shined over the last step I painted and it was a full body nothing blurry, nude in the water, long black hair, eyes closed one leg firmly on the ground the other in the air, her body bent forward one arm in front the other in the air just like her foot, and there she stood beautiful and magnificent for everyone to see.

I put the piece to dry so it faced the sun on my balcony hoping it wouldn't tumble over, I had ran downstairs for something to eat before I came back up and watched as the sun set on the horizon, I absolutely loved this time and in the morning too waking up to the glistening orange glow on the water and seeing it set in the evening breathtaking is what it was for me and I truly did love it.

It was night time now my painting was safely secured it its bag and ready for tomorrow I laid on my bed listening to my music when my phone vibrated on the bed, I looked at it and answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Didn't get to see you for the whole evening and I need to be relieved." Inuyasha whined to me but I also knew he was teasing.

I felt hot all over from my face to my core to the very tips of my toes.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You know what I mean when I say that." Inuyasha said to me in a husky voice.

"You would think you were gonna asked me to the dance." I said.

I could see the grin on his face.

"Who else would I asked to go with me?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Don't know." I answered.

"Do I need to come over there get on one knee and asked you to the dance?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's for when you want someone to marry you." I tell him.

"I know that, but it'll be so stupid since I already know I want to marry you and only you." he said.

"Why is that?" I asked blushing as red as a cherry now, I've gone pass the state of tomato ever since he said he'd get down on one knee.

"Because you're my Mate and I knew it ever since we kissed at the party from then I couldn't help myself." he said.

I can't believe we're having this conversation over the phone-but still it was a good thing because then he wouldn't be able to see my face and how terribly red it was, it would also explain the reason towards my feelings for him and how they started , I had to smile, me and Inuyasha together forever didn't sound like a bad idea knowing that it wasn't one of those fairytale things, so it wasn't going to be all good all the time but other than that I don't think anything bad will happen-I had to get my word in order now.

"Really?" I asked it was all I could come up with.

I heard Inuyasha low chuckle and I smiled.

"Yeah. So you see me going after another girl is highly out of the question." he said.

I smiled.

"I like the sound of that." I tell him.

Inuyasha chuckled again.

"I knew you would. Love you bye." he said.

"I love you. Bye." I told him before I hung up.

I smiled to myself as I laid my head on my pillow and with a smile I fell asleep.

I woke up and got ready like I normally did and headed downstairs for something to eat with my mom and she was smiling brightly at me when I came inside.

"Aren't you a little old to be ease dropping on my conversations?" I asked her.

Mom shook her head.

"I couldn't help if I heard it from standing outside your door hon." she said sitting down and taking some toast.

"Mom you're acting like a little sister than my mom." I told her.

"I love you too sweetie." she said before coming over to me and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

My face burnt a little as I smiled at her, I love my mom to bits and I was glad she was easygoing on some things not like other parents.

"Im not going to be home until later. So I'll like you to stay with a friend." Mom said.

I nodded my head before I looked at the time and got up.

"Bye mom." I saidas I gave her a kiss grabbed my bag and headed to my car.

At school, I sat on Inuyasha's lap inside the classroom and listened to what Sango was saying about the drama class and how they needed help so we could stay late this afternoon.

"Well mom said she wasn't going to be home so I have to stay by one of you guys and since Sango wants to help I'm gonna stay." I said.

Sango squealed and clapped her hands.

"Cool now will you guys please stay?" she pleaded with the boys.

Inuyasha groaned and Miroku sighed.

"Fine." they said.

Sango squealed again and the bell rang for the start of class, I got off Inuyasha lap to slide into my seat next to him while the others left for their own classes, Maths was not as bad as I thought it would have been today, and this evening was going to be long since we were going to stay after school to help the drama club. I looked around our classroom and it hadn't hit me before Kikiyo was no where in sight ever since the inccident her face was no where to be found.

"I heard she moved." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.

I looked at him with wide eyes and my mouth slightly opened.

"Yeah I wonder why?" he says sarcasticly.

I giggled softly. I turned back to face the teacher and listened to what was being said.

When I had gotten to Art class-I couldn't tell you anything else until I told you this-and gave my work to the teacher she looked stunned at what I had paint, she seemed to adore it and when she told me I had gotten an A plus, my heart jumped right out of my chest and I did a Japaneses traditional bow to here while I replied a Thank You in English.

"Finally you guys got here." Sango said when me Inuyasha, and Miroku walked in.

"Well I kinda had to stay in a few minutes after class because of a certain idiot." I said.

Miroku smirked but it wasn't him.

Sango giggled, seeing her happy was great she ran over to Miroku and gave him a peck on the cheeks.

We started to get to work on what we had to do, it seemed that we were to set up the stage for a play that was being held tomorrow. It was Romeo and Juilet the classic tale of love and suicide plus drama by the infamous William Shakespear. Inuyasha had put me on his neck as to get me higher up so I could help Sango with the decorations for the tower, Miroku would hand them to Inuyasha, he would hand them to me and I would hand them to Sango so you pretty much got the picture of how the activity went.

We had started to get going with the painting and I was the first one with the brush in my hand, then everyone elsed followed, I had to paint carefully to make sure i didn't get any paint on my school clothes, if it didn't come out i would have to get a whole new outfit. When everything was over and we could leave the four of us headed outside to our cars.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said before I got in my car.

When I said see you later I actually meant Sango and Miroku since I was spending the evening with Inuyasha wanting to leave the other two alone with each other. As I parked at Iuyasha house and got out I latched myself until his arm and we walked into his house.

"Guess mom, dad nor Sesshomaru are home." he said.

I just nodded my head and made my way up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"To take a bath. Can you get me some clothes?" I asked as I walked into his bathroom.

I could have gone into the room I slept in the last time I was here but I just wanted to use his because I knew it was much larger than mine at my home or in his home. I took off my clothes and stepped into his shower and I was right it was bigger than mine, his was all white, snowy looking at not one bit of soap scum or dirt anywhere to be seen, on the little windowsill was his shampoo, conditioner and soap. I turned on the water and let it hit my body before I took up the soap and started to lather my skin.

Just then I heard the radio in the corner my the sink turned on and Jerimih ft 50 Cent Put It Down On Me started to play-I loved this song-and I heard the shower curtain moved so I turned to see who it was. I gasped Inuyasha was naked and stepping into the shower with me, I felt his hands on me the very second he was fully in with the shower curtains pulled across. His lips found my neck and he placed a kiss on them.

"I thought I'd shower with you to save some water. Don't worry the door's locked both of them." he said.

"Pervert." I whispered.

Inuyasha slapped my ass.

"I'm horny is that so wrong for a teenage boy, especaily when his girlfriend is in his shower naked." he murmured in my ear.

He gave my butt a good squeezed and I leaned back on him. Inuyasha washed me off and when he got down to my legs he parted them and with a glint in his eyes I knew what he was going todo next.

"Don't!" was all I got to say before he licked me and I cryied out. My mind went blank not before I realised what music he was doing _this _to, my moans and screams were the only thing that were being heard except for the music and it seemed Inuyasha was enjoying himself. I held onto his head just incase I felt like I was going to fall.

"Inu." I panted out.

Inuyasha stopped his actions and looked up at me, I heard him growl before I was pushed up against the wall and Inuyasha inserted a finger into me.

"Tell me what you want." he coaxed out to me.

I moaned trying to find words to come to my mouth.

Inuyasha took one of my breast into his mouth and started flicking his tongue over it.

"You." I said.

I heard him grunt against my breast and his fingeres started to move faster, I started to scream loudly it was too much at the moment, Inuyasha's mouth suddenly moved from my breast and crashed against my mouth to muffle my screams, his tongue clashed with mine as we fought, Inuyasha to be the winner of course and he proceeded to explore my mouth sucking on my tongue and swirling around my gum. Inuyaqsha pulled away from me and i was able to catch my breath, my hands came up to cover my breasts, Inuyasha eyed my hands and his came to cover mine over and made me pinch my nipples, I cried, he made my rubbed them with my palms,UI moaned, he tok my first finger and thumb and made my rubb my nipples between them roughly.

"Ah...Inuyasha." I cried, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

He dropped his hands and mine followed going limb at my sides.

Inuyasha palmed my breasts hiself now and started to rub them, before he dropped again to his knees. Inuyasha squeezed them before one he began sucing on my left one flicking his tongue over it and swirling around and he was making my head dizzy, he gave my right one a good squeeze before he started to rub it.

"The other one too." I moaned out.

He complied leaving my left nipple swollen.

"Ahhhhhh." I screamed Inuyasha bit down on my nipple and grazed over it before soothing it with his hot tongue.

He stopped attacking my breast and licked my nable before he licked me again, this time I bent over I couldn't stand anymore and Inuyasha just kept at it, his canine tongue lashing over my folds every five second, berfore he plunged inot my core and swirled his tongue around on the inside. Inuyasha stopped again and stood up and wrapped my legs around his waist and placed his dick at the entrance of my core.

"Kagome...I." was all he said before I captured his lips.

"I need it now." I told him.

I heard him grunt before I cried out in pleasure, _oh gosh he's so fucking big._ Inuyasha started thursting inside me at an alarming rate and I couldn't help but cry out in pure pleasure.

"Take my cock Kagome I know you want it." he mumured in my ear.

I blushed as he kept up his speed.

"Deeper." I groaned out.

He complied some what.

"Deeper." I cried out this time.

Inuyasha growled as he went deeper and one of his hands coming up to play with my cilt and the other with my breast. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him in for a kiss. His hands moved again to grabb both cheeks of my ass and pulled me closer to him as he started to go faster and deeper inside me hitting that wonderful spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through my body. My legs were then lifted above my head and onto his shoulders as he rammed me just a few more thrusts and I cried limb against him. He took me down slwly riding me out of my pleasure before my legs were down and I was turned to back him. He entered again and started to move slowly this time, we were going at the pace he set and not what I wanted it to be.

Every thrust was slow and easy nothing to rough and not at all fast but it was deep everything he would decease completely before re-entering, and I would cry out each time, but after that it was soft pleasurable moans and the pleasure itself that filled my body. We were slowly coming to the end together when my breathing started to get strangled and my innerwalls started to clutch at him.

"Inuyasha!" I coaxed out.

I heard him grunt in response. Just a few more and I felt Inuyasha jerk inside me which mde me joined him, I felt him pulled out and I almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for him catching me.

"Let's get cleaned up." he mumured to me.

After a proper bath with no more _interruptions_ we got out of the shower and proceeded to get dress. I laid on Inuyasha bed with one of his shirts on with my bra-so what if it needs washing I'll do that when I get home-and a boxer with Inuyasha laying beside me with hs arms snaked around my side, tired from our activities so I closed my eyes and fell to sleep. I woke up some time later and it seemed to be night time and I sat up in Inuyasha's bed and looked around but their was no Inuyasha. I heard the bedroom door clicked and saw my boyfriend walking in with something in his that looked like a trey with food.

"I figured you should be up by now so I brought you something so eat." he told me.

I smiled that was sweet of him.

"Thanks." I said as I greatfully took the food.

After I ate my mom called-great timing-she said she was home and that I could come home so Inuyasha after I gave Inuyasha a kissed goodbye and got my dirty school clothes and headed home.

The next day it was calm and simply, Inuyasha giving me a kiss in the morning and Miroku and Sango getting cozy together.

I was listening to my music just drowning out everything, I was kinda of sore from yesterday and Inuyasha laughed at me for that saying that it was nothing which made me blush a little even though I was mad at him. Right now I need an old timish song but what the kids in class were still talking about the dance and I really need to drown out the unwanted chatter.

_Hmmmm. Take A Bow sounds just right. _I thought as I pressed play.

_Oooh_

_How about a round of applause_

_Yeah..._

_A standing ovation_

_Ooouuhh_

_Yeeaah..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please_

_Just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_(Get gone)_

_You better hurry up_

_Before the sprinklers come on_

_Talkin' bout girl I love you_

_You're the one_

_This is just like a re-run_

_Please_

_What else is on_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not_

_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That's was quite a show_

_Very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_And the award for_

_The best liar goes to you_

_For making me believe_

_That you could be_

_Faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about around of applause_

_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Really had me going_

_But now it's time to go_

_Curtains finally closing_

_That was quite a show_

_Very Entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

I felt someone shaking me, I yawned and looked up must have fallen asleep during the soung because I can't remember anything after it.

"It's lunch." Inuyasha told me.

I yawned again and got up and followed him outside just to lay my head on the table again and fall asleep.

"So what are you wearing to the dance." Sango asked sitting at the edge of my bed.

I sighed the dance was in a days time, three weeks went along fast, either doing work, or helping the school out with dance or something but the days went fasr and now after tomorrow we were going to be dancing our buts off, but at least tomorrow we won't be doing anywork since everyone some how will be pitching in helping get the last final touches together.

"I don't know maybe a skirt but then I hhave to look for the perfect top to go with it and don't forget the shoes which means that the skirt would eith have to be frilly or stuck out from my body in some sort of way." I told her.

Sango nodded her head in agreement with me.

"So you should probably start looking." she told me.

I sat up from my laying position to look at her leaning my head to the side as I studied her facial expression.

"Have you picked out an outfit yet?" I asked.

She turned to look at me and smile one of those smiles she had on her face since you know what happened with her and Miroku.

"Actually I have." she stated.

I waited for her to continue.

"It's a purple tank top with a white frillu skirt and a pair of ballerinas, my hair is going to be worn up and curled at the ends, I wear the chain that Miroku bought for me and you know how my make-up will effect my outfit with the eyeshawdow a little bit of mascara and lipgloss. That's simply it." he told me.

My mind went blank as I process what she just said to me, my lips moved but no sound came out but what was said..._wow. S_ango smiled wider and my facial expression and turned back to what she was doing.

When my mind started to work properly again and found myself going to my closet and searching through all those clothes in there to find an outfit to work, I didn't care if Sango out-classed me in some what on the night of the dance I just wanted to find something that looked alright to wear. F_rig it...I can't find nothing good to wear. _I thought. After I rampaged the closet for another half an hour I finally found something that I could wear. the dress was simple and I liked it it was a royal blue dress that was one strapped and stuck to my hips and with a pair of flat sneaker boots it would look perfect on me.

"Found it." I said pulling the outfit out and showing Sango with a smile on my face.

"You really like going simple don't you?" she asked.

"That's how I like it." I told her with a pout.

Sango laughed at me.

"I never said anything bad." she countered.

I strugged it of with a grin as I put the outfit back into the closet and walking back over to her and sat on my bed with her.

I placed my head on her shoulder and she placed her head on mine we stayed like that for a little while before we actually began to talk again.

"You know Miroku said that when we got into College he was going to purpose to me if we were still together." she said softly.

I looked up at her slightly not being able to look fully well because her head was still on top of mine.

"Inuyasha said he was going to marry me because we're mates." I told her.

Like as she usually did when I told her something about me and Inuyasha her head shot up ad she was shocked it was written all over her face and her eyes and mouth showed it the most.

"Mates huh?" she said smirking.

I nodded my head a faint blush on my cheeks I'm sure of it!

"That's means you guys are together for life." she said.

"I know.' I said in a whisper to hard for me to speak.

Sango squealed and I was in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Ok how did the talk get from you and Miroku to me and Inuyasha?" I asked.

She let got of me and started to blush, _good_, this was her moment and talking about Inuyasha I and I were not going to ruin it.

"So if he does purpose and you guys are still together...will you say yes?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered her blush becoming deeper by the second.

I smiled.

"Cool. So I'll be you're Maid of Honor and you'll be pampered in everyway I can think off." I told her.

Sango just smiled at me and I knew she was jumping up on the insides.

"If you pamper me then I'll have to do the same for you." she said.

I shrugged.

"We could start now. I have a make-up set mummy bought me but never used it." I said going back into my closet and searching on the highest shelf for the set.

I took it down and placed it on my drawer were the mirror looked at me if I was laying on my bed, I rolled the computer chair over there and turned to face Sango.

"Come here." I commanded pointed at her and then at the chair.

Sango complied and sat down and I spun her around just for a few seconds, she laughed just alittle.

"Ok darling how do you want your hair done?" I asked in a french accent and ending up laughing because of how I sounding.

"Uh up and rolled around like a princess madam." Sango said.

"Ah very nice, will do." I answered.

I had placed her hair in a tight high one, her hair braided at the end and rolled around until it was puffed out and larged, I pinned it in place so it wouldn't fall out, her bangs were combed and flowery clips were placed all over to make her look like a princess. Her make-up was simple pink eyeshawdow, mascara to define her already jet black long eyelashes, slight blush to compliment her already natural ones since I kept teasing her about Miroku and red lipgloss that showed of her lips.

"Wow." Sango said.

"I know." I said staring at her from the mirror her smile was gorgeous. "Now only if this was how you wanted your hair on Saturday." I told her.

"But the way you're gonna do it with my instrauctions is going to look way better." she tells me.

"I know. But fir you're wedding what I say goes." I say to her.

"Yes ma'am." she said taking my order with a smile.

"Sleepover tomorrow night?" I asked her.

"I'll be here five sharp." she answered.

I smiled tomorrow night was going to be fun.

"Kag get over here!" Sango called to me.

It was going to be movie night with the two of us and reluctantly I let Sango win with watching a horror movie, she was sleeping with me tonight.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I clutched to her.

Sango's eyes were glued to the TV watching with excitment as the woman stayed and watch the vampire come to eat her. I closed my eyes and I heard the woman screamed just like I did, now if she had since she would have ran away instead of stayed there to be sucked dried and left to rot but guess the terror got to her and made her stay in place sometimes it did happen.

"Sango you're not leaving me tomight." I told her clutching onto her for my dear life.

"Yeah I know now shush!" she told me a little irritated that I was interrupting her scream and blood fest.

"So cool." she mumbled.

I looked up at her and then at the movie for a split second or half of that if there was such a thing before I hid underneath my covers again no way I was goingunderneath the bed- four year old, five year old, six year old seven year old stuff, I know, but that's how much I don't like horror movies-so I tried hard not to hear but I had my Ipod and it was fully charged! _Goodbye screams of terror._ I smiled maybe now I wouldn't have so much nightmares in one night.

I finally fell asleep after Sango's movies were finish and she pushed to the right side of my ed and really liked that side but most of the time I'd wake up who knows how-I sleep really bad-I did have a nightmare and I wouldn't even go into details of it, it sent a shiver down my spine as I stared up at the dark ceiling and looked over to my left to see Sango still there dreaming what looked like to be peacefully I sighed in relief at least I wouldn't have to crawl into mummy's bed tonight like I did when I was younger. I got back to sleep after listening to my music again and didn't get up until late morning around 11:00.

I went down stairs and got some cereal to eat and ate it slowly as I looked out the window at nothing in particular just letting my mind wonder to anywhere it wanted no set destination.

Night came fast and before we knew it the doorbell rang and two boys dressed in button down shirts one red the other purple two babby pants and sneakers to go back with the shirts stood before us.

"Hey." we said.

"Hey." they answered.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Been waiting all day." Sango replied with a smile.

The boys came in one car since Sango was going to spend the weekend by me we didn't need to carry her back home. At the dance we spent more time on the dancefloor than sitting down talking with any of our other friends but since theywere on the dancefloor too it wasn't a problem.

"You're very quiet." Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and saw him smile and smiled back before I rested my head on his chest as he moved us arround effortlessly to the slow song that was being played.

"Nothing just thinking." I murmur.

"Thinking bout what?" he asked again.

"Something that Sango and I talked about." I told him.

"So it's a girl thing." he says.

I nodded my head and Inuyasha sighes but understands.

"You know I will purose to you someday." he says.

"Yeah." I stated softly maybe it was just a whisper but I know he heard it.

"And when I do, we'll be standing near the beach watching the sun go down.." I hit him.

"It's not going to be romantic if you tell be now." I tell him.

"But who's say's you'll remember." he teased.

"I won't forget something like that in a long while." I said to him.

"Hmmm so maybe I'll have to change it up." he says.

"Just don't make it as simple as you were telling me."

Inuyasha chuckle.

"I can do that." he says before we stopped talking and started dancing again.

I looked over at Sango and Miroku and I could see Sango smiling as Miroku whisper things into her ear, I could see her laugh and I smile she was happy. My smile widen as I thought about the things in my life right now, I had great friends each and everyone of them, my family was awesome if you take out my annoying aunt, husband and two devil twins, I had the mest boyfriend/mate and my bestfriend and his bestfriend were happy. This is the life of a school girl and that school girl is me.

_THE END!_


End file.
